Les Traqueurs du vol noir
by Sylencia
Summary: La famille royale de Konoha a besoin d'aide. La cité est tourmentée par une bête féroce et un appel est lancé dans tout le Pays du Feu afin de réunir toutes les personnes capables de mettre le monstre au tapis. Qui réussira à atteindre cet objectif ? Romance hétéro, fantasy, aventure.
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà de retour avec une histoire assez courte ^^  
Pas de Yaoi cette fois, mais une petite romance dans un univers Fantastique.  
Je suis consciente que certains personnages sont très OOC, mais je suppose que leur mode de vie peut justifier un tel changement ^^  
C'est ma première fiction en point de vue omniscient, alors il se peut qu'il y ait beaucoup de fautes de grammaire et de conjugaison ^^  
Il y aura en tout 13 chapitres, que je publierais tous les trois jours.  
J'ai été inspirée par le jeu Skyrim (frustrée parce que mon pc ne le faisait pas tourner correctement), Wow, un peu, donc c'est normal si vous trouvez des références à ces univers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, à part mes OC.

Résumé : La famille royale de Konoha a besoin d'aide. La cité est tourmentée par une bête féroce et un appel est lancé dans tout le Pays du Feu afin de réunir toutes les personnes capables de mettre le monstre au tapis. Qui réussira à atteindre cet objectif ?  
_  
_

J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

* * *

_Cette histoire se déroule dans des temps reculés, à l'époque des rois et des chevaliers. Les peuples évoluaient à leur façon mais tous craignaient la même chose. Les dragons noirs du nord avaient migré, il y a plus de trois cent ans et s'attaquaient à présent à toute forme de civilisation, détruisant sans effort les château les plus solides. Suite à cela, des hommes se spécialisèrent dans la chasse contre ces fléaux. On les appelait les Traqueurs du vol noir. La légende disait qu'un jour, l'un d'entre eux établirait la paix entre ces monstres et les hommes._

_ Ce jour allait enfin arriver._

* * *

- Oyé Oyé ! Le Roi du Pays du feu lance un appel à toutes ses circonscriptions. Tous les Traqueurs du Vol noir doivent se réunir au château afin de protéger la famille du roi et les habitants de Konoha, la cité royale. Chaque traqueur devra présenter ses …

Le crieur s'interrompit en voyant un cavalier s'approcher de l'estrade sur laquelle il se trouvait. La foule qui s'était amassée pour écouter l'annonce, s'écarta doucement pour laisser le passage à celui ci.

À la lumière des torches, le cavalier pouvait faire peur. Son cheval était un étalon massif, aux crins ondulés, tantôt marchant tantôt piaffant d'excitation mais à l'écoute parfaite de son maitre. Sur l'arrière de la selle, plusieurs crocs noirs avaient été accrochés, en trophées de victoires contre le fléau qui s'abattait sur les terres voisines. Un enfant, dans la foule, écarquilla les yeux en constatant que l'un d'eux était plus large que son maigre corps.  
Une mule chargée de plusieurs bagages et tirant une charrette les suivaient sans avoir besoin d'attache.  
Quant au cavalier, personne ne pouvait voir son visage, caché sous une capuche, les épaules couvertes d'une épaisse fourrure. Il était vêtu de noir, jusqu'à ses gants, faits de cuir de dragon. Un sabre fin était accroché près du pommeau de la selle, à gauche et à droite se trouvait une sacoche fermée par une boucle métallique.  
Le cavalier s'approcha lentement de l'estrade et sans un mot, tendit la main vers le crieur qui y déposa le parchemin d'appel, tremblant. Jamais il n'avait vu un cavalier de ce genre, mais si quelqu'un pouvait s'occuper du dragon qui tourmentait la famille royale, aucun doute, ce cavalier mystérieux ferait l'affaire.  
Sans un mot, le cavalier glissa le parchemin dans sa veste avant de prendre la route vers le sud. Il lui fallait dix jours de voyage pour atteindre le château et la proie qui l'attendait là bas serait sûrement la plus belle de son tableau de chasse.

Il voyagea rapidement, sans pour autant pousser son cheval au maximum. Kyubi était courageux et fougueux, et il allait avoir besoin de toute son énergie, cette fois ci. Pour que la famille royale ne fasse pas appel à son Traqueur attitré, le morceau devait être magnifique.  
Dès qu'il eut le château en vue, à la sortie d'une forêt ancestrale, le cavalier s'arrêta. Le décors était majestueux, et jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi gigantesque, malgré les années à voyager à la recherche de dragons. La cité se tenait sur un plateau aux versants verdoyants et semblait de composer de plusieurs niveaux. Le premier, derrière les remparts de pierre, semblait uniquement recouvert de champs et de fermes, puis, derrière une autre rangée de fortifications se trouvaient des dizaines d'habitations. Au sommet du décors se trouvait le château de la famille Uchiha, vestige des anciens temps à l'architecture brute. Les drapeaux aux armoiries de la lignée étaient noirs, brodés d'un éventail blanc et rouge, limités de fils d'or et flottaient fièrement au vent, du haut de chaque tourelle d'observation, chaque habitation et au sommet du palais.  
Le cavalier souffla longuement avant d'avancer vers la herse, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, juste derrière un pont de bois passant au dessus des douves, sûrement habitées de reptiles ramenés des zones marécageuses au delà de la Vallée de la fin.

Deux cavaliers dépassèrent notre héros au grand galop, soulevant un nuage de poussière à leur passage, comme si l'appât du gain était plus important que la santé de leur monture. Le cavalier caressa Kyubi d'une main douce, pour le détendre et celui ci montra son mécontentement en fouettant un peu de la queue, s'arrondissant légèrement mais il comprenait que son heure viendrait.

Après être passé sous la herse, le cavalier regarda autour de lui pour se rendre compte que les fermiers attendaient l'arrivée des traqueurs avec impatience, le visage teinté d'une certaine peur mais aussi d'excitation. Certains champs semblaient avoir été ravagés. Une fillette, d'à peine plus de dix ans, s'approcha doucement de lui pour lui tendre une hellébore, fleur d'hiver, aux pétales rosés que le cavalier glissa dans les crins de sa monture, provoquant un sourire chez la fillette, avant de continuer sa progression vers le sommet du plateau.

Il arriva lentement mais sûrement dans la cour principale du château, où tous les Traqueurs étaient réunis. Tous les chevaux avaient déjà trouvé leur place dans les écuries royales, les domestiques s'en occupaient, certains ayant fait un voyage de plusieurs semaines. Une petite tente, couvrant une table où des scribes étaient installés, avait été aménagée à côté de l'entrée du château et semblaient recenser les Traqueurs et leur attribuer des chambres temporaires.

Un silence se fit de lui même quand le cavalier noir s'arrêta au milieu de la cour. Tous le jaugeaient, car il était un prétendant de plus à l'énorme récompense que le roi allait offrir à celui qui réussirait à abattre la bête. Quand il descendit de cheval, il y eut un léger temps de flottement avant qu'un éclat de rire collectif ne s'élève. Seuls les domestiques n'osaient pas s'exprimer ouvertement, et se contentaient de se parler entre eux, cachant leur bouche derrière une main.

En effet, alors que les hommes présents avoisinaient le mètre quatre vingt dix, ce Traqueur ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre soixante et arrivait à peine à voir au dessus du dos de son cheval. Moqueurs, les autres lui laissèrent la priorité pour aller se présenter aux scribes et il chercha un instant dans la charrette pour sortir les autres dents de dragons, preuves de ses exploits. Il attrapa une corde solide et se dirigea, d'un pas lent, jusqu'à la table.

Les canines étaient accrochées les unes après les autres, formant ainsi une chaine de plus de dix mètres, sous les regards hallucinés de ses confrères. En arrivant devant la table, il sortit l'ordre de mission de sa veste et le posa devant un homme aux cheveux gris mais au visage jeune. Celui ci leva les yeux vers le cavalier et dit :

- Veuillez enlever votre capuche et donner votre nom.

Le cavalier resta immobile un instant avant de faire glisser la capuche d'un geste lent de la main et baisser l'écharpe de fourrure qui recouvrait le bas de son visage.

- Mon nom est Dovah Khiin.

Les personnes assistant à la scène furent d'abord surpris par la voix douce du Traqueur mais pour Kakashi, le choc venait surtout du visage de la femme devant lui. Jamais il n'avait vu de femme faire ce métier, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une femme ne pourrait jamais avoir la force ni le courage d'affronter les monstres, mais le pire était que celle ci semblaient aussi menue et gracieuse que les nobles qui venaient souvent au château.  
Elle possédait des yeux azurs dans lesquels on avait l'impression de lire chacun de ses combats, si on les regardait assez longtemps. Ses cheveux noirs, magnifiques quand ils étaient propres, étaient rêches et formaient des mèches sales et distinctes tombant sur ses épaules fines et dans son dos. Une cicatrice, sûrement dues à un combat contre un dragon coupait sa joue droite.  
Oh bien sûr, aucun homme ne l'aurait prise au sérieux si elle avait annoncé, de but en blanc, qu'elle était une traqueuse, mais tout dans son attitude imposait le respect. De sa collection impressionnantes de crocs à sa façon de se tenir, droite et fière, en passant par l'aura glaciale qu'elle dégageait. Elle était sûrement tout autant, voire plus douée dans ce qu'elle faisait que n'importe qui ici.

* * *

Premier chapitre assez court mais les prochains seront un peu plus conséquents. ^^  
Pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient, la fiction est déjà terminée donc à part cas exceptionnel, il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard dans les publications =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux !  
Un peu déçue qu'il n'y ait pas eut plus de visites/reviews mais bon, tout ne peut pas toujours plaire et je sais que le premier chap était court. celui ci est un peu plus conséquent, et il y a de l'action =)

**Alviss** : Oh, Alviss ... Quel esprit tordu que tu as là ! Qui a dit qu'elle avait fait ses gants elle meme ? Non mais je pense que tu auras tes réponses plus tard et tu verras que la SPA n'est pas en reste. Kakashi n'est pas sexiste .. Juste surpris qu'une femme fasse ce métier ^^ Comme tous les autres Traqueurs, d'ailleurs :)

**angel-ofshadow** : Merci pour la review :) J'espère que cette fiction te plaira, même si la fantasy n'est pas ton truc et oui, c'est bien loin du monde de Naruto et je savais pas si j'allais la publier au début, jusqu'à ce que je me dise qu'il y aurait sûrement une personne qui appréciera l'histoire =) Bref, j'espère que tu prendras du plaisir à la lire =)

* * *

Au bout de quelques secondes, Kakashi acquiesça lentement et lui tendit la plume pour qu'elle signe le registre avant de lui indiquer qu'un des domestiques serait à son service pendant toute la durée de son séjour.  
Sans un mot, elle retourna près de son cheval et une jeune femme, au visage doux, s'approcha d'elle, s'inclina et disant :

- Je m'appelle Hinata et je serais à votre service pendant toute la durée de votre séjour ici. Voulez vous que je m'occupe de votre monture ou que je monte vos affaires à votre chambre ?

Dovah la jaugea un instant et se dit qu'elle serait sûrement parfaite pour s'occuper de Kyubi. Celui ci était très capricieux, et seulement une femme aurait pu l'approcher, avec, bien entendu, beaucoup de précautions. La Traqueuse dessella sa monture, qui ne bougea pas, bien qu'elle fut en liberté dans la cour, plaça les pièces de harnachement dans la petite charrette avant de dire :

- Je veux que tout ça soit installé dans ma chambre, je m'occupe de mon cheval.  
- Bien madame.

Dovah libéra aussi la mule qui soupira en approbation avant d'attraper une poignée de crins de Kyubi pour le mener dans les écuries, le mulet suivant docilement.  
Sous les instructions du maitre d'écuries, Dovah mena sa monture jusqu'à un grand box, au fond du bâtiment et le nourrit d'avoine avant de retourner dans la cour en enlevant ses gants pour les coincer sous sa ceinture.  
Une fois que tous les Traqueurs furent enregistrés, Kakashi se leva, accompagné de son assistant, Iruka et annonça :

- Un tournoi sera organisé et la première phase se déroulera dans deux jours, au lever du soleil pour déterminer lequel d'entre vous sera apte à combattre le monstre qui terrorise la Cité. Nous ne voulons pas de morts inutiles.

Il y eut quelques murmures et on put clairement entendre :

- On sait déjà qui n'y participera pas !

Des rires suivirent, ainsi que des regards en coin en direction de la jeune femme qui se tenait à l'arrière du groupe et Kakashi continua :

- Seuls les jardins et la partie inférieure du château sont accessibles aux invités et vos domestiques seront à votre disposition à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Les forgerons royaux pourront aussi, si vous le leur demandez, forger n'importe quelle arme ou pièce d'armure dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Des questions ?

À nouveau, quelques murmures s'élevèrent mais tout le monde se tut en entendant un battement d'ailes s'approcher. Un cor de chasse fut sonner et un homme cria :

- Il arrive ! Le fléau arrive !

La panique put se lire immédiatement sur le visage des habitants de la cité tandis qu'une ombre énorme glissa sur le château.  
Dovah regarda sa proie passer avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de se précipiter vers ses affaires, enlever la toile la recouvrant d'un geste rapide et attraper une arbalète ainsi qu'un carquois qu'elle fixa immédiatement sur son dos.

Le tournoi ne la concernait pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'elle pouvait abattre ce dragon, et depuis des années, elle ne vivait que pour ça. Elle n'allait certainement pas attendre qu'il lui file entre les doigts. Un grognement terrifiant résonna entre les fortifications du château, tandis que les villageois se mettaient à l'abri et Dovah émit un sifflement aiguë pour appeler son cheval qui la rejoignit sans attendre, se faufilant avec la souplesse d'un chat entre les hommes. La jeune femme attrapa une poignée de crins pour s'aider à se remettre sur le dos du cheval et pris immédiatement le chemin qu'elle venait de monter, au grand galop, pour rattraper le monstre au dessus de sa tête.

Celui ci volait bas, ce qui indiquait qu'il allait sûrement se poser alors Dovah plaça une flèche sur son arme, afin de l'attirer le plus loin possible de la cité.  
Elle avait du cran, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Quand Kyubi passa l'avant dernière fortification, la bête se posa dans un champ de blé et cracha quelques flammes avant de s'approcher, s'aidant des griffes au bout de ses ailes, de la fillette qui avait donné la fleur à la Traqueuse. Celle ci était tétanisée par la peur mais le dragon s'arrêta soudainement en sentant une flèche le toucher sur la tempe. Ses yeux noirs, injectés de sang se tournèrent vers Dovah, et il allait cracher à nouveau mais se ravisa quand elle franchit la herse, passant hors de son champ de vision. Alors, il s'envola à nouveau, s'appuyant sur les remparts pour prendre de l'élan et prit un peu de hauteur, suivant celle qui l'avait dérangé.  
Dovah adorait cette sensation. Le fait de savoir qu'une des bêtes les plus dangereuses au monde la suivait et avait bien décidé de la tuer. Elle était née pour ça, et elle le savait parfaitement. L'adrénaline contrôlait son corps et quand elle en manquait, elle allait toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie.

Décrire la jeune femme était simple. Fille d'un Traqueur et d'une noble, elle avait toujours baigné dans le danger, même si pour elle, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Son père lui avait enseigné tous ses secrets, dès son plus jeune âge, et elle avait abattu son premier dragon à l'âge de neuf ans. Elle en gardait d'ailleurs la cicatrice sur le visage, ainsi qu'une dent, aussi longue que son pouce, en pendentif. Après cela, elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre occupation que ça. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, elle ne connaissait pas d'autre vie, et si un jour, elle devait s'arrêter, alors elle serait sûrement morte, ou les dragons auraient disparu.

Bien sûr, elle voyageait beaucoup, et plusieurs rumeurs couraient sur elle. Mais la plus importante d'entre elles disait qu'elle montait les chevaux comme les hommes, et montait les hommes comme elle montait à cheval.  
Et tandis qu'elle filait droit vers les montagnes les plus proches, où se trouvaient sûrement le nid de ce spécimen, elle souriait. Oh, il était immense. Il faisait au moins quinze mètres de haut, trente de long, sans la queue, et au moins quarante d'envergure avec ses ailes. Ses écailles étaient larges, d'un noir de geais et devaient sans doute être aussi solides que le diamant. Il envoyait des boules de feu précises sur la jeune femme qui pilotait son cheval parfaitement pour qu'il les évite. Et ses crocs étaient sûrement aussi longs qu'elle.

À ses yeux, il était magnifique.

Après quelques boules de feu infructueuses, le dragon descendit en piquet sur sa proie pour essayer de l'attraper de ses mâchoires capables de broyer n'importe quoi et il grogna légèrement quand il fut à quelques mètres du cheval qui galopait à présent à sa vitesse maximale.  
Dovah fit une petite acrobatie pour se placer à l'envers sur sa monture, lui faisant totalement confiance, et se retrouva face à face avec sa proie pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son coeur battait à toute allure, à la fois d'excitation et de peur et elle arma une nouvelle fois son arbalète tandis que le dragon se préparait à cracher. Il devait remplir sa poche inflammable d'oxygène pour ça, et elle savait quand exactement il allait la vider.  
Au moment où elle vit les étincelles au fond de la mâchoire de l'animal, elle tira précisément entre ses yeux et Kyubi s'engouffra dans un couloir naturel formé de pierre. Le dragon s'arrêta afin de ne pas s'écraser contre la falaise et cracha dans le couloir. Dovah vit les flammes se rapprocher rapidement avant que Kyubi tourne violemment à droite, sous un escarpement, à la sortie du couloir, afin de les éviter.  
Là, Dovah se remit correctement à cheval, le caressant doucement pour le féliciter et entendit le rugissement de retraite du dragon qui, sûrement frustré, retournait à son nid, notant tout de même dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'une femme venait de jouer avec lui. Il l'aurait, mais d'abord, il devait reprendre des forces.  
Dovah soupira longuement avant d'indiquer à Kyubi de reprendre le chemin du château. Tout ça n'avait pas été vain, elle avait empêché la destruction d'un champ de blé et la mort d'au moins une personne.  
En sortant du couloir, elle vit la pointe de sa flèche briller sur le sol, brisée et pas la moindre goute de sang. Oh oui, celui là allait être un défi.

Elle retourna au château au petit trot, pour faire souffler Kyubi qui avait bien travaillé, comme à son habitude et fut accueillie de différentes façons. Les villageois l'acclamaient pour avoir réussit à détourner le dragon de son attaque, mais les autres traqueurs pensaient surtout qu'elle voulait leur couper l'herbe sous le pied. Elle les ignora, ne préférant pas entrer dans ce genre de débat et ramena son cheval à l'écurie afin de s'en occuper, l'aider à récupérer de son effort en lui appliquant des bandes sur les tendons et séchant son poil épais d'hiver, ignorant le soleil en train de se coucher.  
En sortant de l'écurie, elle retrouva sa domestique attitrée qui l'emmena en silence dans une petite chambre, proche des cuisines en disant :

- J-je suis désolée, les autres ont pu choisir leur chambre mais ..  
- Ca n'est rien. Allez vous coucher, je n'ai pas besoin de domestique.  
- Et votre diner ?  
- Je sais où sont les cuisines.

Hinata lui sourit faiblement avant de se retirer tandis que Dovah prit le temps de s'approprier sa chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande mais le confort minimum était présent, à savoir, un lit confortable, une bonne cheminée abritant une flambée digne de ce nom et un loquet pour verrouiller sa porte. Ses affaires avaient été déposées près de celle ci et elle chercha un instant pour en sortir son sabre, qu'elle posa à terre, près du lit et un poignard qu'elle cacha sous son oreiller avant de décrocher les dents de sa selle. Son cheval n'aurait pas besoin de poids supplémentaire pour le combat qui l'attendait.  
Elle déballa aussi son armure pour la disposer sur le présentoir, placé dans un des angles de la pièce avant d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage et laver ses mains avec soin et ressortir de la chambre sans un bruit. Elle se rendit en premier en cuisines, pour rapidement avaler un morceau de poulet braisé ainsi que quelques légumes et sortit dans les jardins avec une pomme à la main. Elle en fit un tour rapide, pensant que c'était sûrement magnifique en été, avant de s'installer sur un banc en pierre, face à la cité pour profiter de la vue.  
Malgré sa longue carrière dans la chasse aux dragons, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle ne connaissait absolument rien à ce monde et ne souhaitait pas le connaître. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs, qui disaient que tous les nobles étaient des hommes gras, incapables de manier une épée ou d'honorer une femme, sans parler du fait qu'ils se reposaient sur leurs titres pour asseoir leur pouvoir sur le bas peuple. Mais la politique ne l'intéressait pas.  
Elle croqua dans sa pomme, le coeur léger. Vu qu'elle n'était pas chevalière, elle n'avait jamais participé à un tournoi mais se battre n'était pas un problème pour elle, même si son adversaire faisait le double de sa taille, et la peur était sa principale force.  
Sa main alla se poser sur le manche du poignard attaché à sa taille quand elle entendit une branche craquer dans son dos mais elle ne sentit pas de menace. Un jeune homme, d'environ son âge s'approcha, la regardant un peu de haut et dit :

- On dirait que ma place n'est pas libre ce soir.  
- Il fallait arriver plus tôt.

Il sembla surpris par la répartie mais ne dit rien et s'assit à côté d'elle en soupirant longuement.  
D'un coup d'oeil, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas un traqueur mais un noble. Déjà par sa carrure assez fine, bien que musclée, même si on ne pouvait pas le deviner au premier coup d'oeil, sa peau propre, ses longs cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés. Il portait des vêtements légers, de soie sûrement, sombres mais ce qui la frappa le plus, ce fut son visage distingué et ses yeux ébènes, ressemblant à des puits sans fond. Il semblait émettre une sorte d'aura à la fois hautaine et supérieure. Son maintient était exemplaire, et il avait, vraisemblablement été élevé avec beaucoup d'autorité.  
Il se racla légèrement la gorge avant de demander :

- C'est vous qui avez chassé le dragon lors de l'attaque ?  
- Oui.

Il hocha doucement la tête, refoulant la multitude de questions qu'il avait envie de poser et elle reporta son attention vers le ciel, croquant à nouveau dans sa pomme. L'atmosphère était légère, même si Dovah était légèrement gênée de se présenter devant un noble sans avoir pris un bon bain avant.  
Quant à lui, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la regarder. Il l'avait aperçue, de sa fenêtre, défier le dragon uniquement armée d'une arbalète et s'était surpris à vouloir l'encourager. Il n'avait jamais vu un acte aussi courageux et aurait aimé la féliciter, mais le protocole l'empêchait de parler à une .. roturière aussi franchement.

- Vous vivez ici ?

Il fut surpris par la question, pensant qu'elle l'aurait sûrement reconnu mais décida, pour une fois, d'être comme tout le monde.

- Je vis au château oui.  
- C'est drôle …  
- Quoi donc ?  
- J'ai toujours imaginé les nobles comme des gros incapables de se lever sans aide.

Il fronça les sourcils au début, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de parfaitement décrire son père. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il répondit :

- C'est assez courant, oui. De mon côté, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une femme puisse défier un monstre de cette taille sans avoir peur.  
- J'ai peur. C'est justement ça qui me donne les couilles de faire ce que je fais.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive de travers et Dovah sourit en le regardant avant de dire :

- Ne faites pas comme si vous étiez choqué. Vous avez peut être eu une éducation mais je suis certaine que lorsque vous êtes avec vos proches, vous arrêtez de bien vous tenir.  
- C'est vrai, je l'avoue.

Elle lui sourit et le visage de l'homme passa d'une impassibilité dérangeante à une arrogance certaine quand il la regarda en disant :

- Je m'appelle Madara.  
- Dovah.  
- D'où venez vous ?  
- Mon village d'origine se trouvait près des frontières avec le Pays de la foudre mais il a été rasé lors de leur dernière campagne alors depuis, je voyage. Dernièrement, j'étais dans le Nord, près de la Vallée de la Fin.  
- Combien est ce que vous en avez tué ? Des dragons ?  
- Quarante neuf.

Les pupilles de Madara luisirent d'excitation et il se rapprocha légèrement en murmurant :

- Racontez moi un de vos combats.  
- Demandez au Traqueur royal de le faire.

Il perdit son sourire et grogna :

- Je vous en donne l'ordre.

Dovah le regarda dans les yeux un court instant avant d'émettre un petit rire et murmurer :

- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'on vous dise non, n'est ce pas ?

Il allait répondre mais ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher et une voix d'homme appeler :

- Madara ? Madara, où êtes vous ?

Madara soupira et indiqua sa position d'un grognement. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'approcha rapidement, regarda Madara et Dovah tour à tour avant de dire :

- Prince Madara, votre père vous fait demander dans sa chambre.

Madara se leva en lissant ses vêtements avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui venait de comprendre qu'elle avait eut affaire au fils du Roi du Pays du feu. Madara voulu la saluer mais vu que son valet était pressant, il décida de remettre tout ça à plus tard et rentra au château sans un mot.  
Dovah, quant à elle, termina sa pomme, pensive avant d'aller prendre une nuit de repos bien méritée.

Quand il fut au chevet de son père, Madara lui prit la main en s'agenouillant près du lit et murmurant :

- Je suis là, Père.

À côté de Madara se trouvait son frère cadet, Izuna, et les deux jeunes hommes semblaient avoir été conçus dans le même moule tellement ils se ressemblaient. Le Roi regarda ses fils un moment avant de sourire en disant :

- Notre calvaire sera bientôt terminé, et quand le dragon sera mort, Madara, je te nommerai Roi.  
- Père, vous ne .. Vous pouvez encore gouverner.  
- Madara … Tu rêves de ma place depuis ton plus jeune âge, et bientôt, ça sera ton heure. Regarde moi fils, je suis mourant.

Madara releva doucement les yeux vers son père qui murmura à son second fils :

- Izuna, tu aideras ton frère ?  
- Oui père.  
- Sans jalousie ni amertume ?

Le cadet acquiesça doucement et dit :

- Je ferais mon devoir.  
- Bien. Allez maintenant. Le tournoi sera déterminant.

Les hommes se levèrent, saluèrent leur père avant de chacun retourner dans leurs quartiers.  
Madara se retint de soupirer en constatant que sa femme était toujours réveillée et entra dans le lit en ignorant son regard noir. Il lui tourna le dos, ferma les yeux et voyagea mentalement loin de tout ça.

Secrètement, il rêvait d'aventures. Il se voyait chevalier ou même Traqueur, à la recherche constante d'une nouvelle proie mais le simple fait qu'il soit née dans des draps de soie plutôt que de lin ou de coton l'empêchait de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, il serait honoré, à son couronnement, et même s'il redoutait ce jour, il savait qu'il ferait un bon Roi mais cette place l'éloignerait définitivement de la vie qu'il aurait aimé mener. Il était entré dans sa vingt-septième année, le mois précédent, et la seule chose qu'il connaissait, c'était la vie de château, les banquets interminables, le protocole, les réunions sans fin et l'intérieur des enceintes. Jamais il n'avait eu l'autorisation de sortir de la citée, et même si, enfant, il avait plusieurs fois essayé de fuir pour une heure ou deux afin de sentir cette sensation de liberté, il savait que c'était irresponsable de le faire maintenant.

Quant à sa femme, il ne l'avait pas choisie. Bien sûr, il n'était pas du genre à croire en l'amour, il savait que cette notion vague n'était bonne que pour les petites filles et les romans, mais il croyait en la passion. Il l'avait ressentie, plusieurs fois, avec de simples servantes ou quelques roturières qu'il avait habilement courtisées mais sa femme était loin de le combler. Ils avaient été mariés pour le bien d'un traité de paix avec le Pays du Vent et en plus d'être loin du physique qu'il appréciait, elle avait mauvais caractère et n'hésitait pas à élever la voix, ce qui provoquait souvent des accès de colère chez lui.

Oh, il la haïssait quand elle le cherchait.


	3. Chapter 3

Nouveau petit chapitre !  
Alviss, reviens :'(

**angel-ofshadow** : Ah, je vois que ça te plait ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que tu apprécieras les combats =)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Dovah se leva aux aurores pour son entrainement journalier. Elle ne s'habilla pas trop chaudement, malgré les températures négatives et passa par les cuisines pour récupérer un fruit qu'elle mangea tranquillement avant d'aller voir si Kyubi avait récupéré de son sprint de la veille mais l'étalon semblait en pleine forme, comme à son habitude. Elle le gratifia d'une légère caresse sur la tête avant de sortir de la cour et d'entamer sa course de la matinée. Elle se tenait en forme, pour être certaine de ne jamais manquer de souffle lors d'un combat. Cela pouvait jouer trop de mauvais tours de ne pas avoir d'endurance.  
Les gens la regardaient un peu curieusement, mais plusieurs d'entre eux la saluèrent chaleureusement en la reconnaissant comme celle ayant empêché l'attaque de la veille et elle les gratifia de l'un de ses rares sourires. Et à bien y repenser, elle avait sourit, la veille, quand le .. prince était venu lui parler.

Elle continua son entrainement quotidien par des étirements afin d'améliorer sa souplesse, sans savoir qu'un prince la regardait faire, en prenant son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle de banquets.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle retourna dans sa chambre et appela Hinata pour qu'on lui prépare un bon bain dans lequel elle passa une bonne demie-heure à se laver, profitant d'avoir accès à du savon, très cher en général, puis elle retourna dans sa chambre afin de sécher ses cheveux devant le feu. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de les démêler, et sa coiffure lui convenait parfaitement pour son métier. Elle passa la fin de la matinée à aiguiser ses armes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune Hinata vienne la chercher en disant :

- Je m'excuse de vous importuner mais le Roi a convié tous les Traqueurs à sa table pour le repas de ce midi.  
- J'arrive.  
- Vous serez fouillée à l'entrée de la salle.

Dovah soupira légèrement, détestant être désarmée mais s'approcha de son lit où elle déposa toutes les armes qu'elle portait, de son poignard à sa ceinture jusqu'aux couteaux de lancer cachés dans ses bottes et les aiguilles empoisonnées dans ses cheveux.  
Hinata la mena ensuite dans plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à une grande salle, comportant plusieurs tables en bois recouvertes de cuir en U où plusieurs traqueurs étaient déjà installés. Deux gardes armés arrêtèrent Dovah et la fouillèrent de mains un peu baladeuses avant de lui indiquer où s'installer, à savoir, en bout de table, à côté d'un homme ressemblant étrangement à un rat. Les places se remplirent, unes à unes et quand il n'en resta plus que trois, Kakashi entra dans la pièce et annonça :

- Mademoiselle et messieurs. Le Roi, ses héritiers, les princes Madara et Izuna et leurs femmes.

Les Traqueurs se levèrent, par respect et le Roi entra dans la salle, aidé par deux personnes pour marcher tandis que les princes suivait ainsi que deux jeunes femmes. Dovah reconnut Madara, bien entendu, et à vrai dire, Izuna lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle préféra ne pas les regarder plus longtemps, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention et attendit que le Roi soit installé pour se rasseoir en même temps que les autres.  
Elle s'en voulait légèrement d'avoir parlé des nobles de cette façon à Madara. Non pas pour lui mais pour son père qui était assurément malade et faible, malgré le faible sourire qu'il offrait à l'assemblée présente devant lui. Même sa couronne d'or sertie de pierres précieuses semblait fade et il n'en avait sûrement plus pour longtemps. Quant à Madara, il portait une tunique noir élégante qui lui allait parfaitement mais il semblait assez ennuyé d'être ici, surtout quand il se retrouva installé entre son père et ce qui semblait être sa femme. Celle ci, et ça pouvait facilement se voir à son physique, n'était pas du Pays du feu. Elle avait une peau dorée, caractéristiques des régions arides du Pays du Vent, des yeux marrons et des cheveux qui avaient longtemps blondis sous le soleil, tandis que la femme d'Izuna était une demoiselle un peu frêle, blonde aux yeux bleus, a l'air très doux.

Le repas fut ensuite servi, avec opulence tandis que le vin coulait à flots et Dovah, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas offenser ses hôtes se contenta d'une pièce de viande avec quelques légumes de saison tandis que son voisin direct semblait vouloir manger un boeuf entier.  
Quand tout le monde fut rassasié, le Roi prit la parole :

- Certain d'entre vous sont venus de loin pour protéger la ville, et je vous en remercie humblement, espérant sincèrement que l'appât du gain n'était pas votre unique motivation. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, le tournoi a été organisé afin que le moins d'hommes possible soit blessés. Je ne voulais pas d'un bain de sang, et seul la personne la plus digne pourra aller combattre la bête.

Il y eut quelques murmures et le Roi ajouta :

- Mes fils et moi même allons prendre des favoris et la récompense sera doublée si celui ci gagne le tournoi et terrasse le dragon.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent et le Roi choisit en premier un homme ressemblant plus à un géant qu'à autre chose. Celui ci se leva, s'approcha de la table principale avant de s'incliner en se présentant rapidement. Il reçut ensuite une sorte d'écharpe, bleue, portant l'emblème du roi et retourna à sa place.  
Puis, ce fut le tour du prince Izuna qui regarda l'assemblée un long moment avant de pointer un homme assez jeune à l'oeil vif qui, comme son prédécesseur, alla se présenter. On lui remit une écharpe rouge foncée et il retourna à sa place.

- Dovah Khiin.

La voix de Madara mit plusieurs secondes à atteindre les oreilles de Dovah et elle releva les yeux du point invisible qu'elle fixait jusqu'ici avant de se lever, ignorant les moqueries de ses confrères. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea devant la table des nobles et posa un genoux à terre en baissant la tête, loin du protocole qui obligeait normalement les femmes à faire une révérence. Kakashi glissa une écharpe noir sur son épaule et le Roi murmura :

- Relève toi.

Elle s'exécuta lentement et il demanda :

- Khiin, comme le célèbre Fusroh Khiin ?  
- C'était mon père.  
- Et tu es la fille de Dame Mélie, cousine de l'actuel Roi du Pays de la Terre ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête en relevant les yeux et il sourit légèrement avant de regarder son fils en disant :

- Tu as eu l'oeil.

Madara ne répondit pas, les yeux rivé sur la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, sous le regard jaloux de sa femme et Dovah inclina une dernière fois la tête avant de retourner à sa place sous un silence dérangeant.  
Le banquet se termina deux bonnes heures plus tard et Dovah fut la première à sortir de la salle. Elle prit immédiatement le chemin de sa chambre et s'y engouffra en soupirant, pas habituée à ce qu'on parle de ses parents. Elle n'avait pas bien connu sa mère, car la maladie l'avait emportée quand Dovah avait cinq ans. Quant à son père, il avait été un compagnon de chasse plutôt qu'une figure paternelle et il avait été tué par un dragon, lorsqu'elle avait seize ans.  
La première chose qu'elle fit, ce fut de se réarmer totalement et surtout, d'enlever l'écharpe de satin et au moment où elle glissait ses aiguilles dans ses cheveux, Hinata entra dans la chambre en disant :

- Le prince Madara vous fait demander dans les jardins.

Dovah se retint de soupirer avant d'acquiescer. Au moins, aujourd'hui, elle était propre.  
Elle se rendit d'un pas lent dans les jardins et retrouva le prince sur le banc de la veille. Il était emmitouflé dans une fourrure épaisse et semblait grelotter légèrement mais il retrouva de sa prestance en voyant la Traqueuse arriver. Il la regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui, à une bonne distance et, voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien, il dit :

- Quand vous m'approchez, ou même que je passe à côté de vous, vous êtes censée faire une révérence.  
- Ça n'est pas mon genre.

Il ne répondit pas mais intérieurement, il retenait un sourire.

- Que voulez vous ?  
- La même chose que hier soir, à savoir, le récit d'une de vos aventures.  
- Alors, je vous conseille à nouveau de vous adresser au Traqueur royal.  
- Il ne ..

Madara soupira légèrement et dit :

- Le château possédait deux traqueurs, il y a encore quelques mois. Deux frères, des lignées Senju, mais le plus jeune a été tué en mission et depuis, Hashirama, l'ainé, refuse de beaucoup parler ou simplement de sortir de chez lui.  
- Dommage pour vous dans ce cas.

Le prince se pinça les lèvres devant le manque de sensibilité de la jeune femme avant de demander :

- Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas raconter ça ?  
- Demanderiez vous à un bourreau de raconter une de ses exécutions ?

Il la dévisagea et elle soupira en ajoutant :

- Je ne tue pas les dragons pour le plaisir de tuer. Ça n'est pas la mise à mort que j'apprécie, mais la chasse, et ils me le rendent bien. Et contrairement à d'autres personnes, je ne fais pas ça pour les récompenses ou la renommée. Je le fais parce qu'ils menacent des vies.

Il cligna, un peu perdu et elle ajouta :

- Ce que j'ai fait hier, par exemple, n'était qu'une provocation. Je l'ai nargué afin qu'il me prenne en chasse, et je sais qu'il attendra que je vienne le traquer. Je les ai étudiés assez longtemps pour savoir qu'ils sont extrêmement intelligents, beaucoup plus que ce qu'on peut penser, et ils ont un système de communication télépathique qui leur permet de savoir où se trouve chaque individu de leur espèce.  
- N'est-ce pas les surestimer ?  
- Quelle expérience avez vous d'eux pour poser cette question ?

Madara fonça les sourcils et Dovah sourit légèrement en murmurant :

- C'est ce que je pensais.

Avant de tourner son regard vers l'horizon.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'elle dise :

- Votre père est malade.

Madara resserra son écharpe en entendant cette affirmation et il dit :

- Oui. Il a attrapé une pneumonie, au début de l'hiver et ne semble pas guérir.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que hier, je l'ai involontairement insulté.  
- Avant qu'il ne tombe malade, il correspondait parfaitement à la description que vous avez fait alors ne laissez pas son état vous apitoyer.  
- Il y a une différence entre le respect et la pitié.  
- Vous devez avoir une définition du respect assez personnelle, vu la façon dont vous vous adressez à moi.  
- Oh, crois moi, petit prince, ça pourrait être pire.

Il se retint quelques secondes avant de sourire en disant :

- Vous n'êtes pas possible.  
- Et tu continues à me vouvoyer. Si je ne suis pas possible, tu es idiot.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé et elle demanda :

- Tu es l'ainé ?

Il acquiesça doucement avant de dire :

- Père a décidé que je prendrais sa suite quand le dragon sera mort.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.  
- Tu te trompes.

Elle tourna ses pupilles bleues vers lui, captant son regard et demanda :

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que tes yeux sont éteints de cette façon ?

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, hésitant à répondre avant de la refermer, se lever et rentrer au château sans un mot.  
Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'une paysanne arrive à l'humilier.  
Dovah passa l'après midi à méditer, afin de se préparer à ses combats et le soir, comme la veille, elle récupéra un fruit en cuisine avant d'aller marcher dans les jardins pour se détendre. Sans surprise, elle retrouva le prince, installé sur le banc, le regard perdu dans le vide mais elle décida de ne pas l'approcher directement. Elle se cacha derrière un thuya afin de l'observer un peu.  
Il avait un air mélancolique sur le visage. Inlassablement, il faisait tourner sa chevalière d'argent, aux armoiries des Uchiha, sur son pouce gauche et il semblait se remémorer des souvenirs anciens, agréables, vu le léger sourire qui ornait son visage. Ses cheveux tombaient gracieusement sur sa peau pâle, mise en valeur par la lumière de la Lune et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.  
Pas même sa femme qui s'approcha rapidement, en robe de chambre, avant de dire :

- Madara, viens de coucher ! Tout de suite !

Elle le secoua plusieurs fois, mais devant son mutisme, elle retourna vers le château d'un air furieux. Dovah décida alors d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'aller s'asseoir, sans un mot, à côté de lui. Il ne sembla pas la remarquer avant quelques secondes, et quand il releva les yeux vers lui, il murmura :

- Je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père.

Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il secoua doucement la tête, d'un air un peu perdu avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Dovah sentit parfaitement qu'il avait envie et besoin d'en dire plus, mais que leur relation l'en empêchait, mais pour elle, le bien être d'une personne était plus important que le protocole, alors elle dit :

- Si tu me parles de tout ça, je te raconte un de mes combats. Et ça te fera du bien de vider ton sac.

Il hésita un instant avant de demander :

- Tu n'en parleras pas ?  
- À qui ? Mon meilleur ami est mon cheval.

Madara la regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de regarder autour et murmure :

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir devenir Roi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je .. J'adorerais ça. J'ai été élevé pour ça mais je ne suis jamais sorti de Konoha, et si je deviens Roi, je ne pourrais jamais le faire.  
- Refuse la couronne. Ton frère prendra ta place et tu pourras voyager.  
- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Il sembla agacé, les sourcils froncés alors Dovah sourit légèrement et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?  
- Tout ! Je suis l'ainé de la famille. C'est ma responsabilité de prendre la succession de mon Père. Je ne peux pas abandonner, le décevoir et fuir.  
- Tu ne crois pas que ton père serait heureux de te voir vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends ?

Madara resta silencieux, alors Dovah croqua dans son fruit et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? Une idée en particulier ?  
- Comment tu as eu cette cicatrice .. ?

Dovah termina lentement sa pomme avant de lancer le trognon dans le jardin et dire :

- J'avais neuf ans, et avec mon père, nous venions d'arriver dans un village du nom de Kinzan. Cela faisait plusieurs mois d'une femelle et son petit ravageaient les récoltes de colza afin de créer de nouvelles réserves d'huiles et les habitants ont fait appel à mon père pour qu'il les débarrasse d'eux. Comme à son habitude, il est d'abord allé provoquer le dragon, afin de lui donner une chance de partir, s'il le souhaitait et quand il est rentré, il m'a dit : « Ton heure est arrivée, Dovah, tu vas défier un dragon pour la première fois ». Il me formait depuis toute petite pour ça, et le petit était à ma taille. Alors nous avons combattu, cote à côte, et je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour esquiver un coup de griffe. Après le combat, mon père a eu juste le temps de soigner la coupure avant que les chairs ne meurent et il m'a dit que j'avais eu beaucoup de chances, parce qu'à un millimètre près, il m'aurait sûrement arraché la mâchoire. Il a dit que mon os avait été juste effleuré et qu'on pouvait y voir la griffure.

Elle chercha un instant sous sa veste pour sortir la griffe du dragon et dit :

- Mon premier trophée, et sûrement celui qui m'a le plus marquée.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Madara qui buvait ses paroles comme un enfant. Son regard brillait d'excitation et il était légèrement penché vers elle pour ne rien rater. Alors, elle demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu sais, sur eux ?  
- Pas grand chose, je pense. Seulement qu'ils nous attaque sans raison.  
- Oh, mais ils ont la meilleure des raisons pour nous attaquer.  
- Ah ?  
- Ils sont au sommet de la chaine alimentaire. Nous ne sommes que leur réserve de nourriture et quand ils ont faim, ils viennent se servir comme nous tuons une poule ou un boeuf.  
- Comment est ce que .. ?  
- Comment je le sais ? J'en ai assez regardé dans les yeux pour le comprendre.  
- On m'a toujours dit qu'ils n'étaient que des monstres.  
- Oh, ils sont monstrueux. Mais une grande partie des Traqueurs le sont beaucoup plus qu'eux. Ils tuent par plaisir, traquant les mères jusqu'à dans leur nid, laissant les petits mourir de faim. J'ai vu des hommes utiliser des bébés, à peine sortis de leur oeuf, pour appâter les mères et les tuer. Et des Traqueurs torturer des dragons qui m'avaient jamais attaqué d'humains ou dévasté de récoltes.  
- Tu crois vraiment tout ça ?  
- Je l'ai vu. Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de la réalité des choses.  
- Je ne te permets pas de ..  
- De te parler sur son ton ? Désolée, mon prince, mais je ne fais qu'évoquer la vérité. Les dragons sont des êtes majestueux, et j'ai du marcher jusqu'à leurs Montagnes Sacrées pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai vu leurs terres d'origines dévastées par l'homme pour les bienfaits de l'agriculture ou des carrières pour être abandonnées complétement stériles. Nous sommes les seuls responsables de leur migration parce que si l'homme n'avait pas chassé dans leurs terres, il y a tant d'années, ils auraient encore du gibier et n'auraient pas eu besoin d'une nouvelle source de nourriture.

Elle soupira longuement en le regardant avant de reporter son attention vers le ciel et il demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu sais d'autre sur eux ?  
- Je connais leurs méthodes de chasse, leurs attitudes principales.  
- C'est vrai qu'ils peuvent voir la nuit ?  
- Leur vision est spéciale. Ils voient aussi bien le jour que la nuit, mais dès que le ciel est trop dégagé et qu'il y a trop de lumière, leur vue baisse. Ils sont comme aveuglés et c'est un de leur défaut principal. Leurs écailles sont à la fois très sensibles et très résistantes et protègent une peau épaisse. Mais ils ont une très mauvais ouïe. Ils ne pourraient pas entendre quelqu'un leur crier dessus à trois mètres.  
- Comment est ce qu'ils crachent du feu ? C'est de la magie ou .. ?  
- Non, loin de là. Ils possèdent une poche, située entre leurs poumons et reliée à leur estomac. Quand ils mangent, toute la graisse y est stocké et est transformée en huile extrêmement inflammable et quand ils la recrachent, ils n'ont qu'à utiliser leurs dernières molaires pour produire des étincelles et mettre le feu au combustible. Et leur bouche est complétement insensible aux flammes. Les plus doués peuvent former des boules de feu, comme celui que vous avez ici, ou même cracher sur plusieurs mètres.  
- Est ce que … tu en as déjà vu un aussi gros que celui la ?  
- Non. Il doit être très vieux.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Les dragons n'arrêtent jamais de grandir et ont une durée de vie rallongée. Celui là doit avoir cent cinquante ans je pense. Mais quand j'étais aux Montagnes Sacrées, j'ai vu des squelettes largement plus gros.  
- Où sont-elles ?  
- Loin dans le nord, au delà des frontières du Pays de la Terre.

Il acquiesça légèrement, satisfait d'avoir eu autant de réponses et Dovah se leva en disant :

- Je dois me reposer, le tournoi commence demain. Tu sais, ton problème est simple à résoudre.  
- Mon problème ?

Elle le regarda un court instant avant de glisser une main douce sur le haut de sa tête en disant :

- Tu agis comme un enfant. Deviens un homme et tu trouveras toutes tes réponses.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, visiblement blessé mais elle lui sourit avant de prendre le chemin de sa chambre et dormir en paix.


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre et un peu d'action dans celui ci ! Pas des masses mais quand meme =)

**angel-ofshadow** : Où je trouve mon inspiration ? Des fois, je me le demande aussi ! Mais bon, dans les bons jours, ça coule tout seul =) Oui, j'ai eu un peu de retard, j'ai juste des fois du mal à me souvenir de quel jour on est :p Mais ça ne devrait pas se reproduire, je vais faire un tableau avec mes dates de publi pour me les rappeler.

**Alviss** : Je pensais surtout à des nécroses ou des infections, d'une manière un peu imagée. imagine toi en combat contre un dragon, tu te fais blesser, tu peux pas te soigner directement alors quand le combat se termine, tu peux, entre temps, avoir choppé n'importe quelle connerie :p

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par un rugissement important accompagné de cris de panique et des traditionnels cors de chasse raisonnant partout dans le château. Instinctivement, elle attrapa arbalète, sauta dans ses bottes et sortit de la bâtisse en courant pour voir, haut dans le ciel dégagé, le dragon qui tournait comme un rapace au dessus de sa future proie, mais ce comportement était surtout une position d'attente.

Il l'attendait elle.

Ignorant les gens qui couraient dans tous les sens, elle se rendit dans la partie la plus dégagée des jardins et vit en premier Madara, la bouche entrouverte, subjugué par le dragon, ignorant les domestiques qui essayaient de le ramener en sécurité, ainsi que d'autres traqueurs, préparant leurs armes.  
Quand il la remarqua, le dragon descendit en piquet sur le château, évitant habilement les flèches qu'on lui lançait et il se posa devant Dovah, son énorme mâchoire dépassant d'une tête la taille de la jeune femme. Elle abaissa doucement son arbalète et il cracha les restes de deux traqueurs, ayant sûrement profité de la nuit pour aller l'attaquer avant de la regarder dans les yeux et reprendre son envol en direction des montagnes.

Dovah sourit en sentant son coeur battre à une vitesse inimaginable et ses genoux tremblèrent légèrement sous l'émotion. Il était aussi impatient qu'elle de combattre.  
Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se remette de ce face à face et elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer tandis qu'un prince courrait dans la chambre de son père pour lui parler.

- Père ! Vous devez annuler le tournoi !

Le Roi regarda son fils s'approcher du lit en haletant légèrement et semblait furieux. Il se redressa avec difficulté avant de demander :

- Aurais-tu perdu la tête ! Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à l'abri pendant l'attaque ? Qu'aurais-je fait si tu avais été tué !  
- Vous avez un second fils pour cette éventualité.

Le roi soupira et Madara s'agenouilla près du lit avant de baiser la main de son père et dire :

- Vous devez faire annuler le tournoi. Le dragon ne voudra pas combattre une autre personne que Dovah.  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
- J-je l'ai vu ! Il a tué des Traqueurs et …  
- Et tu crois qu'une bête féroce a des sentiments ?  
- Oui ! Dovah m'a dit que ..  
- Dovah ? Oh, je ne dis pas, son père était doué mais elle est encore loin d'avoir son expérience.  
- Laissez moi parler !

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la chambre furent surprise d'entendre Madara hausser la voix sur son père. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait.

- Elle connait les dragons et ils ne sont pas ce que tout le monde dit. Si vous annulez le tournoi et que vous la laissez faire, ça évitera des …  
- Elle a réussi à te monter la tête ?  
- Me monter la tête ? Non ! Elle …  
- Tu es conscient qu'elle ne fait ça que pour l'argent ?  
- Elle n'est pas comme ça …  
- Et depuis combien de temps est ce que tu la connais pour affirmer ça ? Deux jours ?

Madara aurait aimé répondre mais son père le réduisit au silence en un regard et dit :

- Ton comportement n'est pas digne de celui d'un futur souverain. Remets toi dans le droit chemin et arrête d'être aussi naïf.  
- Mais Père, je …  
- Tu es un homme, pas un gamin. Les histoires de ce genre ne devraient plus t'émouvoir. Pense au trône qui t'attend et arrête de fréquenter des roturiers !

Madara se releva, rageur, les poings serré et grogna :

- Peut être que le trône ne m'intéresse plus.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, ignorant les appels énervés et désespérés de son père.

De son côté, Dovah avait revêtu ses vêtements de combat et préparait son cheval avec soin. D'après ce qu'Hinata lui avait expliqué, une sorte d'arène avait été construite de l'autre côté du château, dans un ancien champ et tous les Traqueurs devaient se présenter devant le Roi, à cheval et en armure.  
Quand Kyubi fut sellé, elle le caressa doucement avant d'aller passer son armure, et contrairement aux chevaliers et traqueurs, la sienne n'était pas en plaques, aussi lourde qu'un cheval mort, mais elle l'avait formée, au fil du temps, grâce à des écailles de dragons de différentes taille et elle était aussi, voire plus, résistante que les autres, mais surtout lui permettait de se déplacer et de battre sans effort.  
Au moment où elle attachait fermement ses cheveux pour mettre son casque, Hinata entra lentement dans la chambre pour dire :

- Madame, le défilé va commencer.  
- Aide moi à mettre l'écharpe.  
- Bien sûr.

Hinata récupéra rapidement l'écharpe de soie déposée sur le lit et la fixa, sous les instructions de Dovah, avant d'accompagner la jeune femme dans la cour.

Là, Dovah appela son cheval et refusa qu'on lui apporte un marche pied ou quelconque aide et se mis à cheval avec prestance. Elle caressa doucement Kyubi, pas habitué à ce qu'elle monte en armure, étant donné qu'elle ne la portait qu'en combat, quand elle pensait en avoir besoin et la petite Hinata lui souhaita bonne chance avant qu'elle rejoigne la file des traqueurs qui descendait dans la cité, faisant le tour du château afin d'arriver à l'arène où une grande partie des habitants semblaient déjà installés sur des gradins de bois, sous d'épaisses fourrures.  
La tribune royale était grande, et quelques nobles avaient été invités pour l'occasion. Le Roi avait son trône en son centre, même si son visage portait toute la fatigue de sa maladie et les princes l'entouraient, fiers et bien habillés.  
Dovah croisa le regard de Madara et il semblait avoir quelque chose de différent dans le regard. Une sorte de fierté, peut être parce qu'il avait tenu tête à son père, bien qu'il l'ait fait de façon un peu puérile. Elle l'influençait, sans le vouloir mais c'était pour son bien.

Quand les Traqueurs furent en rang devant la tribune, le Roi leva la main pour demander le silence et Kakashi s'avança pour prendre la parole :

- Combattez avec justesse et fierté. Le Roi s'attend à des combats équitables et à un respect entre les participants. Le déroulement des combats a été affiché à l'entrée de la lice et il se déroulera sur plusieurs jours. La finale aura lieu dans exactement neuf jours et opposera les deux meilleurs d'entre vous. Honorez votre Roi et que le tournoi commence.

La foule applaudit avec enthousiasme et les Traqueurs firent un tour d'honneur avant d'aller regarder leur ordre de passage sur les parchemins accrochés sur la porte fermant la lice et Dovah soupira longuement quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas de combat avant trois jours.  
Les premiers concurrents entrèrent dans l'arène et le combat commença sans attendre. Dovah, de son côté, envoya son cheval en liberté, avant de s'installer, comme les autres, dans la tribune réservée aux Traqueurs.  
Elle pensait déjà à son combat contre le dragon, essayant de mettre un plan en place mais les regards qu'on lui jetait l'empêchait de se concentrer. Bien sûr, elle savait ce que les hommes pensaient d'elle. En général, ils ne la prenaient pas au sérieux, sans parler de ceux qui avaient essayé de la remettre à sa place, à savoir à leurs pieds. Certains n'avaient même pas hésité à l'attaquer mais ils étaient, la plupart du temps, assez surpris de sa façon de répliquer.

Pendant qu'elle regardait ce premier combat, aussi ennuyant qu'un dimanche de pluie, elle se laissa voyager dans le passé.

Alors qu'elle avait onze ans, elle avait, sans autorisation, fouillé dans les affaires de son père à la recherche d'idées pour confectionner un nouveau piège et était tombée sur une dague ornée de pierres précieuses. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'objet aussi beau, mais quand elle voulu demander sa provenance à son père, celui ci devint fou de rage et disparut pendant plusieurs jours, la laissant se débrouiller seule à leur campement.  
Quand il revint, calmé, il lui raconta :

- Cette dague est une récompense gagnée lors d'un combat, lorsque j'étais encore chevalier.  
- Tu as été chevalier ?  
- Oui ! Il y a très longtemps.  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?  
- Des tournois, principalement, et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais allée à la guerre.

Il commença à raconter ses plus beaux combats, souriant devant l'émerveillement de sa fille.  
Il avait été le champion pendant plusieurs années de sa ville d'origine, Kumo. Il lui avait raconté qu'il était né dans une famille très modeste, sous le règne du Roi A mais grâce à un fait d'arme, il avait été anobli. C'était de cette façon qu'il avait connue Mélie, sa future femme.  
À ce moment là, elle était avec son cousin, futur Roi du Pays de la Terre, en visite diplomatique et avait échappé à la surveillance de ses gardiens pour explorer les alentours mais elle s'était retrouvée beaucoup trop près d'un nid de dragonne en train de couver. Et celle ci était sur le point de la tuer quand Fusroh, réunissant tout son courage, s'était interposé en demandant à la dragonne de pardonner à la jeune fille, qui était simplement perdue et ne voulait aucun mal à sa progéniture.  
Il tomba profondément amoureux d'elle dès qu'il vit les yeux de Mélie et, pendant qu'il la raccompagnait à Kumo, il se promit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle tombe à son tour amoureuse de lui.  
Il enchaina les tournois, ainsi que les faits d'armes, défendant des villages de civils contre des attaques de dragons, gagna des trésors inestimables, jusqu'à un jour, se retrouver au Pays de la Terre pour demander la main de Mélie à son cousin qui était devenu Roi. Celui ci accepta à la seule condition que Fusroh devait gagner le tournoi du printemps et affronter des champions du monde entier.  
Et il en sortit, bien entendu, vainqueur.

La dague en question lui avait été offerte en gain lors d'un de ses tournois les plus important, rassemblant au moins deux cent chevaliers, venus du monde entier. Les festivités avaient durées deux mois complets et, même s'il n'était arrivé que second, il en gardait un très bon souvenir. Mélie, présente pour l'occasion, lui avait accordé un sourire.  
Il raconta aussi à sa fille qu'elle avait hérité les yeux de sa mère, et qu'il ne serait pas étonnant qu'un jour, un jeune homme, tombe amoureux d'elle à cause de ceux ci.  
Secrètement, il avait toujours espéré qu'un homme s'intéresse à sa fille. Pas pour sa beauté, ou pour la cantonner au nettoyage d'une maison, mais pour vivre des aventures, comme il l'avait fait avec sa douce Mélie. Car même si celle ci était d'une santé fragile, elle l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, ne se plaignant jamais du froid ou de la pluie, mangeant ce qu'il chassait. Même enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, elle avait refusé d'être séparée de lui et elle le voyait comme son héros. Celui qui l'avait sortie de son château pour lui montrer des paysages extraordinaires.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement et les combats cessèrent à la tombée de la nuit. Dovah récupéra rapidement Kyubi, qu'elle avait laissé en liberté autour de l'arène, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas et au lieu de remonter dessus préféra ménager le dos de l'animal et le ramena à pieds jusqu'à l'écurie où elle le dessella rapidement, le félicita pour sa patience et elle ramena tout son matériel dans sa chambre tandis que les deux perdants de la journée se préparaient déjà à partir, l'air déçu.  
Dovah refusa l'invitation à diner avec les autres Traqueurs, ne voulant pas côtoyer des misogynes bruyants et mangea dans sa chambre avant d'aller marcher, après s'être changée, dans le village pour se détendre.  
L'attente de son premier combat l'excitait au plus au point. Déjà, parce que ça ferait taire plusieurs personnes, et en plus, parce que même si elle défiait souvent des dragons, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas combattu contre des hommes, le dernier en date ayant été son père, il y avait dix années de cela.  
Elle ne releva la tête qu'en entendant des pas s'approcher d'elle et fus surprise de voir le prince Izuna lui sourire. Elle lui rendit le geste, par politesse et il demanda :

- Cela vous dérangerait-il que je vous accompagne ?  
- Vous êtes chez vous.

Il prit cela pour un oui et réajusta son manteau en relevant un peu les épaules, gardant le silence pendant quelques minutes avant de dire :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez raconté à mon frère, mais il a fait demander tous les ouvrages traitant des dragons et les décortique dans un des bureaux.  
- Je lui ai simplement parlé de plusieurs choses que la majorité des gens ne soupçonnent pas.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.  
- Me le reprochez- vous ?  
- À vrai dire, non. Bien au contraire.

Dovah releva doucement la tête vers lui et il sourit en disant :

- Je connais mon frère par coeur, et je sais qu'au fond, il n'a pas l'ambition de devenir Roi.  
- Dites-vous cela parce que vous voulez prendre sa place ?

Il la dévisagea un instant avant d'éclater de rire et dire :

- Je vais vous faire une confidence. Si je suis la raison et la sagesse, Madara est le battant et il est fait pour se battre et vivre d'aventures. Ça le ronge d'être enfermé ici, mais depuis des années, il refoule tout ça pour ne pas décevoir notre père.  
- Pourquoi me parlez vous de ça ?  
- Parce que je l'ai vu faire face à un dragon, le sourire aux lèvres. Et contrairement à mon père, je refuse de le voir malheureux. Déjà qu'il n'a pas été chanceux avec sa femme mais je crois que s'il devenait roi, sa vraie personnalité mourrait définitivement.  
- Je me répète, mais pourquoi me dites vous ça ?  
- Il serait heureux s'il pouvait vous accompagner lors de vos voyages.

Dovah s'arrêta, surprise par la demande et Izuna se tourna vers elle, les mains jointes dans son dos, l'air tout à fait sérieux. La jeune femme secoua la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et dit :

- Il ne suffit pas de rêver pour partir à l'aventure. Votre frère n'a aucun entrainement et ne serait pas capable de tuer même si sa vie en dépendait.  
- Il a reçu un entrainement militaire par un des meilleurs chevaliers de la région et était très doué d'après notre maitre d'arme.  
- Un chevalier au service de votre père n'aurait jamais dit à un prince qu'il était mauvais.  
- Et il n'en a peut être pas l'air comme ça, mais il est courageux.  
- Mais il ne connait rien à la vie en dehors d'un château. Il ne tiendrait pas une journée.  
- Si vous êtes avec lui, je suis certain qu'il s'en sortirait parfaitement.  
- Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Que c'est une balade de santé d'aller à la chasse aux dragons et risquer sa vie en les combattant ?  
- Non mais …

Dovah regarda le mur d'enceinte, près duquel ils s'étaient arrêtés et dit :

- Je peux vous donner un exemple simple. Imaginez qu'un dragon lui fonce dessus, et qu'il doive absolument grimper à une arbre pour déclencher un piège, et sauver sa vie. Imaginez que cet arbre est aussi raide qu'un mur avec aussi peu de prises, vous croyez qu'il y arriverait ?  
- N'ayez pas l'arrogance de croire que vous pouvez le faire.

Dovag soupira légèrement et recula un peu avant de courir vers le mur, bondir pour attraper une pierre dépassant des autres et se hissa à la force des bras avant de se donner assez d'élan pour attraper une des poutres ayant servit à solidifier le mur et se balança rapidement sur le côté pour faire passer ses jambes au dessus des créneaux et ainsi se redresser sur le mur en se frottant légèrement les mains pour les dépoussiérer.  
Elle baissa ensuite les yeux vers Izuna et dit :

- En serait-il capable ?  
- Je ne .. pense pas.

Dovah se laissa tomber du haut du mur, fléchissant les jambes à sa réception pour amortir le choc, à la manière d'un félin et se redressa en disant :

- Croyez moi, je ne dis pas ça pour briser ses rêves ou même pour être méchante, mais ma vie est dangereuse et votre frère n'a pas encore ce qu'il faut pour la supporter.  
- Dans ce cas, ne lui mettez pas des rêves plein la tête.

Izuna la jaugea un instant avant de retourner au château, l'air contrarié.  
Dovah termina sa marche en silence, et finit par se dire qu'elle devait mettre un terme à ses discussions avec Madara. Le cadet avait raison, on ne présente pas des plats succulents à quelqu'un qui ne doit pas manger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alviss** : Aha, j'adore Assassin's creed :p Super jeu vidéo 3 Pauvre Madara, il est quand même très OOC :p En temps normal, il aurait déjà sharingué tout le monde et prit le pouvoir ^^

* * *

Le lendemain, au château, l'ambiance était sulfureuse. Ça parlait fort dans les couloirs, et la nuit semblait avoir été arrosée pour plusieurs personnes. Dovah, n'ayant rien à faire de la journée, prit le temps de rester un peu au lit. Bientôt, elle retrouverait sa vie sauvage, et à part si des fermiers la laissaient dormir dans la paille sèche, ou si une auberge acceptait de lui prêter une chambre, elle dormait à la belle étoile, installée sur un arbre ou dans une caverne.  
Étrangement, elle commença à penser à ce que ça pouvait être de fonder une famille. Ça n'a jamais été dans ses priorités et rien que s'imaginer enceinte la faisait rire. Oh non, jamais elle ne pourrait supporter une grossesse. Ça serait comme essayer de l'immobiliser de force dans un fauteuil et l'empêcher d'en sortir à vie. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se battre et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter. Et se contenter d'un seul homme à vie était ce qui la dérangerait le moins, sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans les relations dites amoureuses. Elle avait eu des hommes, durant une nuit, qui l'avaient plus ou moins contentée, mais jamais assez longtemps pour qu'il s'attache.  
Elle ne se leva qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, qu'elle passa à la cuisine, installée sur une petite table, à réfléchir ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Madara pour qu'il comprenne en douceur qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, puis elle s'habilla chaudement et se rendit à pieds à l'arène où un combat était déjà lancé, malgré que le Roi et un des princes soit absent.

Le prince en question était en train de dévorer tous les écrits qu'il avait pu trouver à propos des dragons pour comparer ce que Dovah lui avait dit avec ce que les anciens Traqueurs avaient pu découvrir, et il en arriva au point de penser qu'elle avait peut être raison. Tous les hommes peignaient un portrait très noir de ces êtres, les décrivant comme des bêtes féroces, sans intelligence, mais c'était en total désaccord avec ce qu'il avait pu voir. La façon dont le dragon avait regardé Dovah, sans l'attaquer, alors qu'elle était à un mètre à peine de lui. Peut être était-ce de l'instinct, mais il avait vu au delà des pupilles de l'animal. Ou en tous cas, il y croyait dur comme fer.  
Et il voulait prouver à son père qu'il avait eu raison. Et qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Oh, jamais il n'aurait pensé ça si elle ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux à ce propos. Il se comportait comme un enfant effrayé, incapable de prendre ses propres décisions et il en avait honte. Il savait, au plus profond de lui même, qu'il n'était pas fait pour rester sur un trône toute la journée, comparé à Izuna qui était de nature beaucoup plus posée et patiente. Non, il l'avait décidé. Il deviendrait Traqueur et prouverait au monde entier qu'au fond, il était un guerrier, et non un noble caché derrière des murs de pierre.  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec son changement d'orientation.

À vrai dire, le tournoi était d'un ennui mortel. Dovah avait l'impression de s'endormir, ou du moins, somnoler sur son banc, le corps engourdi par le froid et la neige et elle se demandait comment des personnes aussi molles avaient pu tuer des dragons. Ou peut être, certains d'entre eux avaient-ils une armée à leurs ordres qui faisait tout le travail. En tous cas, même les habitants de la Cité semblaient s'ennuyer.

Le soir même, Dovah dû placer ses couvertures près de la cheminée afin de s'y installer un lit pour la nuit. En effet, celle ci allait être beaucoup plus fraiche que les précédentes et elle ne voulait pas se risquer d'attraper froid. Elle allait d'ailleurs chercher des fourrures supplémentaires dans ses affaires quand on toqua discrètement à la porte. À la fois curieuse et un peu ennuyée, elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à face avec Madara mais avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, elle murmura :

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici.

Bien entendu, il remarqua son changement de ton mais le mit rapidement de côté pour répondre :

- Laisse moi entrer, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
- Je suis désolée, prince Madara, mais je crains devoir mettre un terme à notre fréquentation. J'ai une mauvaise influence sur vous et ce serait déplacé de ma part d'alimenter vos chimères.

Sans un regard vers lui, elle referma la porte et la verrouilla avant d'aller s'allonger, face au feu, mais elle ne s'endormit pas aussi rapidement que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Un poids énorme pesait sur sa poitrine, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal.

Madara, quant à lui, resta un long moment derrière la porte, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal avant de comprendre que son petit frère avait sûrement mis le nez dans ses affaires. Izuna était intelligent, et avait l'art de persuader les gens, et s'il avait parlé à Dovah, il devait savoir ce qui avait été dit.  
Il entra dans les quartiers de son cadet sans prendre le temps de s'annoncer et surpris son frère et sa belle soeur dans une position forte gênante. Pour eux, bien entendu, lui n'ayant de toutes façons aucune gêne concernant ce domaine. La jeune femme poussa un cri en remontant les couvertures sur sa poitrine tandis qu'Izuna se redressa en grognant :

- Madara, sors de là !  
- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Ne fait pas l'innocent !

Les frères se jaugèrent un instant et Izuna fut le premier à céder. Il murmura à sa femme de sortir de la chambre, et elle s'exécuta d'un air frustré en se retirant vers le quartier des bonnes, enroulée dans un drap blanc.  
Izuna soupira longuement en voyant son frère s'avancer et Madara dit :

- J'exige la vérité !  
- Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai fait ça pour toi !  
- Quoi, ça ?  
- J'ai parlé avec Dovah, je l'avoue, et j'ai même lourdement insisté, en plaidant ta cause, pour qu'elle te .. prenne sous son aile, en quelque sorte. Mais elle a refusé.  
- Pourquoi refuse-t-elle de me parler dans ce cas ?  
- Parce que je lui ai dit que c'était mal de te mettre des rêves dans la tête.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit d'aller lui parler de ça ?

Izuna sursauta légèrement, surpris d'entendre son frère exploser de cette façon. Oh, ça n'était pas beau à voir, en général, cette rage était destinée à sa femme et Izuna aurait préféré ne jamais assister à ça, mais la vision de son frère, les poings serrés, les mâchoires crispées et le regard dur était loin de cette image de souverain calme et dévoué qu'il s'était toujours imaginé.  
Par habitude, Madara respira profondément pas le nez et grogna :

- Crois moi Izuna, si je n'arrive pas à rattraper tes conneries, tu me le payeras cher !  
- Je voulais seulement t'aider.  
- Vraiment ? La prochaine fois, abstiens toi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour vivre !

Sa dernière phrase était destinée au monde entier et Izuna le savait bien. Il n'en voulait pas à son ainé, loin de là, et ne tiendrais rigueur d'aucune des phrases qu'il avait prononcées ce soir là. Et voir son frère dans un état aussi animal et primitif lui fit repenser à ce que Dovah avait dit.  
« Votre frère n'a pas _encore_ ce qu'il faut pour la supporter. »  
Pas encore.  
Quand Madara se détourna pour sortir de la chambre, Izuna se permit un sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait au fond, mais si elle avait tout calculé pour provoquer ce genre de réactions chez son frère et l'obliger à faire ressortir sa vraie nature, elle était forte. Très forte.

Le futur roi passa de longues heures à arpenter les couloirs du château pour se calmer avant de regarder le parchemin qu'il avait trouvé. Un peintre connu, dont le pseudonyme était Saï, y avait peint un homme en train de combattre un dragon, et le titre disait : « Fusroh Khiin contre la mère des couvées ». Il l'approcha d'abord d'une bougie, irrité par la situation mais se ravisa, pensant qu'il trouverait forcément un moyen de le faire parvenir à Dovah. Et elle l'adorerait.  
La journée suivante fut tout aussi ennuyeuse que la précédente, au tournoi. Les Traqueurs voulaient tous l'autorisation d'aller s'occuper de dragon, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas le faire s'ils étaient blessés. Et combattre en armure avec trop d'enthousiasme pouvait être dangereux, dans un sens, et surtout extrêmement fatigant.  
Dovah ne dormit pas de la nuit, avant son combat. Oh, elle était tellement excitée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle allait combattre mais une chose était sûre. Elle allait faire le spectacle, comme son père en son temps. Elle n'était pas là pour tricoter, ni pour boire un thé. Elle était là pour gagner le droit d'aller attaquer un dragon et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle rate cette occasion.  
À cause de son insomnie, elle passa plusieurs heures à marcher dans le village avant de se préparer, et contrairement aux autres Traqueurs, elle ne revêtit pas son armure d'écailles. Pourquoi la mettrait-elle alors qu'elle ne la passerait même pas pour combattre sa future proie ? Elle n'en avait pas besoin ou en tous cas, elle allait faire en sorte de ne pas en avoir besoin.  
À la place, elle revêtit sa tunique noire ainsi que son armure de cuir rouge, qu'elle avait elle même fabriquée, serrant chaque lanière à la perfection. Les avantages de cette tenue étaient sa légèreté, mais surtout la liberté de mouvements qu'elle offrait. Elle accrocha son sabre à sa ceinture, son poignard favoris sur sa cuisse droite et attacha ses cheveux de sorte à ce qu'ils ne la gêne pas en utilisant l'écharpe de soie noire avant de se rendre à l'arène, à pieds, prête à en découdre.

Son combat était le second alors elle eut tout le temps pour s'échauffer, mais au moment où elle entra dans l'arène, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire. Et pour le coup, elle était tombé sur un des plus massifs des Traqueurs, dont le poids devait approcher celui d'un dragon venant de sortir de son oeuf.

Kakashi s'avança pour annoncer le combat avant de le lancer et elle regarda la foule, amassée sur les estrades, curieuse de voir une femme se battre avant de tourner les yeux vers Madara qui avait les bras croisés et grattait nerveusement les coutures de sa manche. Elle aurait aimé se moquer de lui, le taquiner en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être dans cet état, mais son adversaire rappela sa présence en dégainant son arme.  
Elle le jaugea un instant et décela rapidement les deux failles de son armure. Elle possédait un défaut au niveau du casque, exposant beaucoup trop la nuque de ce presque géant, et les lanières gauches du torses étaient apparentes, faciles d'accès et en couper une pour passer outre la barrière de la plaque serait simple.  
Elle esquiva un premier coup d'épée, droit, sans surpris et comprit que son adversaire comptait totalement sur sa force brute.

- Tue la !

Un des concurrents venait d'exprimer le souhait de tous les Traqueurs pour ce combat. Peut être parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait de bonnes chances de réussir. Ou seulement pas mépris pur et dur.  
Dovah esquiva un nouveau coup et dégaina son sabre pour un parer un second, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire face comme ça. Elle allait devoir ruser, et elle était sûrement la meilleure pour ça.  
Décidant d'écourter le spectacle, elle prit un peu ses distances et rengaina son arme avant de défaire le bandeau de soie de ses cheveux, menant son adversaire vers la tribune royale, qui serait parfaite pour ce qu'elle avait prévu.  
Quand son ennemi fut en place, elle prit une bonne inspiration et courra vers lui. Elle se glissa sous l'énorme fauchage entrepris par l'homme, attrapa le haut de son armure, au niveau de sa nuque et se hissa sur son épaule, comme elle se serait installée à cheval afin de nouer l'écharpe autour de ses yeux, utilisant le noeud coulant qu'elle avait préparé pour le serrer au maximum avant de se glisser dans le dos du géant et de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

- Hé, gros lard !

L'homme se tourna, toujours aveuglé, lâcha son épée pour essayer de se défaire de son masque et Dovah s'élança rapidement, sauta sur la rambarde de la tribune pour y prendre appui, avant d'utiliser un des poteaux vertical qui servait à souvenir le toit comme pivot du pied gauche et envoyer son pied droit directement dans la tête de l'homme et atterrir, pas vraiment gracieusement, quelques mètres plus loin, emportée par son élan. Elle expira lentement avant d'entendre l'homme s'effondrer, assommé sur le coup et le silence de la foule. Elle se redressa sans relever les yeux, alla récupérer le bandeau pour rattacher ses cheveux et se dirigea, dans un silence complet, vers l'entrée de l'arène.  
Ça ne fut qu'au moment où elle en sortit que la foule laissa éclater sa joue, tandis que son nom était scandé.  
Aujourd'hui, c'était elle, la championne.

Elle releva cependant les yeux en voyant la petite Hinata s'approcher d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres et lui donner un parchemin qu'elle ouvrit sur le chemin du château, étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas regarder les autres concurrents. Elle ne comprit pas le dessin, avant de lire son titre et un sourire ému apparut sur ses lèvres, se souvenant parfaitement du jour où son père était revenu de cette bataille, alors qu'elle avait sept ans.  
Elle trouva aussi une note, écrite à la main, lui donnant rendez vous dans les jardins au milieu de la nuit et pour chasser ce poids qui pesait sur sa conscience depuis qu'elle avait renvoyé Madara, elle décida qu'elle s'y rendrait.  
Du côté de l'arène, un prince souriait, l'autre s'en empêchait et se cachait derrière une épaisse écharpe pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, mais ça ne suffit pas et des yeux jaloux se posèrent sur les Traqueurs tandis qu'un plan était établi.

Le soir venu et ayant passé la journée à nettoyer son armure, Dovah mit son manteau le plus chaud avant de rejoindre le lieu de rendez vous qui avait été convenu. Elle ne trouva pas Madara au banc sur lequel ils avaient eu leurs conversations précédentes, mais sous un saule pleureur. Il avait ramené avec lui une lampe à huile, qui éclairait faiblement la scène et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, bien enroulé dans une couverture.  
La jeune femme s'approcha de lui sans un mot et s'installa à ses côtés avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. C'était une belle nuit, exempte de nuages et il faisait légèrement moins froid que les soirées précédentes.  
Dovah fit le premier pas en disant :

- Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé.  
- Blessé, non. Énervé, oui.  
- Énervé ?  
- Je déteste qu'on me repousse.  
- Tu n'as pas dû côtoyer beaucoup de femmes dans ce cas.  
- Plus qu'on pourrait le penser.  
- Et pourtant, ta femme ne te convient pas.  
- Il t'a dit ça aussi ?

Dovah se pinça légèrement les lèvres avant de dire :

- Ton frère et toi, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vivre. Vous êtes dans votre château, entouré de dizaines de personnes, on vous sert à manger, on vous prépare des bains. Vous passez votre temps à manger à foison et attendre que le temps passe.

Le prince ne répondit pas alors Dovah se laissa aller en arrière jusqu'à avoir le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et dit :

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te décourager. Tu as des rêves et je les respecte, mais il faut que tu grandisses, et que tu comprennes que ce genre de vie n'est pas aussi merveilleuse que ce à quoi tu as rêvé depuis des années. J'ai tué quarante neuf dragons en seize ans, et plusieurs d'entre eux ont été séparé par deux ou trois années. Entre temps, j'ai dû survivre, sans argent, m'adapter aux saisons, m'occuper. J'ai vu des endroits magnifiques, je ne dis pas le contraire, et je crois qu'ils dépasseraient même tes attentes, mais tu dois comprendre que l'adrénaline de la chasse n'est pas omniprésente et que tu risques de te faire tuer au moindre mouvement, que ce soit par un dragon ou même par un homme.

Madara baissa doucement les yeux, touché, d'une certaine manière et demanda :

- Même par un homme ?  
- Rien que là, j'ai une dizaine d'armes sur moi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Bien sûr. Je pourrais te tuer en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.  
- Tu … étais fabuleuse, tout à l'heure.  
- C'est gentil.

Elle lui adressa un sourire léger mais des plus sincère et il sourit à son tour en disant :

- Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais, et sûrement pas aussi rapidement.  
- Tu as douté de moi ?  
- En quelques sortes.  
- Encore un point sur lequel tu n'es pas compatible pour le genre de vie que tu veux.

Il l'interrogea du regard et elle demanda :

- Si un jour, je te demandais de sauter d'une falaise, les yeux fermés, tu le ferais ?  
- Je ne …  
- Sans poser la moindre question. Je te dis de sauter, là, maintenant, qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- De très haut ?  
- Tu ne verrais même pas le bas.  
- Je ne .. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas savoir ce genre de chose avant de l'avoir fait.  
- Alors quoi ? Il faudrait d'abord que je te fasse visiter le monde entier pour que tu testes tout avant de te décider si oui ou non tu allait m'accompagner ? Ça n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.  
- Alors il faudrait que je saute ? Sans savoir ?  
- Ça s'appelle la confiance et c'est essentiel.  
- Tu l'as déjà fait ?  
- Oui. Quand mon père m'entrainait, des fois, nous tombions sur des embuscades, et je suis allée jusqu'à me cacher dans le nid d'une dragonne monstrueuse pour échapper à un ennemi.  
- Et tu n'as pas eu peur ?  
- Tu n'as toujours pas compris. La peur est essentielle. Elle maintient en alerte et aide à réagir plus vite. Ceux qui disent qu'ils n'ont pas peur sont des idiots.  
- Tu avais peur, lors de ton combat ?  
- Bien sûr. Il m'aurait coupée en deux si je m'étais pris un coup d'épée. Mais j'ai établi mon plan et je m'y suis tenue.  
- Je crois que je comprends ça. Mon maitre d'arme m'a apprit plusieurs stratégie militaire et il disait que des fois, rien ne fonctionnait comme on espérait mais qu'il fallait quand même persévérer.

Dovah le regarda un long moment avant de dire :

- Je crois que le plus dur pour toi serait de perdre ton confort.  
- Mon confort ?  
- Je n'avais pas dormi dans un lit depuis au moins quatre ans, et je ne te parle pas des bains. Je porte les mêmes vêtements plusieurs jours de suite, voire plusieurs semaines quand je ne peux pas les laver, comme depuis le début de l'hiver. Et il m'est arrivé de manger des choses qui te dégouteraient à vie de tout ça.  
- Et si je veux quand même tester ? Si je veux savoir ce que ça fait de vivre tout ça ?  
- Alors, deviens un homme.  
- C'est déjà la seconde fois que tu le dis mais sans explications, je ne …  
- Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner. Tu es encore un garçon dans ta tête, tu agis comme tel. Mais je te fais la promesse que le jour où tu seras enfin devenu un homme, j'accepterai que tu m'accompagnes.

Elle se redressa lentement, lui sourit et dit :

- C'est quelque chose que tu dois faire seul. Et même moi, je suis passée par là.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et elle ajouté, d'un ton amusé :

- Mon père aurait préféré enseigner tout ça à un garçon, mais j'ai toujours été à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Il sourit légèrement mais quand elle se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre, il perdit tout expression et attira ses genoux contre lui pour y poser la tête en regardant les étoiles.  
Il y arriverait.  
Pendant ce temps, dans un recoin sombre du château, une femme jalouse était satisfaite. Son plan était en place, et ses pions en route. Et si tout se passait bien, elle n'aurait bientôt plus la moindre raison d'être jalouse.


	6. Chapter 6

**angel-ofshadow** : Le but principal d'Izuna est quand même de protéger son frère. Ils sont assez proches et il refuse de le perdre ^^ Oui, elle est agile ! peut être un peu trop mais bon, ça serait moins excitant si elle ne l'était pas ;)

* * *

Le lendemain, quatrième jour de tournoi, le planning des prochains combats avaient été affichés sur toutes les portes des chambres qu'occupaient les traqueurs et Dovah fut satisfaite de voir qu'elle allait se battre le jour même, pour le dernier combat de la journée. Alors, elle profita de son temps libre pour se détendre, tandis que Madara rendait visite à une personne un peu spéciale.  
Il n'était pas certain qu'il allait obtenir les réponses qu'il attendait, mais il fallait qu'il essayer pour ne pas regretter. Il descendit dans le village pour aller toquer à la porte d'une petite maison à l'écart des autres et un grand homme à la peau bronzée et aux yeux marrons lui ouvrit. Madara fut surpris de voir qu'Hashirama semblait fatigué et jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état aussi précaire, mais il prit la parole :

- J'ai besoin de vous parler.

Hashirama, qui ne s'attendait pas à une visite de son prince, s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de le laisser entrer et le jeune homme pénétra dans l'antre du héros de son enfance.  
Si le Traqueur avait été l'un des plus doués de sa génération, il n'avait plus son éclat caractéristique, même si sa maison était emplie de souvenirs qu'il avait ramené de chacun de ses voyages. Le plus vieux indiqua à son invité de pendre place et prit une grande inspiration avant de demander, d'une voix rauque à cause des excès d'alcool :

- Que puis-je pour vous, mon prince ?  
- Je veux tout savoir.  
- À quel propos ?  
- La chasse aux dragons.  
- Je vous ai déjà raconté tout ça quand vous étiez enfant.  
- Non, vous n'avez pas compris. Je veux que dans une semaine, je puisse sortir de la cité et être capable de me défendre.

L'ancien traqueur regarda son prince un court instant avant de comprendre que celui ci était devenu fou et rouvrir la porte pour lui indiquer de partir, mais devant l'immobilité du jeune homme, il dit :

- Sortez d'ici.  
- Pas avant que vous ayez accepté.  
- Je n'accepterai jamais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Vous êtes notre futur souverain et …  
- Et en tant que tel, je vous donne l'ordre de m'obéir et d'accéder à ma requête. Je connais les risques et je suis prêt à travailler jour et nuit pour y arriver !  
- Vous pourriez vous faire tuer, et même votre frère ne serait pas capable de vous reconnaître tellement votre corps aurait été amoché !

Madara se leva devant le haussement de ton d'Hashirama et grogna :

- J'en suis conscient et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Et si vous ne m'aidez pas, j'irais demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Hashirama soupira longuement avant de détailler la tenue du prince et dire :

- Attachez vous les cheveux et suivez moi.

Madara s'exécuta, satisfait et suivit le Traqueur jusqu'à une vieille étable proche de la maison. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir plusieurs mannequins d'entrainements, des armes ainsi que des armures en état et des poids servant sûrement à la musculation. Hashirama referma les portes derrière eux avec soin, sachant qu'il serait pendu si le Roi apprenait ce qui allait se passer ici et fit face à son nouvel élève en demandant :

- Depuis combien de temps ne vous vous êtes pas entrainé ?  
- Depuis mes classes avec le maitre d'arme.  
- Et vous comptez partir à la chasse aux dragons dans une semaine ?

Le prince acquiesça lentement, une boule au ventre et Hashirama secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur en disant :

- C'est impossible que je puisse vous apprendre ça en si peu de temps.  
- Combien de temps est ce qu'il faudrait ?  
- Toute une vie.

Madara serra les poings, les sourcils froncés et son ainé ajouta :

- Et vous vous feriez sûrement tuer lors de votre premier combat.  
- Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Hashirama scruta longuement le regard du plus jeune et se surprit à penser que quelque chose y avait changé. Il était déterminé et semblait vouloir aller au bout de son obsession. Ça n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il voyait un regard du genre, et son frère, Tobirama, avait eu le même, il y a tellement de temps.  
Il savait qu'il allait le regretter et que c'était risqué, mais il n'avait pas le droit de tuer les rêves de ce gosse. Si mourir contre un dragon ou dans un combat était ce qu'il voulait, il savait qu'il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, ça n'aurait rien changé. Madara découvrait enfin sa voie, celle qu'il avait uniquement effleurée jusque là, et Hashirama connaissait ce sentiment.  
Après quelques secondes, l'ainé sourit légèrement et dit :

- Prenez une épée, nous allons bien voir ce que vous valez.

Madara sourit, heureux que le Traqueur se soit enfin décidé et alla chercher une épée qui lui semblait adaptée avant de revenir vers son nouveau maitre.

- Mettez vous en garde.  
- Vous n'avez pas d'épée ?  
- Je dois d'abord analyser votre position.

Madara acquiesça et leva son épée en essayant de se souvenir de ses anciennes leçons. Hashirama s'approcha pour corriger la position de ses mains et de ses pieds avant de récupérer un bâton et demander :

- Une femme est-elle la raison de votre demande ?

Le prince, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, abaissa sa garde pour répondre et le Traqueur en profita pour la casser totalement et le désarmer d'un mouvement rapide avant de murmurer :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Qui est-elle ?  
- Une des Traqueurs, présente pour le tournoi et le dragon. Elle .. a dit que je pourrais l'accompagner quand je serais un homme.  
- Son nom ?  
- Dovah Khiin, fille de Fusroh Khiin.  
- Oh … son père était un homme doué et juste. Elle gagnera, j'en suis persuadé.

Madara acquiesça, convaincu lui aussi que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait, de toutes façons, abattre la bête et Hashirama ajouta :

- A votre place, j'aurais eu honte qu'elle dise quelque chose comme ça. À moins que vous soyez d'accord avec elle ?  
- Je suis un homme !  
- Peut être croyez-vous que le dire suffit à l'être ?

Madara reprit l'épée, et, de rage, essaya d'attaquer le traqueur qui esquiva son coup, lui attrapa la main avant de placer le bâton sous la gorge du plus jeune en grognant :

- Utilisez les couilles que vous avez mais ne laissez pas la rage vous contrôler, c'est le meilleur moyen d'être blessé.  
- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer !  
- Alors prouvez le !

Madara se dégagea de la prise et se remit en garde, l'air encore plus déterminé qu'avant, si tant est que ce soit possible tandis qu'Hashirama souriait intérieurement.  
Peut être allait-il réussir à apprendre deux ou trois choses au gamin pendant le temps imparti.  
Hashirama le fit se battre toute la journée, utilisant diverses armes afin de tester ses capacités. Il n'était pas mauvais, après autant de temps sans toucher à une arme mais la vie de château l'avait ramolli, dans le sens où il était un peu délicat quand il s'y mettait. À force d'être toujours protégé par des murs de plus d'un mètre d'épaisseur, il avait oublié ce qu'était la douleur, la fatigue physique ou même à quel point le sol pouvait paraître dur quant on tombait. Mais il se relevait à chaque fois et Hashirama ne vit aucune forme de doute en lui.  
À part quand Madara s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder la position du soleil dans le ciel et lâcher son épée en disant :

- Je dois y aller, mais je reviendrais demain à la première heure.  
- Où courrez vous comment ça ?  
- J'ai un combat à regarder.

Sur ces mots, le prince sortit en trombe de l'étable et courut jusque l'arène. Il était hors de question pour lui qu'il rate le combat de Dovah, même s'il devait ramper tellement ses muscles étaient douloureux.  
Hashirama, quant à lui, souriait sereinement. Si le gosse mettait autant de coeur dans son entrainement que dans le sprint qu'il venait d'effectuer, il y avait peut être de l'espoir.  
En arrivant à l'arène, Madara prit quelques secondes avant de monter sur l'estrade royale afin de reprendre son souffle et regarda rapidement dans la lice mais le match précédent celui de Dovah n'était pas encore commencé. Il détacha rapidement ses cheveux avant de souffler longuement et aller prendre sa place, près du trône de son père, qui brillait par son absence. Sa femme, Karui, le regarda s'installer d'un air suspicieux mais il lui jette un regard contrarié et grogna :

- Ferme la. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Elle fut surprise par l'attitude de son mari et serra les poings pour éviter de le provoquer, sachant que de toutes façons, son plan était en place et allait tout arranger. Elle ravala sa fierté mal placée et tourna à nouveau les yeux vers l'arène, la tête haute.  
Après tout, elle était la future reine et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de prendre le pouvoir.  
Izuna, qui avait observé la scène, resserra doucement sa main sur celle de sa femme, content d'avoir été marié à celle qu'il aimait et lui accorda un sourire chaleureux avant de l'embrasser sur le front et lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme autant que s'il lui avait murmuré les paroles les plus salaces au monde.

Le combat en cours se termina rapidement et Kakashi s'avança pour annoncer le prochain. Le silence se fit quand Dovah entra dans l'arène et elle leva les yeux vers son adversaire. Celui ci n'était pas aussi massif que le premier. À vrai dire, il n'était pas du même modèle que les autres hommes et semblait posséder des proportions normales en fait. Peut être allait-elle pouvoir se battre correctement, après tout, ça lui ferait un bon entrainement pour son combat final.  
Elle dégaina son arme en même temps que lui et il dit :

- J'ai connu ton père autrefois, et c'est un honneur de combattre contre son héritière.

Touchée, elle inclina la tête avec respect avant de se mettre en garde en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Il fut le premier à attaquer et les coups d'épée s'enchainèrent rapidement. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les combats précédents. Aucun de concurrents ne retenaient leurs coups et le bruit du métal contre le métal résonnait dans toute la cité, faisant écho aux acclamations de la foule.  
À nouveau, Dovah ne portait pas son armure et semblait tellement à l'aise que ça avait l'air simple. Elle paraît les coups avec habilité, contre attaquant, essayant à chaque seconde de trouver l'ouverture qui lui permettrait de mettre son adversaire à terre.

Madara la regardait avec intensité et se demandait si un jour, il pourrait combattre aussi bien. Il avait beau avoir eu des leçons avec un chevalier, il savait pertinemment que son niveau était loin d'effleurer celui de la jeune femme. Peut être même avait-il tord de vouloir la suivre mais il voulait se prouver qu'il pouvait le faire. Le prouver à son père, à son frère, au monde entier. Et s'il devait mourir pour ça .. Peut être était-il prêt à le faire.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des histoires que lui contait sa mère, quand elle était encore de ce monde.  
L'histoire commençait toujours avec un dragon, comme celle du Dragon bleu et de la Princesse Améris.

Celle ci était enfermée depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans la Tour Infernale car elle avait montré des signes de faiblesse face à ces monstres. Elle leur avait parlé, et d'après elle, ils avaient répondu, parlant dans sa tête comme un Dieu le ferait. C'était un blasphème et une honte pour sa famille qu'elle se comporte de la sorte et en punition, son père avait décidé de faire construire une tour si haute que personne ne pourrait jamais y monter pour la délivrer et dans laquelle elle ne pourrait se nourrir que de miel, étant donné que celui ci ne pourrissait pas. Il en fit récolter des quantités astronomiques et ferma lui même l'unique porte de la tour.  
La jeune femme, enfermée depuis plus de vingt ans et malheureuse que sa famille l'ait traitée de cette façon, brisa la fenêtre de sa chambre et sauta afin de mettre fin à sa vie, mais elle atterrit sur le dos d'un dragon qui passait par là. Il essaya d'abord de la désarçonner, gêné par sa présence, avant de se poser au sol et la regarder. Il ne put cependant pas la tuer quand il vit la jeune femme pleurer à chaudes larmes. Alors, il lui demanda :

- Pourquoi pleures tu ? Je peux te tuer si la mort est vraiment ce que tu souhaites.  
- Les seules personnes que j'ai jamais aimées m'ont abandonné.  
- Tu sais, humaine, l'amour est quelque chose de complexe.  
- Ils ne m'ont pas cru quand je leur ai dit que les dragons pouvaient parler.  
- Quel est ton nom ?  
- Améris.  
- Aujourd'hui est ton jour de chance, Améris. Tu as voulu mettre fin à ta vie, mais je vais lui donner un sens.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je vais t'apprendre à survivre et tu pourras reprendre ta vie à zéro.  
- Pourquoi feriez vous cela ?  
- Parce que nous ne sommes pas aussi cruels que ce que les hommes pensent.

La jeune femme sourit au dragon et celui ci passa des années à l'entrainer, lui apprenant à chasser, reconnaître ce qu'elle pouvait manger ou non et elle s'émerveillait toujours devant la somme de connaissances que la bête avait accumulée, et quand elle fut prête, le dragon lui fit confectionner une fiole et dit à Améris :

- Tu vas prendre ton couteau et faire couler mon sang pour remplir cette fiole.  
- Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal !  
- Je guérirais rapidement.

Elle dût réunir tout son courage, mais la jeune femme s'exécuta et recueillit le sang de son ami avant de fermer la fiole et il dit :

- Un jour, j'aurais besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, et quand ce jour arrivera, mon sang deviendra noir dans la fiole. Tu n'auras qu'à le boire pour me trouver.

Là dessus, le dragon reprit son voyage, arrêté quelques années plus tôt et Améris reprit sa vie. Elle se maria, eut des enfants mais ne leur parla jamais de sa rencontre avec le dragon bleu.  
Jusqu'au jour où le contenu de sa fiole changea de couleur. Là, elle leur dit qu'elle devait voyager, qu'elle reviendrait et qu'à ce moment là, elle leur raconterait tout. Après des aux revoir émouvants, elle vida le contenu de la fiole d'un trait et fut téléportées sur les terres sacrées des dragons, qui s'étaient réunis pour rendre un dernier hommage à leur ami, mourant. Celui ci avait attrapé une fièvre violente et n'avait jamais paru aussi vulnérable.  
Sans crainte, la jeune femme s'approcha lentement et posa doucement la main sur la tête de son ami qui sembla lui sourie en disant :

- Tu es venue.

Elle acquiesça lentement, la gorge serrée et il soupira en disant :

- Je souhaitais voir tous mes amis réunis, avant de mourir et mon souhait a été réalisé.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais dit merci.  
- Est-ce que tu as fondé une famille ?  
- Oui. J'ai un mari aimant et deux beaux enfants.  
- Dans ce cas, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir sauvée.

Il lui adressa un dernier regard avant de s'éteindre, en paix et pour la première fois de l'histoire, une femme pleura la mort d'un dragon. Ceux qui assistèrent à la scène ne tuèrent plus jamais d'humain et l'un d'entre eux ramena Améris chez elle.  
Elle raconta ensuite l'histoire du dragon bleu à ses enfants et leur dit :

- Il a été mon sauveur et mon meilleur ami. N'oubliez jamais, les monstres ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit.

Elle vécu jusqu'à l'âge de soixante dix ans et son fils cadet demanda l'autorisation aux dragon de l'enterrer près du dragon bleu. Ceux ci acceptèrent, et la légende dit que les deux tombes sont toujours visibles dans les Montagnes Sacrées.

Ça avait toujours été une des histoires préférées de Madara, parce qu'il avait parfois l'impression que sa mère était Améris. En tous cas, il l'imaginait toujours comme telle. Et tandis qu'il regardait Dovah se battre avec acharnement, il se demanda si son père, ou même sa mère lui avait déjà raconté cette histoire.

Le combat se termina après la tombée de la nuit, quand Dovah réussit enfin à mettre son adversaire à terre. Celui ci la félicita avec beaucoup de chaleur et elle l'aida à se relever afin de lui serrer la main et le saluer comme il le méritait. C'était, de loin, le plus beau combat depuis le début du tournoi et tout le monde semblait avoir apprécié le spectacle.


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai l'impression que cette histoire plait moins que les autres ^^ ca m'attriste un peu mais bon !  
J'ai bientôt terminé l'écriture d'un MadaraOC (encore un !), je le posterais sûrement, après plusieurs relectures et des corrections !

**angel-ofshadow** : Oui, il fallait au moins un adversaire pas arrogant ou macho. je voulais pas que tout le monde soit contre ma pauvre Dovah ^^ Madara ne va pas mourir, non. :D Enfin ... Bref :D Et ça n'est pas un prodige non plus ^^

Ce chapitre est très court, désolée :D

* * *

La jeune femme rentra assez rapidement afin de manger dans sa chambre et se coucher rapidement, mais ses plans furent changés par Madara. Avec précautions, elle le laissa entrer dans sa chambre et il regarda son petit campement devant le feu avant de demander :

- Le lit ne te convient pas ? Le matelas est trop mou peut être ?  
- Non il est parfait mais la chambre refroidit rapidement dans la nuit alors je préfère dormir près du feu.  
- Je le fais déplacer si tu veux.  
- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas comme ça.

Il acquiesça et elle demanda :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu es là ?  
- Je voulais qu'on parle un peu et il fait froid dehors alors ..

Elle sourit légèrement avant de dire :

- Chochotte.  
- Quoi ? Non, mais, j'ai pas l'habitude !

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle alla s'asseoir près du feu. Il hésita un moment avant de faire de même et il dit :

- Je …

Il se ravisa au dernier moment de lui dire qu'il avait demandé à Hashirama de l'entrainer et soupira légèrement avant de demander :

- Tu connais l'histoire du Dragon bleu et de la Princesse Améris ?  
- Non, qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Une des histoires que ma mère nous racontait, à Izuna et moi, quand nous étions enfants. Ta mère ne t'en a jamais raconté ?  
- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Elle est morte quand j'étais très jeune et je me souviens à peine de son visage.  
- Oh .. Je suis désolé.

Elle haussa une épaule et il se racla la gorge en demandant :

- Tu veux l'entendre ?  
- Je veux bien.

Il lui sourit et raconta l'histoire avec un enthousiasme à peine caché. Il faisait de grand gestes, un peu inutiles, mais ça ne faisant qu'ajouter de la couleur à cette histoire émouvante. Dovah écoutait attentivement, le regard perdu dans les flammes, s'imaginant chaque scène en détails et fut gênée de sentir les larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux quand le dragon mourut. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait appri à ne pas pleurer et que ce soit une histoire pour enfant qui y parvienne était horriblement embarrassant mais Madara, totalement dans l'histoire, ne sembla pas le remarquer.  
Quand il eut terminé, elle sourit et dit :

- Je mourrais dans un combat contre un dragon.  
- Ça n'est pas sûr.  
- C'est ce que je souhaite. Je refuse de mourir à cause d'une maladie, ou de la main d'un homme. Je veux, et je sais, qu'un jour, un dragon me tuera et ça sera sûrement le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Madara la dévisagea comme si elle était folle et elle ajouta :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.  
- Et si un jour, les dragons retournent sur leurs terres, qu'est ce que tu feras ?  
- Je … Je crois que je deviendrais ermite, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
- Ça n'est pas gai !  
- Je sais. Mais je doute que quelque chose puisse m'exaltait autant que mes combats contre les dragons et je refuse d'avoir une vie malheureuse.  
- Tu n'as jamais pensé à fonder une famille ?

Cette fois, ce fut son tour de le dévisager et elle fronça les sourcils en demandant :

- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Tu sais, avoir des enfants, une descendance, un mari.  
- Une maison dont je devrais m'occuper toute la journée en plus de gamins collants et bruyants ?  
- Tu es pessimiste.  
- Non, loin de là, je ne veux juste pas gâcher ma vie avec tout ça. Il faudrait m'enchainer pour que j'accepte ce genre de vie, et encore, je crois que je me laisserais mourir.

Madara ne put retenir un gloussement, devant son jugement aussi radical et elle rit légèrement avant de dire :

- Je dois te faire penser à une sauvage.  
- Pas vraiment. Surtout à une femme qui cherche une indépendance totale.  
- Je ne la cherche pas, je l'ai déjà.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que tu fuis les gens ?  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne fuis pas les gens.  
- Tu m'as dit que ton meilleur ami était ton cheval. Ca veut dire que tu ne peux compter sur personne d'autre, non ?  
- Je ne veux personne d'autre.  
-Pourquoi ?

Elle détourna les yeux un instant avant de dire :

- Parce que c'est comme ça.  
- Ça n'est pas une réponse.

Elle soupira légèrement avant de regarder à nouveau le feu et dire :

- Je fais un métier dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'on me pleure.

Il ne répondit pas alors elle lui jeta un regard en coin avant de dire :

- A chaque fois que je me lance dans un combat contre un dragon, il y a cinquante pour cent de chances que je n'en revienne pas vivante et même si je reviens, je risque d'être blessée ou défigurée.

Il baissa la tête, gêné d'avoir insisté et elle hésita un long moment avant de dire :

- Quand mon père est parti pour son dernier combat, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il doutait. Il savait qu'il n'en reviendrait sûrement pas mais il est quand même parti parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il était Traqueur et s'il n'allait pas tuer ce dragon, alors il aurait le poids d'un village massacré sur les épaules. Et au bout de deux semaines, alors que je l'attendais à notre campement, j'ai vu le dragon passer au dessus de moi et j'ai compris que mon père ne reviendrait pas. Et je ne veux pas faire subir ça à quelqu'un qui pourrait tenir à moi; ça serait cruel.

Madara resta un long moment silencieux avant de demander :

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que si je deviens un homme, comme tu dis, tu refuseras que je t'accompagne ?  
- Est ce que ça veut dire que tu tiens à moi ?

Complétement dos au mur, Madara ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire :

- J'apprécie nos conversations et à part mon frère, je n'ai personne à qui parler en général.  
- N'as-tu pas des amis ?  
- J'ai mon frère. Mais les amis sont dangereux pour un futur roi. Ils te poignardent dans le dos à la première occasion. Depuis le début, tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que ta vie est dangereuse, mais la mienne l'est tout autant, même si ça n'est pas aussi extrême. Je pourrais être assassiné à chaque fois que je tourne le dos à quelqu'un.  
- J'ai un conseil pour toi dans ce cas.

Il releva la tête et elle lui sourit en disant :

- Ne tourne le dos à personne.  
- Et il faudrait que je rase les murs en permanence ?  
- Ça serait lâche.  
- Qu'est ce que je devrais faire, dans ce cas ?  
- Prouver à ces personnes que tu n'as rien à craindre pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée de t'attaquer.

Madara sourit et avoua :

- Je ne crois pas être capable de faire ça.  
- Et pourtant, tu penses pouvoir tuer un dragon ?  
- C'est pas pareil.  
- Bien sûr que si. Pire, un dragon n'a pas besoin d'arme pour te tuer.

Elle se leva et alla récupérer plusieurs dents pour les lui montrer en disant :

- Celles ci appartenaient à des jeunes.  
- Des jeunes .. ?  
- D'un ou deux ans, sûrement. Et ce sont les plus grosses que j'ai pu récupérer. Ma mule ne pourrait pas les tirer si je me trimballais les quarante neuf.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait des autres .. ?  
- Je les ai laissées à leur propriétaire. Et celle ci ont été perdues durant le combat parce que je refuse de profaner le corps d'un de mes adversaire, ça serait manquer d'honneur.

Elle lui donna une des dents pour qu'il puisse en juger son poids et elle dit :

- Les petits deviennent mortels dès qu'ils apprennent à voler et les mères les emmènent à la chasse. Sur des animaux, d'abord, puis sur les humains. Et quand ils sont assez bons pour se débrouiller eux même, elle les vire du nid avant d'aller s'accoupler avec un nouveau mâle.  
- C'est cruel pour les petits.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est ce que mon père a fait avec moi et je n'en suis pas triste. Quand j'ai tué mon premier dragon, il m'a dit : « Aujourd'hui, tu es une Traqueuse et la première femme à faire ce métier. Nous ne sommes plus parents mais confrères et je te traiterais comme tel ». Et ça ne m'a jamais empêché de l'aimer. Il faut juste savoir quitter le nid ..

Madara resta pensif un long moment avant de baisser la tête et demander :

- Est ce que tu as déjà tuer des hommes ?

La jeune femme fut surprise par la question mais acquiesça en murmurant :

- Plusieurs. Pour me défendre.  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait ?  
- Je …

Elle se racla la gorge et murmura :

- Je ne veux pas en parler, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Pourquoi est ce que .. tu n'aimes pas ta femme ?

Il la regarda d'un air gêné avant de dire :

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de raisons. Il y a juste certaines personnes avec lesquelles tu accroches directement, et d'autres que tu détestes au premier regard, et ça a été le cas avec elle. Je vais devenir Roi, à la mort du dragon, et je n'ai même pas eu le droit de choisir ma reine. Et crois moi, si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, elle serait encore en train de rôtir sous le soleil de son Pays. Mais la vie des nobles est loin d'être amusante.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait de ses journées ?  
- J'en sais foutre rien, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir !

Elle sourit devant son ton détaché et il gloussa légèrement avant de dire :

- Ayana, la femme d'Izuna aime beaucoup le jardinage et c'est elle qui arrange les jardins chaque année, au début du printemps.  
- Elle a l'air très douce.  
- Elle l'est.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers le prince et il la regardait intensément le temps d'une seconde. Un peu plus et ses pupilles charbon pouvait s'enflammer tandis qu'il se noyait dans l'océan de ses yeux. En quelques jours, elle l'avait plus attiré que sa reine en dix ans et il le savait, à présent, il la voulait. Pas pour une nuit seulement. Il voulait chevaucher avec elle jusqu'aux confins de la terre, vivre d'aventures à ses côtés. Il voulait la voir sourire tous les jours et …

- Tu devrais partir, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Elle se détourna, indifférente et il sentit un poignard invisible venir blesser son coeur. Il serra les doigts sur la couverture qui couvrait le sol et murmura :

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaite.

Il se releva, la tête basse et s'éloigna vers la porte.

- Madara ..

Il s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas.

- Nous pourrons parler à nouveau demain, si tu le souhaites.  
- Nous verrons.

Il sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus et souffla lentement pour se calmer.  
Peut être avait-elle raison. Peut être n'était-il pas un homme encore.

Il rejoignit sa chambre d'un pas vif et réveilla sa femme pour l'honorer, ignorant les protestations de celle ci mais ça ne l'aida pas. Il se sentait toujours aussi vide, et même au moment de se coucher, alors qu'elle criait dans le vide qu'il était fou et que c'était un viol, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas devenir un homme pour elle, pour qu'elle l'accepte, mais pour lui même. Il devait se prouver à lui même sa valeur et se montrer digne de voyager aux côtés d'une femme comme elle.  
Dovah, quant à elle, soupira longuement avant de se coucher. Elle caressa lentement la fourrure qui la couvrait et frissonna en repensant à son regard sur elle. Mais elle était une femme d'honneur, et convoiter un homme marié était proscris.


	8. Chapter 8

**angel-ofshadow** : Oui, je me doute que la fantasy dans Naruto, c'est pas souvent. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un western aussi :p Après, peut être que les personnages plaisent pas trop non plus. J'adore Madara/Tobi, Izuna et l'Akatsuki et je lis beaucoup de fics en anglais à leur propos parce que les fics francaises sont souvent courtes ou pas vraiment développée. Je ne suis pas une grande écrivain, je le sais bien mais bon ^^ J'adore écrire et si je publiais tout ce que j'ai sur mon pc, je serais pas sortie de la galère xD Le point de vue de Dovah sur les enfants est un peu le mien aussi ^^ Mais bon, après, faut trouver la bonne personne, hein xD Je veux pas en dire plus sur ton PS ! :D Je ne veux pas spoil et dis toi qu'il ne restera pas beaucoup de chapitres (les derniers sont un peu plus longs ^^) Continue juste de lire ;)

* * *

À l'aube du cinquième jour, tous deux s'évitèrent. L'un prit la direction d'une étable tandis que l'autre allait pratiquer des exercices de concentration afin de vider son esprit et rééquilibrer son corps. Pendant ce temps, un autre prince réfléchissait, sa femme allongée nue contre lui. La veille, il avait entendu des cris venant de la chambre de son frère et cela faisait des mois que ça n'était pas arrivé. Madara détestait sa femme et la touchait le moins possible, et c'était réciproque. Mais Karui ne voulait pas risquer sa place. Elle connaissait les limites de son mari et savait toujours quand s'arrêter. Après tout, elle était la futur reine et ça inquiétait le cadet.  
À vrai dire, Izuna avait toujours soutenu son frère corps et âme parce qu'il savait que la couronne était un fardeau lourd à porter. Il savait aussi que les épaules de son frère étaient assez larges pour supporter n'importe quel poids mais son frère n'était pas fait pour ça. Madara avait le tempérament d'un guerrier et se retrouver enfermé dans une cage dorée, était un fléau pour lui. Il avait essayé de l'aider quand il était allé parler à Dovah, mais celle ci avait raison, dans le fond. Son frère n'avait pas l'entrainement nécessaire pour tout ça.

- Izu, ça ne va pas ?

Izuna baissa les yeux vers sa femme qui le regardait d'un air soucieux et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
- Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Je crois que je ne vais pas aller regarder le tournoi, ce matin.  
- Ne me laisse pas seule avec Karui.  
- Non, ne t'en fais pas, Père doit y aller aujourd'hui, et il t'adore. Et au pire, demande à tes suivantes de t'accompagner, elles sont là pour ça.  
- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
- Je dois parler à une ou deux personnes mais je te rejoindrais rapidement.  
- Est ce que tout va bien ?  
- Tout ira bien ma belle, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et comme à son habitude, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever et s'habiller chaudement. L'hiver était rude, cette année.  
Il demanda à chaque domestique qu'il croisa s'ils avaient vu son frère mais tous leur répondirent que le prince avait été absent pour le petit déjeuner. Alors, Izuna, son idée totalement confirmée, se rendit à la maison d'Hashirama qu'il trouva vide avant de se diriger vers l'étable. Oh, il connaissait son frère, ça ne faisait aucun doute.  
Il le trouva torse nu, en train de faire des pompes sur un sol poussiéreux, l'ancien Traqueur comptant à côté de lui. Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête au moment moment tandis qu'Izuna claquait la porte derrière lui et le cadet sourit en disant :

- Tiens donc, il me semblait bien que mon frère complotait.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Izuna ?

L'ainé se redressa pour reprendre un peu de constance et souffler un peu tandis qu'Izuna fut surpris.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant grossi. C'est pour ça que tu ne portes plus de ceintures au dessus de tes tuniques ?

Madara rougit en croisant les bras sur son ventre grassouillet tandis qu'Hashirama se retint de rire. Il attrapa sa tunique pour la remettre rapidement et demanda à son frère :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Et bien, j'aurais aimé te parler en privé en fait.

Hashirama se retira immédiatement et Izuna s'approcha en demandant :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Rien du tout.  
- Tu essayes de te remettre en forme assez rapidement pour partir avec elle ?

Devant le silence qui suivit, le plus jeune soupira et demanda :

- Quand est ce que j'ai arrêté d'être ton confident ?  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'on le découvre.  
- Pourquoi ? Un futur roi a le droit de garder la forme.  
- Je ne suis pas le futur roi.  
- Selon l'ordre de descendance, et comme Père l'a décidé, après la mort du dragon, tu seras couronné.  
- Alors, j'abdiquerai et tu prendras ma place.

Izuna fut surpris devant l'assurance qu'avait pris son frère et s'approcha à nouveau pour poser une main sur son épaule en disant :

- Écoute moi Madara, et n'interprètes pas mal ce que je vais te dire. Je trouve ça honorable que tu veuilles suivre tes rêves, et je te soutiendrais à cent pour cent, je t'en donne ma parole. Mais certaines personnes ne seront sûrement pas d'accord avec ça.  
- Je me fous de Père.  
- Je ne parle pas de lui. Tu es peut être beaucoup de choses mais tu n'es pas stupide. Tu es même le plus intelligent d'entre nous deux et je te le dis en ami : il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas contrôler et tu dois t'en méfier.

Madara regarda son frère un long moment dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer. Alors, Izuna sourit et dit :

- Bien. Heureusement qu'on fait la même taille, ils n'auront pas à modifier la couronne pour qu'elle m'aille.

Madara sourit et Izuna lui attrapa la graisse du ventre en disant :

- Mais tu ne perdras pas ça avant la fin du tournoi !  
- Je ne le saurais pas si j'essaye pas.

L'ainé repoussa son frère qui, amusé, rit un instant avant de s'écarter et dire :

- Je vais aller manger un peu, et tu devrais faire de même si tu ne veux pas t'évanouir. Mais montre toi au tournoi. L'absence du Roi est déjà grossière, alors celle de l'héritier du trône quand son père n'est pas là est pire que tout.  
- Je viendrais dans l'après midi.  
- Et n'oublie pas, Madara, quoique tu fasses ou que tu décides, tu auras toujours mon soutien total.

Madara sourit légèrement, touché par les paroles de son frère et celui ci regarda un peu autour de lui avant de dire :

- Allez, reprends tes exercice, sue un peu, ça te fera maigrir.

Devant l'air contrarié de son frère, Izuna se dépêcha de sortir de l'étable et Hashirama y revint en demandant :

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Reprenez vos pompes et je reprends le compte du début !  
- Mais ça n'est pas …  
- Le double si vous contestez.

Madara se retint de grogner, enleva son vêtement et reprit son exercices, se motivant de paysages magnifiques et de dragons majestueux. Il continua jusqu'à l'épuisement, à savoir le moment où il ne pouvait plus marcher sans trébucher. Même respirer lui semblait difficile, mais il aimait ça. Hashirama semblait satisfait de le voir dans cet état, et lui dit :

- Vous savez, mon prince, cet entrainement ne vous servira à rien.  
- Pourquoi est ce que vous me le prodiguez, dans ce cas ?  
- Je ne cherche pas à vous muscler ou vous apprendre à vous battre, mais à dépasser vos limites. Parce que c'est ce que vous devrez faire, à chaque fois que vous combattrez un dragon. Il ne patientera pas parce que vous serez fatigué ou blessé. Il vous poursuivra coute que coute et si vous n'êtes pas capable d'aller au delà de vos limites, il vous tuera.

Madara acquiesça d'un signe de tête et but à la gourde de son maitre d'arme avant de demander :

- Vous croyez que j'en suis capable ?  
- Je crois que vous avez du courage, mais qu'il vous en faudra plus pour faire un choix que pour combattre un dragon.  
- Je crois que je comprends.  
- Vous seriez idiot si ça n'était pas le cas.

Madara sourit, grimaça en sentant que même ses joues étaient douloureuses et demanda :

- Puis-je prendre un bain chez vous pour me rendre au tournoi après ?  
- Ça ne me dérange pas, mais ne vous attendez pas à de l'eau chaude.

Hashirama aida le plus jeune à se relever et avez précautions, ils sortirent de l'étable et rejoignirent la maison du Traqueur. Comme prévu, Madara prit son bain dans une eau glaciale, bien qu'il eut du mal à entrer dans la baignoire et après s'être rhabillé, il se rendit au tournoi, pour prendre place à côté de sa femme. Celle ci l'ignora mais il était beaucoup trop préoccupé par l'absence de son père pour s'en soucier. Il échangea un regard avec Izuna et celui ci lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas plus de nouvelles.  
Une des domestiques servit un déjeuner aux princes tandis que les combats s'enchainaient, toujours aussi longs, et la foule semblait n'attendre qu'une personne.

Et quand celle ci entra dans l'arène, des acclamations s'élevèrent. Elle était la championne pour tous. Celle qui leur avait prouvé que la taille ne comptait pas et encore une fois, elle se retrouvait contre un géant.  
Dovah avait passé la journée à méditer et à se détendre. Elle devait ménager ses efforts afin de garder un maximum de forces pour son combat final, mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses supporters et les ennuyer. Sa popularité ne l'atteignait pas, mais elle n'aimait pas briser les rêves.  
Elle croisa le regard de Madara, qui lui adressa un léger sourire et elle sentit son coeur se réchauffer. Alors il ne lui en voulait pas pour la veille ? Elle savait qu'elle avait été impolie, et elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser dans son égo, mais elle n'était pas ce genre de femme.

Son adversaire lui rappela qu'elle était là pour se battre et non faire les yeux doux à un prince et elle se prit un coup, du plat de l'épée, dans le dos. Celui ci la propulsa à terre et elle en eut le souffle coupé, mais elle souffla lentement avant de se relever, dos à son adversaire. Il y eut quelques rires, dans les Traqueurs encore présents et Dovah épousseta lentement sa tunique avant de murmurer les paroles d'un vieux chant, que son père lui avait appris. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Madara, qui semblait soucieux et évita un coup d'épée, bloqua l'avant bras de son adversaire sous son aisselle et attrapa le haut de l'armure de l'homme de sa main libre avant de le faire passer, utilisant la force du coup, au dessus de son épaule. Il atterrit lourdement au sol, sans parler de son épaule qui se déboita.  
Elle remit le bras en place d'un mouvement brusque et se pencha vers son adversaire pour murmurer :

- Le mouvement que je viens d'utiliser, je l'ai appris auprès d'un guerrier du nom de Rock Lee. Et je te promets, gros lard, que si j'apprends que tu as de nouveau attaqué un homme ou pire, une femme, par derrière, je te traque, jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut et je te donnerai en pâture aux dragons. Sommes nous d'accord ?

L'homme hocha rapidement la tête et elle sourit avant de se redresser afin de sortir de l'arène sous les acclamations. Plus que trois combats, et elle allait pouvoir faire ce pourquoi elle était venue.  
Sans attendre, elle rejoignit sa chambre, dina et attendit. D'être enfermée ici, alors qu'elle savait qu'un combat magnifique l'attendait commençait à la ronger. Sans parler du fait qu'elle savait à présent, ce combat serait le dernier. Elle savait qu'elle allait y laisser la vie, ça s'était imposé en elle comme une évidence.  
Du côté des princes, l'ennui revint rapidement et ils dinèrent en compagnie de quelques nobles venus assister au tournoi, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi vienne murmurer à l'oreille de l'ainé :

- Mon prince, votre père vous fait demander. Et votre frère aussi.

Il acquiesça, laissa son repas et fit un signe de la tête à Izuna qui le suivit jusque la chambre de leur Père. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà à son chevet, dont le prêtre, qui semblait prier les anciens Dieux ainsi qu'Iruka qui prenait en note ce que disait le Roi.  
Les princes s'approchèrent, s'agenouillèrent près du lit et le souverain toussa un peu avant de murmurer :

- Mes fils … Ce soir, je m'en vais rejoindre votre mère …

Izuna baissa la tête, une boule dans la gorge mais Madara la releva en disant :

- Non, Père, ça n'est pas encore l'heure ! Vous devez …  
- Si, Madara. J'ai déjà donné mes dernières volontés à Iruka et il vous les récitera. Je ..

Un râle sortit de la gorge du Roi et il murmura :

- Je n'ai pas été un bon père, je le sais. Je vous ai mariés tous les deux très jeunes, sans vous laisser le temps de trouver l'amour et je vous demande pardon. J-j'aurais été meilleur si votre mère n'était pas partie aussi rapidement .. Je .. Madara … C'est ton rôle de prendre la couronne maintenant. Tu es mon fils, mon héritier depuis ta naissance et je sais que tu feras le bon choix. Izuna … S-sois toujours présent pour ton frère, tu m'entends ?  
- Oui Père.

La voix étouffée du jeune prince indiqua à tout le monde qu'il pleurait, le visage caché dans l'épaisseur des couvertures et Madara ferma les yeux en entendant son père respirer de plus en plus faiblement, jusqu'à ce que plus un souffle ne sorte d'entre ses lèvres.  
Un silence absolu se fit dans la pièce et l'ainé attira son frère contre lui pour le réconforter. Izuna se cacha, honteux de se montrer aussi faible, contre le torse de son frère et personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'Izuna se redresse, essuyant ses joues des manches et murmure :

- J-je suis désolé, je dois …

Madara hocha la tête et le plus jeune se leva pour rejoindre ses quartiers et y laisser sa tristesse se libérer.  
Madara, quant à lui, se redressa lentement, regarda un instant son père avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et murmurer :

- Et maintenant ?

Le silence dura encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka pose un genoux à terre en disant :

- Ce que vous ordonnerez, mon Roi.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce imitèrent le jeune scribe et Madara sentit son coeur se serrer. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement et il murmura :

- Je … J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre et Iruka l'y rattrapa en disant :

- Mon Roi, je .. Je dois vous lire une des volontés de votre père.  
- J'écoute.  
- Il souhaitait que le couronnement ne se fasse qu'après le tournoi et la mort du dragon.  
- Et jusque là ?  
- Jusque là, le conseil s'occupera des funérailles et des annonces. Reposez vous et faites votre deuil mon Roi.

Madara sembla perdre le peu de couleurs qui lui restait et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de monter à sa chambre d'enfant pour s'y enfermer. Il ne voulait voir personne à ce moment là. Il avait besoin d'être loin de tout ça, une dernière fois.  
Dans une autre partie du château, une princesse souriait en entendant la nouvelle venant d'une des domestique, tandis que l'autre réconfortait son prince.  
Quant à la jeune Dovah, elle attendit Madara une grande partie de la nuit, sans savoir ce qui venait de se passer, et pensa qu'il lui en voulait. Ou qu'elle l'avait peut être ennuyée. L'un ou l'autre, elle ne pouvait de toutes façons rien y faire.  
La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Le roi était mort.  
Il était déstabilisé. Il avait toujours envie de partir mais la mort de son père avait précipité tous ses plans. Comment allait-il partir maintenant que tout le monde l'attendait ? Le roi avait trépassé et il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de prendre sa suite. Pire, il allait devoir supporter le sourire arrogant de sa femme. Elle avait attendu ça dès le moment où ils avaient été mariés et maintenant, elle était officiellement reine. Une reine infidèle et castratrice.  
Quand il descendit aux cuisines, au petit matin, le silence fut lourd à son passage, et tout le monde s'inclina devant lui. Tous furent surpris par ses cernes et son air fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi mais il n'avait pas pleuré non plus. Et s'il l'avait fait, ça n'aurait certainement pas été à cause de la mort de son père.

En passant devant la porte de la chambre de Dovah, il serra les poings pour se retenir d'y entrer et après un rapide petit déjeuner en cuisines, il se rendit dans l'étable d'Hashirama afin de s'y entrainer. Il avait besoin d'évacuer tout le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine.  
Le conseil du château réunit tous les crieurs afin qu'ils aillent annoncer la mort du Roi dans tout le royaume, ainsi que le futur couronnement de l'héritier. Tout le monde était invité à venir rendre hommage au Roi défunt et acclamer le nouveau.

Izuna, quant à lui, refusait de sortir de son lit, où il s'était réfugié contre sa femme. Elle le comprenait, il avait toujours aimé son père, malgré sa fermeté et ses absences. Il l'avait admiré.  
Dovah se préparait avec morosité à son combat du jour et apprit la mort du roi en entendant des domestiques parler quand elle passa devant les cuisines. Elle sentit immédiatement son coeur se serrer, mais pas parce qu'elle appréciait le Roi. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, en bien ou en mal, durant des années. Son père l'avait évoqué, une fois ou deux mais n'avait jamais vraiment donné d'avis sur l'homme. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un noble avec une couronne. Mais elle pensait à Madara, à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle pensait le connaître assez maintenant, et la mort de son père signait la fin de sa vie. Il allait devoir prendre le trône et abandonner ses rêves.  
Elle aurait aimé l'aider à surmonter ça, vu qu'elle avait connu la tristesse de perdre un père, mais il n'était pas venu, sûrement occupé à le pleurer ou festoyer. Au lieu de ça, elle avait passé une nuit seule, à l'attendre mais comment lui en vouloir ?


	9. Chapter 9

**angel-ofshadow** : Euh, Joker sur le Death fic ! :D Ah oui, le ventre grassouillet de Madara. Disons qu'on voit partout des personnages sculptés comme des mannequin, toujours parfaits, mais faut rester réaliste. un mec qui sort pas d'un chateau, mange bien et ne fait pas d'exercice grossira, c'est inévitable. Après bon, il fait pas non plus cent cinquante kilos mais il a son petit ventre, des poignets d'amour discrets. Après, ma Dovah, je dirais sans problème que c'est une "Mary-Sue", genre de personnage que je n'aime pas vraiment en général. un peu trop parfaite mais ça n'est pas simple d'écrire et arriver à se détacher de l'histoire. Pour Madara .. Regarde sur mon profile le nombre d'histoires que j'ai entamées à son propos, sans parler des ébauches commencées (environ une dizaine de pages), pour garder les idées en mémoire. Actuellement, je suis sur une histoire avec un trio amoureux avec lui, son frère et une OC, dans un monde un peu bizarre et c'est la "suite" d'une idée que j'ai eue il y a quelques jours. et la première partie de l'histoire, je l'écrirais après que j'ai terminé celle là. Bref, tout un programme :p Ouais non, j'aime pas laisser mes lecteurs dans l'attente. J'ai fait l'erreur sur "Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait Gaara ?" et j'ai vraiment eu du mal à la finir mais je pouvais pas laisser mes lecteurs aussi proches de la fin. du coup, les prochaines fics que je publierais seront terminées (Et j'en ai terminée une, il n'y a pas si longtemps, cf mon profile ;) )

* * *

Dovah passa une grande partie de la matinée à méditer et faire des échauffements avant de se rendre à l'arène bien avant le début de son combat. Comme à son habitude, elle se tenait à l'écart des autres traqueurs et ceux ci lui jetaient des regards malsains. Le favoris de l'ancien Roi en particulier.  
Il la déshabillait constamment du regard, comme un affamé pouvait regarder un morceau de viande. Bien sûr, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée, quand l'heure serait arrivée et elle n'aurais aucune chance d'y échapper. Jamais il n'avait laissé une femme insatisfaite.  
Madara arriva au tournoi débraillé. Sa tenue était loin d'être satisfaisante par rapport au protocole, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il prit sa place, incapable de s'installer sur le siège de son père et soupira longuement avant de regarder son frère, qui faisait de son mieux pour se montrer digne.

- Madara ..

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant sa femme l'appeler et grogna :

- Ferme la.  
- Je sais ce que tu fais et je comprends que …  
- Tu ne sais rien.  
- Tu veux partir chasser les dragons, non ?

Madara se redressa, l'air sombre et Karui caressa doucement sa main en disant :

- Quand tu seras roi, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, y compris partir à la chasse aux dragons si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment. Et si tu as peur pour le royaume, je gouvernerais pendant ton absence. Je m'occuperai de tout pour ne pas que tu aies à te soucier de ça pendant tes voyages.

Pour la première fois, Madara fut surpris par l'apparente gentillesse de sa femme. Il la regarda longuement, et scruta son air profondément concerné avant de demander :

- Tu ferais ça ?  
- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases, toi et moi, mais je veux vraiment que ça change. Tu es un homme bon Madara, et si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour t'aider, je le ferais.  
- Je .. vais y réfléchir.

Elle sourit légèrement en voyant son mari se détendre légèrement mais intérieurement, elle était la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être naïf à ce point.  
Cependant, Izuna veillait au grain et soupira en constatant que la femme cupide de son frère était prête à tout pour avoir une once de pouvoir. Mais il n'interviendrait pas de suite. Déjà parce que pour le moment, il n'en avait pas le courage, mais surtout parce que s'il était tout le temps dans le dos de son frère, celui ci ne grandirait jamais, et à vingt-sept ans, il était peut être temps qu'il le fasse.  
Le tour de Dovah arriva lentement et elle expédia le combat rapidement. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le faire durer un peu, mais son adversaire était médiocre et elle se demandait franchement comment il avait pu arriver jusque là.

Elle dina dans sa chambre et allait se coucher quand deux coups furent tapés à sa porte. Elle n'y répondit pas mais la porte s'ouvrit quand même pour Madara qui entra sans un mot, la referma en verrouillant le loquet avant de venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir aussi mal. Ses mains tremblaient, son regard était vide, inexpressif, sans parler de ses vêtements sales et son teint blême. D'une main douce, elle glissa une couverture sur ses épaules et l'attira contre elle sans qu'il ne résiste. Il hésita un instant avant de passer les bras autour de sa taille fine et fourrer son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour profiter au maximum de sa présence.  
Ce soir, elle était le pilier qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer.  
Elle caressa doucement sa nuque et murmura :

- Quand j'ai perdu mon père, j'ai pensé tout abandonner et me faire servante dans un château. Ça a été mon seul moment de faiblesse. Il était ce que j'avais de plus précieux.  
- Je ne sais même pas si je l'aimais.  
- Bien sûr que tu l'aimais, sinon, tu ne te sentirais pas aussi mal.  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais pas et tu n'es pas …  
- Pas quoi ?  
- Tu es une Traqueuse et tu … tu ne connais rien à la noblesse et à …  
- Je n'y connais peut être rien, et pour tout te dire, je ne veux pas savoir, mais il y a une chose que je sais. Mon père était chevalier et ma mère est la cousine de l'actuel roi du Pays de la Terre. Elle était de sang royal, ce qui fait de moi … une noble, dans un sens. Je crois même pouvoir demander à être ajoutée à la liste de succession.

Madara se redressa légèrement pour la regarder avant de murmurer :

- Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça ..  
- A vrai dire, je n'y pense pas souvent non plus. Ils sont ma seule famille et pourtant, je ne les ai jamais vus et entre nous, je ne veux pas les voir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Ils n'ont jamais demandé de mes nouvelles et je ne suis même pas certaine qu'ils connaissent mon existence.

Madara reposa la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et elle caressa doucement sa joue en disant :

- Ne le nie pas par fierté Madara, tu aimais ton père, même si tu lui en voulais de briser tes rêves et tu as le droit de le pleurer.  
- Je ne pleure pas.  
- Ça te ferait du bien pourtant, tu sais ?

Il dit non de la tête et elle sourit en disant :

- Arrête, tu as une mine horrible et en quelques jours, je t'ai vu plus charmant qu'en ce moment.  
- Charmant ?  
- Ne joue pas la surprise, tu es attirant et tu en es conscient. Alors pleure un coup et après, ça ira mieux.  
- Et si ça ne va pas mieux ?  
- Je ne crois pas devoir t'indiquer la porte de ma chambre, et tu es chez toi ici.  
- Et quand tu seras partie ?  
- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire pour m'accompagner.  
- Même si tu sais que je t'apprécie ? Tu prendrais le risque de me faire souffrir ?  
- Je n'aurais qu'à être meilleure que d'habitude et ne pas me faire tuer.

Il sourit légèrement et la serra doucement contre lui pour étouffer ses pleurs sur son épaule tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aimait pas mentir et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, elle regrettait de l'avoir laissé s'attacher à elle. Il allait souffrir et elle se haïssait pour ça.  
Il passa plusieurs minutes à laisser sa tristesse se déverser sur cette épaule salvatrice, serrant parfois les mains sur les vêtements de Dovah avant de se redresser lentement en essuyant ses joues et soufflant doucement pour calmer sa respiration. Elle caressa doucement sa nuque et demanda :

- Ca va mieux ?  
- Je crois.  
- C'est bien, tu commences à comprendre ce que c'est, que d'être un homme.  
- En pleurant ?  
- En acceptant ce qui se passe autour de toi sans croire que tu en es la cause ou la raison. Ton père est mort parce qu'il était malade, pas parce qu'il voulait t'empêcher de partir ou juste pour t'emmerder. Tu comprends ?

Il acquiesça lentement et elle sourit en disant :

- La prochaine étape sera plus difficile.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Ça ne compte pas si je te le dis.

Il sourit malgré lui et elle essuya doucement l'arrête de sa mâchoire avant de murmurer :

- Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de tes journées mais tu as l'air exténué.  
- Non, ça va ..  
- Ravale ton égo et dit : « Oui, je vais me coucher, pour être en forme demain matin et assister au tournoi. ».

Il eut un air un peu gêné et il acquiesça doucement en disant :

- Je vais me coucher.  
- Et .. ?  
- Et assister au tournoi demain après midi, j'ai des choses à faire dans la matinée.

Elle sourit devant ses sourcils froncés et il l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe, lui murmura un « merci » à l'oreille avant de se lever et sortir de la pièce pour aller de suite se coucher dans une des chambres pour inviter, afin d'éviter sa chambre.  
Dovah, quant à elle, passa plusieurs minutes à regarder le feu avant de s'allonger en soupirant et prier pour que les derniers jours du tournoi passent rapidement.  
Une pluie glaciale commença à tomber à l'aube de ce septième jour transformant l'arène en une mare de boue. Il ne restait alors que huit traqueurs en compétition et les quart de finales ainsi que les demies allaient se dérouler la même journée, afin que les futurs finalistes aient une journée de repos le lendemain et ainsi pouvoir offrir un spectacle digne de ce nom.  
La jeune traqueuse devait participer au premier combat de la journée et se rendit directement à l'arène après son petit déjeuner. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue habituelle en plus d'une cape sur laquelle la pluie semblait glisser sans mal. Elle entra directement dans l'arène pour se rendre compte de la qualité du terrain et soupira en constatant que celui ci allait sûrement lui poser plus de problèmes que son adversaire. Elle avait les pieds fins et s'enfonçait facilement dans la boue malgré son poids léger. Ça allait être fatiguant de combattre là dedans.  
Son adversaire arriva à son tour et il sembla penser la même chose parce qu'il soupira longuement en sentant ses pieds se refroidir.

Ils attendirent en silence l'arrivée de leur public et Dovah sourit légèrement en voyant Madara prendre place dans le siège royal, accompagné de son frère, même si les femmes n'étaient pas là, sûrement restées au chaud. Le nouveau roi sembla gêné, au début, de prendre cette place, mais après tout, c'était la sienne maintenant, et il avait longuement débattu intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait le faire ou non. Une fois installé, il fit signe à Kakashi de lancer le combat et celui ci s'approcha pour annoncer :  
Sur ordre du futur Roi, les combats d'aujourd'hui sont dédiées à la mémoire du Roi défunt. Soyez à la hauteur de son règne !  
Dovah sortit son épée pour saluer le Roi avant de se mettre en garde devant son adversaire. Celui ci la jaugea longuement avant de l'attaquer et elle esquiva afin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et le faire tomber dans la boue. L'homme se releva avec difficulté, chanceux de ne pas porter son amure et se tourna vivement pour lui infliger un nouveau coup qu'elle para avec habilité avant répliquer d'un enchainement rapide et remettre l'homme à terre sans forcer.  
Il ne se releva pas une seconde fois et Dovah fut annoncée vainqueur alors elle alla s'installer dans les gradins et soupira longuement en caressant doucement une de sa cheville droite, douloureuse à cause d'une ancienne blessure.  
Madara ne manqua pas de le remarquer mais il n'avait pas le droit de quitter son siège pour venir voir ce qui se passait. Ça aurait été très mal vu par les autres traqueurs ainsi que le public.

Le second combat de Dovah, à la fin de la journée, fut un des plus spectaculaires du tournoi. L'arène était à peine éclairée par quelques torches et tout ce qu'on pouvait voir, c'était les étincelles provoquées par le croisement du fer. L'adversaire de la favorite était un expert à l'épée et s'en servait avec une habilité remarquable. Il enchainait les coups à une vitesse incroyable et Dovah, bien que résistante, commençait à fatiguer légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une ouverture et mette son adversaire à terre, d'un coup d'épaule dans le ventre mais la douleur dans son mollet fut trop importante pour qu'elle puisse se réjouir d'être en finale.

Sans boiter, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle prit un bain rapide avant de confier ses vêtements à la jeune Hinata pour qu'elle les lave et aller se réchauffer, dans sa tenue d'été ainsi que son pantalon en cuir, près du feu dans sa chambre. Elle s'enroula dans plusieurs couvertures pour ne pas attraper froid mais ne fut pas surprise en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Madara vint s'asseoir près d'elle et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu as, à la jambe ?  
- Une vieille blessure.

Il la regarda un instant et constatant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, il lui remonta le bas de son pantalon pour y découvrir une cicatrice importante et plutôt récente, remontant de son tendon d'Achile jusqu'à l'arrière de son genou. Il y passa doucement les doigts avant de murmurer :

- Ca a l'air profond, tu ne devrais plus pouvoir marcher avec une blessure pareille mais tu mets des montagnes à terre …

Elle détourna les yeux et il murmura :

- Pas de trace de couture, ni d'infection et me muscle semble intact sous la cicatrice ..  
- Nous, les Traqueurs, nous avons nos propres remèdes, mais tout le monde n'est pas capable de les supporter. Celui qui m'a rendu mon muscle a été plus douloureux que la blessure en elle même.  
- C'est un dragon qui t'a fait ça ?  
- Un dragon m'aurait arraché la jambe s'il avait planté une de ses griffes dans mon mollet. C'est la pire créature d'entre toutes qui m'a fait ça.  
- Un loup ? Un ours ?  
- C'était un homme, Madara.  
- P-pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il voulait s'assurer que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir pendant qu'il s'amusait avec moi.

Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il vit la femme sous la guerrière. Son regard azur était mélancolique et malgré son air impassible, il pouvait lire le poids de son passé dans ces yeux.  
Par pudeur, il lui remit son pantalon en place et murmura :

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû insister.  
- Ça n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas le deviner.  
- Est ce qu'il .. qu'il t'a ..  
- Violée ? Non. Il m'a estropiée pendant que je dormais mais je ne dors jamais sans arme, il n'a même pas réussi à me toucher autre chose que la jambe.  
- Avec quoi est ce que tu l'as tué .. ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui avant de sourire et dire :

- Tu ne veux pas savoir.  
- Si je …  
- Madara .. certaines histoires ne doivent pas être racontées, et celle ci en fait partie.  
- .. D'accord.

Il lui jeta plusieurs coups d'oeil gênés avant de soupirer et dire :

- Demain, tu pourrais venir déjeuner à ma table si tu le souhaites.  
- Ça n'est pas ma place.  
- Ta place est là où tu décides qu'elle soit.  
- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Alors que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé la tienne ?  
- Je … Je sais où est ma place, mais mon devoir m'en éloigne.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant sa bêtise mais intérieurement, elle était soulagée. Elle savait qu'il ne survivrait pas plus d'une journée, et de toutes façons, elle n'allait pas sortir vivante de son prochain combat. Elle avait ce sentiment omniprésent qui ne la quittait plus et elle savait que c'était mieux comme ça. Il serait en sécurité dans son château.  
Il soupira longuement et dit :

- Pour quoi est ce que je passerais si je pars ?  
- Pour un homme libre.  
- Mais les gens qu'on va rencontrer, ils vont me reconnaître et …  
- Te reconnaître ? Alors que tu n'as jamais quitté ton château ? Je ne connaissais pas le visage du Roi avant de venir ici !  
- Mais tu .. Enfin, les gens doivent bien savoir qui est Roi, non ?  
- Les gens s'en foutent.

Il la dévisagea et elle sourit en disant :

- Dans la plupart des villages, le seul contact que les gens ont, c'est avec vos crieurs et des fois, des chevaliers qui s'arrêtent dans une auberge pour une nuit. À côté, il se foutent de savoir qui est sur le trône. Pour eux, ça ne change rien.  
- Mais, leur Roi ..  
- Leur Roi est un homme enfermé dans un château, loin de la maladie et de la misère. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec lui.

Madara soupira longuement et elle sourit en disant :

- J'ai visité un ile, loin dans les mers du Sud, qui n'était rattachée à aucun royaume. Quand tu y vas, il n'y a personne au dessus de toi. Il y a des dizaines de maisons et tu peux occuper celle que tu veux, sans payer de loyer ou rendre de compte. Tu t'installes, pour le temps que tu veux et la seule règle à respecter est que tu n'as pas le droit de modifier la maison, à part si tu peux la réparer ou l'améliorer.  
- Et personne n'a jamais tenté de s'imposer en maitre ?  
- Oh, si, bien sûr. Mais le régent de l'île est assez imposant.  
- Le régent ? Tu as dit que ..  
- L'île est protégé par un dragon. Ou du moins, c'est ce qui se dit, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Les rumeurs disent qu'il repose dans le cratère du volcan et l'empêche d'entrer en éruption pour le bien être des hommes. Certains fous disent l'avoir vu et qu'il était plus gros que l'ile entière.  
- Mais, qui a construit les maisons ?  
- Personne ne sait. Et vu qu'elles ont toutes été améliorées au fil du temps, l'architecture originelle n'est plus analysable.  
- Comment tu as fait pour atterrir là bas ?  
- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais été pirate ?  
- Pirate ?

Elle sourit en voyant l'air à la fois surpris et excité de Madara et hocha la tête en disant :

- Pendant une année oui. Un capitaine recrutait dans une auberge dans laquelle je séjournais pour la nuit, et il m'a vue en train de casser la gueule d'un de ses matelots. Alors, pour l'infirmité de son homme, il a accepté de ne pas me tuer contre mes services à bord de son navire.  
- Et tu y faisais quoi ?  
- Pas mal de choses. Je suis passée par les cuisines au début, puis j'ai aidé à recoudre les voiles arrachées pendant une tempête, j'ai pas mal pêché, j'ai fait le guet, en haut du mat et j'ai finit par tenir la barre quand le capitaine se reposait. Et quand le capitaine a décidé que ma dette était payée, il m'a déposée sur cette île, où je suis restée pendant deux semaines avant de trouver de quoi payer un voyage de retour sur les terres.  
- Et ton cheval ? Et ta mule ?  
- Je n'avais pas Kyubi encore, et ma mule est restée, avec ma charrette et mon gros matériel en stationnement à l'auberge où elle pouvait être louée pour des voyages courts ou des travaux de champs pour payer la nourriture que l'aubergiste lui donnait.  
- Et est ce que .. Qu'on pourra y aller ?  
- Nous verrons. Mais pour l'instant, tu ne m'accompagnes pas.

Il retint un soupire et la regarda un instant avant de dire :

- Encore cette histoire d'homme ? Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas que je vienne, tu peux me le dire directement.  
- J'adorerais avoir un compagnon de route, mais je ne veux pas avoir à le materner parce qu'il ne sait pas se battre ou allumer un feu.  
- Mais je peux apprendre !  
- Arrête de vouloir précipiter les choses Madara. C'est un de tes plus gros défauts.  
- Mais tu vas bientôt partir et ..

Elle lui attrapa le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux et murmura :

- Et je vais devoir combattre un dragon énorme avant ça.  
- Mais ..  
- Ose dire que j'ai toutes mes chances face à lui. Je vais sûrement mourir Madara, mais je ferais ce que je peux pour protéger la ville.  
- Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu …  
- Je quoi ? Je ne suis pas un dieu, je ne connais pas la magie. Et je vais lui faire face avec mes armes et espérer que ça sera suffisant, rien de plus.  
- Mais tu es forte !  
- Je le suis contre un homme, mais je ne pars jamais favorite dans ce genre de combat.  
- Je ne …

Il se mordit la langue pour éviter de continuer sa phrase et baissa la tête en disant :

- Tu penses que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir, c'est ça ?  
- Je n'ai jamais combattu contre un dragon aussi gros et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance pour les autres. Mais je ferais de mon mieux.  
- Je prierais pour toi.  
- C'est gentil.

Il releva doucement les yeux et elle lui sourit en disant :

- Ne fais pas cette tête, petit prince. La vie est comme ça.  
- Je sais.  
- C'est déjà bien.  
- Je .. Je vais te laisser te reposer et je crois que demain, je vais avoir du travail.  
- Je viendrais déjeuner avec toi.

Il sourit largement et murmura :

- J'en serais honoré.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et il se leva, s'étira doucement et dit :

- Utilise un peu ton lit, ton dos doit être douloureux à force.  
- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, je suis mieux par terre.

Il sourit en secouant doucement la tête et lui adressa un dernier regard avant de sortir de la chambre, et rejoindre la sienne. Il ignora sa femme pour se coucher rapidement mais elle ne le vit pas de la même manière et glissa une main sur sa taille en demandant :

- Est-ce que tu as repensé à ma proposition ?  
- Oui.  
- Et .. ?  
- Et je pense que tu devrais commencer par arrêter de me toucher.

Elle retira sa main et grogna :

- Si je t'ai proposé ça, c'est parce que je ne veux pas te voir malheureux.  
- Ça serait bien la première fois que mon bonheur t'importe. Ne joue pas l'hypocrite avec moi, femme.

Il remonta hargneusement la couverture sur son épaule et ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement.  
L'appelait-il femme aussi ? Ou avait-elle l'honneur d'être appelée par son prénom ? Et il se la tapait tous les soirs ? Oh bien sûr, elle n'était pas possessive, elle n'avait aucune affection pour l'homme qu'il était. Mais passer à côté du trône à cause d'une pimbêche était hors de question pour elle. Et si tout fonctionnait, demain, la gamine aura compris le message.  
La gamine en question réajusta son oreiller avant de glisser un bras en dessous, afin d'y vérifier sa dague et elle s'endormit, le coeur léger. Au moins, elle avait parlé de ses doutes à Madara.


	10. Chapter 10

**angel-ofshadow** : Le choix de l'arme est à la discrétion du lecteur. j'avais imaginé un casse-tête, un peu comme les armes Amérindiennes ou une petite hache à une main mais imagine ce que tu préfères ;) Je ne voulais pas que ma Dovah soit surpuissante mais surtout que la fin de l'histoire soit trop prévisible parce que la plupart des fics que j'ai pu lire, je trouve toujours la fin avant les derniers chapitres et c'est un peu soulant. bon, certaines choses sont prévisibles mais d'autres vont surprendre, je suppose. J'espère, en tous cas. Ma fic terminée sur Madara sera publiée oui. je ne sais pas si ça sera directement après celle ci ou si j'attendrais un peu mais ça viendra. il faut juste que je la relise, découpe les chapitres et ça sera prêt. Elle fait 90 mille mots donc ça sera assez long en plus ^^

**Alviss** : Ah, enfin de retour :p La fic est bientôt terminée en plus et je croyais que les taupes t'avaient enlevée. mais j'avais pas pensé aux vacances :p

**/!\ Warning : Le début de ce chapitre peut choquer /!\**

* * *

Dovah avait passé une nuit agitée, mais son réveil fut pire. Elle sentit des mains attraper ses chevilles, une se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier tandis qu'un poids important commença à appuyer sur ses épaules. Elle essaya de se dégager, surtout en sentant un couteau glisser sous la ceinture de son pantalon pour en couper les couture et elle entendit :

- Arrête de bouger comme ça gamine, tu y passeras quand même …

Elle reconnut directement la voix de son futur adversaire et se débattit encore et encore jusqu'à sentir l'entrejambe de l'homme venir appuyer entre ses fesses et il murmura :

- J'hésite. Ta chatte a l'air appétissante mais je crois que je serais plus confortable dans ton petit cul. Dis moi, ma belle, tu t'en es déjà pris une dans le cul ?

Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme quand il glissa vivement deux doigts à l'endroit dont il avait parlé, et son corps trembla avant qu'elle rouvre les yeux, serrant la main sur le manche de sa garde, et morde la main qui l'empêchait de crier.

L'homme se recula, un doigt en sang et elle envoya un coup de pied dans le nez des deux hommes qui tenaient ses jambes, leur attention ayant été détournée par la morsure. Son futur adversaire fut le premier à fuir et elle se vrilla sur le côté pour attraper la tête du dernier homme, celui qui tenait ses épaules au sol, entre ses mollets. Elle l'écrasa au sol avec force, l'étranglant et elle se redressa doucement avant de poser la pointe de son arme sur la gorge dégagée de celui ci en grognant :

- Qui .. ?  
- J-je …  
- La pointe de cette dague a été plongée dans le venin d'une chimère noire, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est ce pas ? À la moindre petite coupure, ton corps sera infecté et il n'y a pas d'antidote. Tu seras d'abord paralysé et tu sentiras tous tes organes fondre, un par un, et le pire, c'est que tu ne mourras pas tout de suite parce que ton cerveau sera le dernier atteint. Alors parle et je te laisse la vie sauve.  
- L-la reine ! El-elle nous a donné de l'or, beaucoup d'or pour te neutraliser ..

Dovah sentit sa rage monter et elle glissa la pointe de la lame sur le torse de l'homme pour s'arrêter à son entrejambe, au dessus de son pantalon.

- Attends ! Qu'est ce que tu fais … Tu as dit que tu me laisserais la vie sauve !  
- Ca ne te tuera pas.  
- J'ai dit tout ce que je savais ! Pitié !

Elle coupa doucement le pantalon et il murmura :

- Pitié ..  
- Tu n'aurais pas eu de pitié pour moi ..

En le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui infligea une légère coupure à la base de son membre et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler de douleur avant de haleter :

- E-et le poison !?  
- J'ai menti. Maintenant, écoute moi bien. Si un jour, tu touches de nouveau à une femme pour lui faire du mal, je te traquerai et te castrerai. Compris ?  
- Oui ! Oui, pitié !

Elle soupira longuement avant de le libérer et il partit en courant de la chambre en se tenant les parties.  
Quand il eut claqué la porte, elle souffla un bon coup avant de nettoyer sa lame d'un morceau de tissu qu'elle envoya ensuite au feu et elle récupéra son kit à couture pour réparer son pantalon, essayant d'ignorer la gêne provoquée par l'intrusion forcée dans son intimité.  
Une fois le pantalon réparé, elle récupéra les couvertures autour d'elle pour s'y emmitoufler et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, le corps secoué par de léger sanglots et des frissons d'horreur. Elle était peut être forte, et courageuse, mais certaines choses marquent, et cette tentative n'était clairement pas la première.

En entendant toquer à sa porte, elle se redressa rapidement, essuya son visage et demanda :

- Oui ?  
- Madame, si vous êtes prête, le déjeuner avec le Roi va commencer.  
- Je m'habille et j'arrive.  
- Avez vous besoin d'aide ?  
- N-non, ça ira.  
- J'ai déposé vos vêtements lavés sur votre lit vu que ..  
- J'ai vu, merci.

Dovah se leva et s'habilla lentement avant de sortir de la chambre. Hinata se racla la gorge et murmura :

- Votre tenue n'est pas adaptée pour un diner en présence du Roi.  
- Je suis sûre que ça ne le dérangera pas.  
- Bien madame, suivez moi.

Dovah tira un peu sur son corsage avant de suivre la jeune servante jusqu'au premier où se trouvait une salle à manger de taille raisonnable où étaient déjà installés Madara, Karui, Izuna ainsi que la princesse Ayana.  
La Traqueuse regarda immédiatement la future reine pour savourer l'effet de surprise et Karui semblait fulminer. Elle avait les mâchoires serrées, les mains crispées mais elle se tourna vers son mari pour demander :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?  
- Elle déjeune avec nous.  
- Je refuse de manger en présence d'une …  
- Tu peux manger dans nos appartements si tu le souhaites.

La reine, hors d'elle, se leva brusquement avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas pressé et Dovah s'approcha de la table, inclina légèrement la tête mais Hinata s'approcha en trottinant pour lui glisser :

- L'usage veut que vous fassiez une révérence devant le Roi.

Dovah sourit et répondit :

- Je m'en fous.

La jeune servante s'excusa et après que Madara lui en ait fait le signe, Dovah s'installa en face de lui. Il lui sourit avant de la présenter à Ayana qui la salua poliment et Madara demanda :

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle.  
- J-j'ai juste mal dormi.  
- À force de dormir par terre ..  
- Non, rien à voir. J'ai juste eu une mauvaise visite ce matin.  
- Une mauvaise visite ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers Izuna, qui venait de parler et lui répondit :

- Rien de grave, ça sera rapidement réglé.  
- On peut faire quelque chose ?  
- Non, ça ira.

Il acquiesça et Madara la regarda un court instant avant de soupirer. Devant Izuna, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais devant Ayana, il ne pouvait pas insister et la faire parler. Il voyait parfaitement que ses joues étaient pâles, que ses yeux évitaient les regards, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle se racla la gorge et profita de l'arrivée des servants avant le repas pour détourner les yeux et forcer un sourire.  
Vu qu'elle était l'invitée, elle dût se servir en premier mais elle attendit pour commencer à manger et Madara lui demanda :

- Alors ? Une stratégie pour demain ?  
- Me battre sans lui laisser une chance de me toucher.

Il émit un petit rire et elle ajouta :

- Je prévois un spectacle, mais il risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde.  
- Quel genre de spectacle ?  
- Le genre sanglant.

Elle releva les yeux et il se racla la gorge en disant :

- Tuer est permis dans un tournoi.  
- Je ne suis de toutes façons pas du genre à suivre les règles.

Madara sourit et Izuna murmura :

- On avait remarqué.

Dovah releva la tête vers la princesse et dit :

- Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect en ne faisant pas la révérence.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis las des courbettes et de la retenue.

Les femmes se sourirent et le repas se passa rapidement, les hommes parlant surtout de la trésorerie de la cité.  
Une fois les assiettes vides, Dovah se leva et sursauta en voyant les princes se lever, sa main se posant automatiquement sur le manche de sa dague, accrochée à sa taille. Madara gloussa légèrement et Izuna sourit en disant :

- Les coutumes veulent que les hommes se lèvent quand une dame le fait.  
- Épargnez vous cette peine, je ne suis pas une dame.

Elle se détendit en lâchant sa dague, se recula un peu et dit :

- Merci pour l'invitation, c'était très bon.  
- Attends, je te raccompagne.

Elle détourna les yeux quand Madara s'essuya rapidement la bouche avant de la rejoindre, et sans un mot, ils prirent la direction de la chambre de la jeune femme sans savoir que dans leur dos, Izuna et Ayana échangeaient un regard complice et amusé.  
Quand il se réinstalla à table, Izuna hésita un court instant avant de dire :

- Mon frère est adorable quand il est amoureux.  
- Tu crois qu'elle l'a remarqué ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Possible.  
- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va abdiquer pour être avec elle ?  
- Je crois qu'elle est la seule femme au monde à pouvoir le rendre totalement heureux.

Ayana sourit largement en posant la tempe sur l'épaule de son mari et il gloussa en demandant :

- Ca te rend heureuse parce que tu vas devenir reine ?  
- Ça me rend heureuse parce que j'apprécie ton frère et qu'il mérite mieux que Karui.

Izuna passa une main douce dans le dos de sa belle, heureux d'avoir une femme aussi compréhensive et aimable avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe et murmurer :

- Je dois m'absenter et aller voir le forgeron.  
- D'accord, je vais aller finir les plans des jardins.

Il l'embrassa avec beaucoup de douceur sur les lèvres avant de se lever et aller voir le forgeron royal.

De leur côté, Madara et Dovah étaient arrivés à destination. La jeune femme alla directement s'installer près du feu et plaça ses couvertures sur ses épaules tandis que Madara avait le regard rivé sur les gouttes de sang au sol. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle murmura :

- Ne pose pas de question et viens te réchauffer. Ton château est peut être beau mais il est aussi très mal isolé.

Il sourit légèrement avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Contre elle, plutôt et quand elle l'interrogea du regard, il sourit en disant :

- Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut partager la chaleur corporelle quand la température est trop basse ?  
- On dit beaucoup de choses.  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Comme .. Une femme ne devrait pas sortir de la cuisine. Une femme n'est pas bonne pour la guerre. Une femme devrait se marier, avoir des enfants et se taire.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Certaines histoires ne doivent pas être racontées.  
- Qui t'a fait ça ?  
- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Tu es roi, pas chevalier ou bourreau. Tu n'as pas à défendre mon honneur, je suis capable de le faire moi même. D'ailleurs, retourne faire tes trucs de roi, je dois me préparer pour demain.  
- Je pensais passer du temps avec toi et …  
- S'il te plait Madara.

Il soupira longuement avant d'acquiescer et murmurer :

- Si tu as besoin de parler, demande à Hinata de venir me chercher.

Elle hocha la tête et il hésita un instant mais se contenta de remonter une des fourrures sur ses épaules, les caressant doucement pour la réconforter un peu avant de se lever et sortir de la chambre afin de réunir le conseil et préparer les funérailles de son père, discussion qu'il repoussait depuis trop longtemps déjà.  
Dovah, quant à elle, resta un long moment à scruter les flammes avant de se lever et fouiller dans ses affaires pour récupérer sa masse d'arme afin de la nettoyer et la préparer pour le lendemain. Oh, elle ne l'utilisait pas souvent, mais ce genre d'arme avait le mérite de faire beaucoup de dégâts, comparé à une épée ou une lance, et si elle pouvait briser quelques os, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.  
Elle était à la fois furieuse et déterminée à se venger, même s'il était possible qu'elle perdre l'appréciation du publique. Elle n'était pas là pour leur plaire, de toute façon et Madara avait raison. Tuer pendant un tournoi était autorisé.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, à cause de l'excitation mais aussi parce qu'elle avait cette appréhension. S'il revenait, elle ne pourrait peut être pas se défendre, cette fois. Elle mangea très peu avant de se préparer, et même si elle ne mit pas son armure d'écailles, elle fit quand même attention à bien mettre celle en cuir, souple mais résistante. Elle attacha fermement ses cheveux et glissa l'écharpe de Madara autour de son torse afin de l'honorer.  
Elle lui devait bien ça, après tout.  
Elle se rendit ensuite à l'arène, sa masse à la main, prête à en découdre et attendit son adversaire debout, au milieu de la lice.  
Les gradins autour d'elle se remplirent peu à peu, tous voulant voir le dernier combat de Dovah Khiin, la traqueuse et quand la montagne qui lui servait d'adversaire la rejoignit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ne souris pas comme ça gamine, tu vas mordre la poussière aujourd'hui et si tu ne meurs pas sur le champ, je rattraperai notre partie d'hier.  
- Dis moi, tu étais à fond, hier ? Je n'ai pas senti grand chose.

Il serra les poings et une fois les nobles installés, Kakashi s'avança en disant :

- Que les concurrents approchent.

Dovah marcha lentement jusqu'à devant la tribune et Kakashi demanda :

- Souhaitez vous annoncer quelque chose avant le début du combat ?

L'homme sourit et dit :

- Je n'aime pas frapper les femmes mais le tournoi l'exige.  
- Bien. Dovah Khiin ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers Madara avant de regarder la douce Ayana et dire :

- Je m'excuse d'avance.

La princesse acquiesça lentement et Dovah regarda la future reine dans les yeux, en défi avant de retourner au milieu de l'arène et faire face à son adversaire.  
Kakashi annonça le début du combat mais aucun des combattants ne bougèrent.

Ils se jaugeait. Ils s'étaient assez observés pour connaître le style de l'autre et bien que Dovah était une femme, elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Mais il attaqua tout de même le premier, dégainant son arme d'un geste rapide en essayant de la transpercer. Coup qu'elle esquiva rapidement, en se tournant sur elle même et elle utilisa la vitesse de sa rotation afin d'écraser sa masse dans les côtes de son adversaire qui fut légèrement déstabilisé mais il n'attendit pas pour essayer de l'embrocher à nouveau.  
Les coups s'enchainèrent comme ça un long moment et elle savait que s'il la touchait, elle allait y passer. Il voulait la tuer, pour l'avoir insulté et parce qu'elle représentait sûrement tout ce qu'il haïssait.  
Quant à elle, elle se battait contre tous les hommes ayant un jour essayé d'abuser d'elle. Le dragon, elle savait qu'elle l'aurait, qu'elle gagne le tournoi ou non, mais une vengeance était toujours agréable après un affront du genre.

Madara se rongeait les ongles devant le spectacle et essayait de rester en place mais ça n'était pas simple. Oh, bien sûr, ayant vu le regard de Dovah sur sa femme, il soupçonnait qu'elle avait sûrement un rapport avec tout ça, mais il était beaucoup trop préoccupé par la santé de sa championne pour y penser. Il semblait sursauter à chaque coup qu'elle donnait et même lui ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, en cet instant. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, ou se sentir aussi exalté devant un combat pareil ? Il n'avait jamais aimé les tournois, trouvant que c'était souvent plus proche d'une boucherie qu'un divertissement, mais sachant ce que l'homme avait fait, il ne pouvait que souhaiter sa mort.  
Il avait peur pour elle, bien entendu, et espérait de tout son coeur qu'elle s'en sortirait, mais en même temps, une petit voix en lui, murmurait avec de plus en plus d'assurance, que si une personne au monde pouvait se sortir d'un combat pareil, c'était elle.

Il lui faisait confiance.

À côté de lui, Izuna observait les deux spectacles qui lui étaient donnés. Le combat, bien entendu, et son frère, à la fois tendu et excité, et il pensait de plus en plus qu'il avait raison de le pousser à partir. Il pourrait s'épanouir totalement, il était fait pour ça. Pour l'aventure et le frisson et même s'il n'avait pas d'expérience, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la jeune Traqueuse. Elle avait toujours connu cette vie et là, elle combattait devant une foule scandant son nom. Si son frère pouvait être en sécurité la plus totale, c'était bien avec elle.  
Il resserra doucement la main sur celle de sa douce qui n'était pas habituée ni friande de violence, mais elle était princesse et son absence à la finale du tournoi aurait été très mal vue.  
Un coup plus violent que les autres résonna dans l'arène et Dovah se retrouva propulsée au sol. Il avait visé son mollet vulnérable et son muscle avait été comme électrifié à cause du choc. Une fois à genoux, elle prit le temps de souffler un peu avant de se relever et faire à nouveau face à son adversaire.

- Tu vas crever comme une chienne !  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Il abattit son épée sur elle mais elle la para de l'avant bras, se félicitant elle même d'avoir mit ses canons renforcés de métal. Devant la surprise de son adversaire, elle lui envoya un coup dans le ventre avant de le repousser d'un coup de pied et pouvoir se redresser en soufflant à nouveau.  
Il était fou de rage de se faire maitriser de cette façon par une femme et, haineux, il retira son casque pour l'envoyer à quelques mètres et la charger, mais elle passa sous son coup d'épée et comme pour son premier combat, elle fit une petite acrobatie.  
Elle utilisa son élan pour se retrouver assise sur les épaules de l'homme, sa tête entre ses cuisses avant de se tourner sur elle même afin de le mettre à terre. Il eut le souffle coupé par la chute et elle en profita pour se redresser et récupérer sa masse. Elle se plaça devant lui, faisant tourner son arme entre ses doigts et murmura :

- Donne moi une raison de ne pas te tuer.  
- Vas te faire foutre.

Elle serra les doigts sur sa masse avant d'utiliser toutes ses forces afin de l'abattre sur le crâne de l'homme à terre. Un craquement sinistre s'éleva dans l'arène et elle donna un nouveau coup, celui ci éclaboussant son visage de sang, puis elle se redressa pour regarder la reine dans les yeux.  
Elle ne souriait plus, bien entendu et elle semblait même un peu blême. Elle pouvait même lire dans les yeux de la traqueuse qu'elle n'avait plus intérêt d'essayer de lui porter préjudice et que reine ou non, Dovah n'hésiterait pas à lui faire la peau.

Dovah sentit son corps s'engourdir légèrement, une fois l'adrénaline redescendue et elle sembla perdre le contrôle de ses sens pendant un instant. Elle n'entendait plus qu'une sorte de brouhaha tandis que la foule envahissait l'arène alors que deux hommes tiraient le cadavre du perdant pour aller l'enterrer. Plusieurs personnes lui serrèrent la main mais elle était ailleurs.  
Jusqu'à ce que son regard s'accroche à celui de Madara et en le voyant sourire légèrement, elle se sentit frémir et inclina la tête devant lui.  
Avec l'aide de gardes, Kakashi s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui donna un parchemin en disant :

- Dovah Khiin, vous avez gagné le droit de protéger le village du dragon et ce soir, un banquet sera donné en votre honneur. Votre servante va vous donner les détails.  
- Merci.

Il lui sourit et la traqueuse remercia plusieurs personnes avant de retourner au château.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alviss** : A l'époque, les divorces n'étaient pas autorisés, je pense. tu sais, histoire de religion etc. mais il y avait aussi pas mal de mariages arrangés alors je suppose que si un mariage était relié à une alliance, si celle ci était détruite, le mariage aussi ? bref, j'y connais pas grand chose en mariage, juste que c'est contraignant :p Le truc Disney est peut être un peu vrai mais bon :p Ah, je suis ravie, tu n'arrives pas à prévoir la fin :D Plus que 2 chapitres après celui là, et ils font presque 8000 mots à eux deux (le 12 est plutot court, mais intense, et le 13 est comme un épilogue ^^) Ah, et j'ai déjà pensé à une suite et à un milieu :p Et une surprise dans celui la :D

* * *

La petite Hinata, l'attendant dans sa chambre, lui sourit et dit :

- Je dois vous préparer pour ce soir.  
- Me préparer .. ?  
- J-je .. P-plusieurs personnes très importantes seront présentes au diner et même si vous semblez pouvoir me permettre d'être naturelle avec les princes, ç-ça ne passera pas avec ces personnes et .. Et elles le reprocheront au futur Roi.  
- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse faire.

Hinata sourit légèrement avant d'emmener Dovah dans une des salles de bain et lui préparer la baignoire et une brosse. La traqueuse se déshabilla sans gêne et entra dans l'eau chaude. Au moment où Hinata approcha les mains de ses cheveux, sûrement pour les détacher, Dovah l'en empêcha et s'occupa d'enlever les aiguilles une par une pour les poser sur un tabouret proche de la baignoire en disant :

- Elles sont empoisonnées alors faites attention.  
- O-oui madame.

Une fois les six aiguilles enlevées, Dovah laissa la jeune servante prendre une bonne heure pour lui démêler les cheveux, mèche par mèche, les lissant grâce à une brosse douce avant de les laver avec beaucoup d'application et surtout, beaucoup de savon. Jamais Dovah n'avait imaginé avoir les cheveux aussi longs et elle ne les avait pas coiffés depuis des années. Là, elle pouvait voir, via le miroir posé non loin de la baignoire, de belles ondulations noires, descendant avec grâce le long de son dos. Même Hinata semblait surprise de découvrir une chevelure aussi belle sous autant de crasse.

Ensuite, la domestique entreprit de frotter la peau de la traqueuse à l'aide d'une brosse un peu rêche mais efficace avant de la rincer grâce à plusieurs sceaux d'eau, ayant préalablement chauffé au dessus d'un petit feu, puis la traqueuse sortit de l'eau pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret bas, sous la demande d'Hinata, pour que cette dernière sèche sa peau et ses cheveux avant de la faire mettre … une robe.

Dovah, surprise, se sentit rougir quand elle passa les bras dans les manches larges de la robe, sans parler du moment où sa suivante serra le lien, dans son dos, pour fermer la robe.  
Dovah ne pouvait pas se mentir, c'était une belle robe, bleue foncée aux manches évasées, mettant sa taille fine en valeur. Hinata l'ajusta avec beaucoup de soin avant d'installer la jeune femme sur un tabouret plus haut afin de la coiffer et attacher ses cheveux de sorte à dégager son visage, avec de simples tresses partant de ses tempes, reliées à l'arrière de sa tête. Ces cheveux étaient trop beaux pour les cacher sous une coiffe.  
Une fois prête, Hinata sourit, fière d'elle avant de dire :

- Vous êtes très belle madame.  
- Oh je .. Merci.

Et effectivement, Dovah mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser que c'était bien son reflet qu'elle voyait dans le miroir.

- C'est le Roi Madara qui m'a conseillé de vous habiller de cette robe.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Il a dit qu'elle vous irait parfaitement, et on dirait qu'il avait raison.

Dovah rougit et Hinata la mena dans une pièce proche avant de dire :

- Je dois vous apprendre à faire la révérence.  
- Je suis obligée ?  
- J'en ai bien peur.

Et pendant une bonne heure, Hinata lui apprit à saluer les hommes avec grâce. Dovah n'était pas une mauvaise élève, mais la volonté n'était pas forcément de mise.  
Quand elle fut prête, Hinata l'emmena vers la grande salle de banquet mais Dovah passa par sa chambre pour s'équiper de sa dague, accrochée à sa taille et sa cuisse et totalement indétectable sous sa robe. Avant de la laisser entrer, Hinata précisa :

- Un des princes devrait prendre le relai à partir de maintenant, il vous présentera aux personnes qu'il faut.  
- Merci Hinata.  
- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, madame.

Dovah sourit à la femme avant de s'approcher des portes qui furent ouvertes par deux gardes.  
Quand elle entra dans la pièce, un silence de plomb se fit et elle se racla légèrement la gorge, gênée, tandis que Kakashi annonçait :

- Dovah Khiin, Traqueuse du Vol noir et gagnante du tournoi.

La jeune femme vit plusieurs personnes murmurer sous leur main et Madara se hâta de la rejoindre pour lui faire poser la main à l'intérieur de son coude et murmurer :

- J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître.  
- C'est la première fois de ma vie que je porte une robe.

Il sourit et l'entraina un peu à l'écart, sentant bien qu'être autant regardée de cette façon la mettait mal à l'aise. Il lui fit servir un verre de vin et la regarda longuement.  
Pour la première fois, il pouvait voir sa beauté, à l'état pur, sans artifice ou rien pour la cacher. Ses cheveux étaient soyeux, et il avait très envie de les caresser. Sa peau semblait douce et surtout, beaucoup plus claire qu'avant mais après un bon bain, c'était normal. Et ses grands yeux bleus ressortaient avec beaucoup d'éclats, mis en valeur par la couleur de sa robe. Il la regarda boire son verre, en total décalage avec sa tenue, c'est à dire à longues gorgées et elle releva les yeux vers lui en murmurant :

- La robe n'était pas obligatoire ..  
- Ne sois pas aussi catégorique. Tu es très belle comme ça.  
- Ose dire que je ne l'étais pas avant.

Il sourit, l'air un peu gêné et grogna :

- Je pourrais le dire mais je n'aime pas mentir.  
- Ton frère n'est pas là ?  
- Non. Après le spectacle, Ayana s'est sentie mal alors il a préféré rester avec elle.  
- Elle ne m'en voudra pas ?  
- Non, bien sûr. Tu avais prévenu.

Elle sourit et il se racla la gorge en demandant :

- Pour ton combat, si tu as besoin d'une arme, tu peux demander au forgeron royal, il te la fera dans la nuit.  
- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Il acquiesça et ils se firent ensuite aborder par plusieurs personnes avant que le banquet soit lancé. Elle ne fut, bien sûr, pas surprise par l'absente de Karui et se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, installée à table à côté de lui. Son second voisin lui parlait de commerce et, poliment, elle répondait aux questions de l'homme.  
Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que des danseurs arrivent, ainsi que des musiciens et une ronde s'organisa rapidement. Dovah, mal à l'aise, se pencha vers Madara et murmura :

- La robe, ok, mais je ne danse pas.  
- On peut s'éclipser si l'ambiance ne te plait pas.  
- Même si je suis l'invité d'honneur ?  
- Ils sont déjà tous à moitié bourrés, ils remarqueront rien. Par contre, ça sera mal vu si on nous voit ensemble en dehors de la salle.

Elle sourit en acquiesçant et il se leva en regardant un peu autour d'eux avant de la mener d'une main douce dans le dos vers une porte dérobée au fond de la salle. Sans bruits, ils traversèrent un couloir sombre mais avant d'en ressortir, Dovah arrêta Madara en entendant des pas s'approcher. Il sourit tandis qu'elle regardait avec précautions par la porte en bois, peinte de manière à imiter la pierre. Elle lui attrapa doucement la main pour le faire sortir et il murmura :

- Tu sais où tu vas ?  
- Ne me défie pas, je suis capable d'infiltrer n'importe quel château sans m'y perdre.  
- Pourquoi est ce que tu aurais besoin d'infiltrer un château ?

Elle sourit et murmura :

- Parce qu'ils ont toujours à manger dans les cuisines et ça ne leur fait rien qu'un peu de pain disparaisse.

Madara soupira, d'un air amusé et murmura :

- Si tu tues le dragon, tu auras une belle récompense, tu sais ?

Elle ne répondit pas et au lieu de ça, le fit traverser un couloir avant de l'attirer contre elle pour éviter que les gardes patrouillant les voient et une fois qu'ils furent passés, elle releva les yeux vers lui, souriant en le sentant s'appuyer un peu plus contre elle.

Ça en était trop pour lui. Il avait pu se tenir, se comporter dignement, sans avoir l'air d'un affamé, mais la sentir aussi proche, dans ses bras était la goute en trop. Rapidement, il glissa une main sur sa nuque, les doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux aussi doux que ce qu'il avait imaginé et l'embrassa avec un passion non dissimulée, obligeant presque la jeune femme à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour suivre le mouvement, tellement il était exigeant.  
En entendant des pas approcher, elle se détourna en attrapant sa tunique pour l'entrainer dans un autre couloir et prendre le dessus en le plaquant lui contre le mur et reprenant ses lèvres.  
Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il se comportait comme un homme, arrêtant d'hésiter pour un rien et prenant les choses en main. Et c'était une des choses qui l'exaltait. Sans parler du fait qu'elle le trouvait à son goût.  
Quant au fait qu'il était marié, depuis que la reine avait tenté de la faire éliminer, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Pire, elle était prête à tout pour la blesser.  
Elle gémit sur les lèvres de son vis à vis en sentant une de ses mains se glisser sans pudeur sur ses fesses et les saisir avec envie. Pour se venger, elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et il grogna en se redressant pour dire :

- Je connais un endroit où on sera tranquilles.

Elle acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres et il la mena dans le château jusqu'aux écuries. Là, il la fit monter dans le grenier où la paille et le foin étaient entreposés. La nuit était claire et ils pouvaient y voir presque comme en journée. Il sourit et la reprit contre lui, pour l'embrasser, encore et encore jusqu'à sentir son souffle lui manquer. Il avait l'impression que ça n'était jamais assez et qu'il lui en fallait toujours plus. Et elle ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Au contraire, même, vu qu'elle le fit reculer vers un tas de paille, mais au dernier moment, il sourit contre ses lèvres, l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire tourner avec lui et l'y allongea, se plaçant délicatement à genoux entre ses jambes.  
Là, il lâcha enfin ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou avec envie, descendant doucement vers ses seins mais elle le repoussa, les mains sur ses épaules, les souvenirs de la veille venant la hanter.  
Alors, Madara se redressa doucement pour la regarder dans les yeux, avant d'attraper une de ses mains et la poser sur sa joue en attendant que la jeune femme fasse le premier pas. Elle soupira longuement avant de le faire revenir contre elle et il la prit doucement dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.  
Elle sourit légèrement en pensant que de toutes façons, il n'avait pas la force de lui faire du mal et elle se sentit frémir d'envie en sentant le membre tendu du jeune homme venir appuyer sur son aine. D'un main douce, tandis qu'il avait repris ses baisers, il commença par caresser sa poitrine discrète avant de descendre le long de son ventre. Ensuite, il fit doucement remonter la robe le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient totalement découvertes et elle lui fit enlever sa tunique.  
Il fut un peu gêné, au début, essayant de cacher à sa vue son ventre un peu grassouillet, comme Izuna avait pris soin de faire remarquer mais il fut satisfait de voir que ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça parce qu'elle caressa doucement sa taille avant de passer les mains sur son dos. Il frissonna rapidement et glissa les mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour lui ouvrir sa robe afin de dévoiler sa poitrine et son ventre.  
Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas déçu en découvrant une peau blanche, quelques grains de beauté et un ventre ferme mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'y attarder parce qu'elle lui ouvrit le pantalon et après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, il entra en elle, un peu pressé mais surtout avec passion, et il mordit doucement son épaule en l'entendant gémir de plaisir.  
Il lui laissa ensuite quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon, en la regardant dans les yeux. Et là, dans ses bras, elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi fragile. Il reprit ses baisers au moment où il commença à effectuer de longs mouvements de reins mais, le plaisir étant trop important, il dû détourner la tête en fermant les yeux, soufflant à chaque mouvement, plus habitué à tout ça.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait touché d'autre femme que la sienne.

Il fut quand même surpris de sentir Dovah les faire basculer sur le côté pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, elle la dominait, par habitude, mais la paille dans ses cheveux le fit rire légèrement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant d'enlever la robe qui la gênait et le regard du jeune homme se posa sur la dague accrochée à sa cuisse. Il voulu en défaire les boucles mais elle l'en empêcha, une légère peur se lisant au fond de ses yeux et elle attrapa ses mains afin de les tenir au dessus de sa tête et commencer à se déhancher au dessus de lui, avec langueur mais Madara était loin de se plaindre.  
Elle le laissa quand même se libérer une main afin de caresser son ventre, sa taille, sa cambrure parfaite. Il se laissait faire, dominé, parce qu'il sentait qu'elle préférait cette façon, ou seulement parce que pour une fois, il avait envie de profiter de l'instant, et ne voulait pas le gâcher par des rapports de force ou d'autres distractions sans intérêt.  
Elle laissa sa main s'enfoncer dans la paille jusqu'à se retrouver allongée sur lui afin de l'embrasser dans le cou et reprendre ses lèvres, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour poser une main dans son dos, le caressant avec douceur, l'autre sur ses fesses, tandis qu'il reprenait de longs mouvements de bassin, la tenant contre lui pour qu'ils gardent un rythme cohérent.  
Jamais elle n'avait connu un amant aussi bon. Ou du moins, un amant qui lui convenait si bien. Oh, elle avait connu des hommes, jamais plus d'une nuit mais quand même, et ça n'avait jamais semblé aussi naturel qu'en cet instant. Rien que de sentir la peau de son amant contre la sienne était exaltant et quand elle le regardait, qu'elle observait ses yeux noirs voilés de plaisir, elle comprenait à quel point elle s'était attachée, involontairement, au fil de discussions tout à fait innocentes. Et elle avait l'impression de lui appartenir.  
Après un nouveau coup de reins, elle sentit son corps se tendre et être légèrement secoué par le plaisir tandis qu'il venait en elle, indifférent des risques, la tenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant avec douceur.  
Il se retira ensuite et pivota sur le côté pour l'installer dans la paille sans qu'elle ne quitte ses bras et il sourit quand elle se blottit contre lui.

L'écurie n'était peut être pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour ce genre d'activité, mais au moins, toutes les ouvertures étaient bien fermées pour garder les chevaux au chaud et leur chaleur montait pour stationner au niveau auquel ils se trouvaient.  
Il ferma les yeux en posant la tête contre la sienne mais elle sourit en murmurant :

- Ne t'endors pas.  
- Mh.  
- C'était un oui ou un non ?  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux.  
- Tu serais un piètre amant si tu t'endormais tout de suite.  
- Mh.

Elle sourit en embrassant doucement son torse et il murmura :

- J'assumerais si tu tombes enceinte.  
- N'en parle pas, tu vas me porter malheur.  
- Mais je voulais quand même que tu le saches. Je payerai tous ce qu'il faut et il ne manquera jamais de rien.  
- Et ça sera un bâtard du roi.

Il resserra doucement les bras autour d'elle et murmura :

- Quand est ce que .. ?  
- Demain, dès l'aube. J'ai mes pièges à installer et le combat aura lieu en pleine journée pour jouer sur la lumière, en espérant qu'il y ait du soleil.  
- Et .. tu penses que ça sera terminé quand ?  
- Très rapidement. En fin de matinée, sûrement. Je ne peux pas vraiment savoir, mais vu sa force et son intelligence, ça ne risque pas de durer longtemps.  
- Laisse moi te donner des hommes ou ..  
- Non.  
- Mais je ne veux pas que tu ..  
- Que je meurs ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et soupira en voyant la peur dans ses yeux alors elle caressa doucement son visage et murmura :

- Promets moi de n'envoyer personne à ma recherche avant la nuit. Je ne veux pas que des soldats soient tués.  
- Mais ..  
- Promets le.

Il soupira, l'air profondément contrarié avant de murmurer :

- D'accord. Mais si à la tombée de la nuit, tu n'es pas revenue, j'envoie des équipes à ta recherche.

Elle acquiesça et il sourit légèrement avant de glisser une main sur sa joue et l'embrasser avec tendresse avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre lui.  
Il pouvait accepter n'importe quoi, mais la perdre était hors de question.  
Elle caressa un instant le ventre de Madara avant de murmurer :

- C'est un hématome, ça ?  
- .. Oui.

Elle rit et demanda :

- Comment t'as fait ton compte ?  
- J'ai demandé au Traqueur royal de m'apprendre à me défendre pour pouvoir t'accompagner.  
- Tu …

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour cacher sa gêne et demanda :

- Et ca a fonctionné ?  
- Pas spécialement, mais j'ai appris plusieurs choses. Je vais sûrement y retourner demain pour m'occuper l'esprit.  
- T'occuper l'esprit ou perdre un peu de poids !?

Il sentit ses joues rougir et il murmura :

- Je ne suis pas si …  
- Oh non, un peu de graisse ne fait jamais de mal. Regarde.

Elle le plaça sur le dos pour s'allonger perpendiculairement à lui et poser la tête sur son ventre. Il sourit en glissant un bras derrière sa nuque pour pouvoir la regarder sans effort et il demanda :

- Confortable ?  
- Très. Je pourrais dormir comme ça.  
- Tu dors sur un sol de pierre depuis des jours alors oui, j'espère quand même que mon ventre te convient.  
- D'ailleurs, si tu veux savoir, je préfère la pierre à la paille, au moins, ça pique pas.  
- Arrête, même moi je m'en contente.  
- Mh.

Elle sourit en déposant un léger baiser sur son ventre avant de revenir se coller à lui en murmurant :

- Tu fais le fort là, mais demain, tu vas avoir mal au dos, tu vas mettre une heure à enlever le foin de tes cheveux, sans parler de la nuit fraiche que tu vas passer.  
- Et je fais tout ça pour passer la nuit avec toi.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, une main caressant doucement son torse et il soutint son regard avant de murmurer :

- N'y vas pas.  
- Tu ne me retiendras pas.  
- Je te ferais enchainer s'il le faut mais …  
- Ne pense plus à ça pour ce soir.  
- Facile à dire.  
- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, vraiment, et j'ai essayé de te prévenir, d'éviter que tu t'attaches à moi mais tu es plutôt persévérant, dans le genre. Mais dis toi que si ce soir était ma dernière nuit, alors elle était parfaite.  
- Comment est ce que tu peux parler de ça aussi légèrement ?  
- Parce que ça fait longtemps que je me suis mis en tête que je pouvais mourir rapidement. Et je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

Il soupira longuement avant de la serrer contre lui pour l'embrasser, encore et encore. Si c'était sa dernière nuit avec elle, alors il voulait en profiter un maximum. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure, amusée :

- Dis moi, tu connais la spécialité des Iles du Sud ?  
- Comment voudrais-tu que je la connaisse ?

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois, elle glissa la langue sur ses lèvres. Surpris, il les entrouvrit et elle clama sa bouche comme sienne, doucement, au début, pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle faisait, mais en le sentant sourire, elle se laissa tourner sur le dos, l'entrainant avec elle et se laissa emporter sur un nuage.  
A vrai dire, les autochtones de ses iles avaient des moeurs beaucoup plus légères que sur les terres, et Dovah y avait appris beaucoup de choses, y compris ce genre de baiser qui aurait paru d'une vulgarité sans limite pour les gens d'ici.  
Quand il s'écarta, à contre coeur mais parce qu'il sentait son membre durcir rapidement contre la cuisse de la traqueuse, il se racla la gorge avant de murmurer :

- Ils savent y faire ..

Elle acquiesça en souriant avant de murmurer :

- Et ça n'est qu'un aperçu.  
- Et le reste ?  
- Je t'apprendrais deux ou trois choses si je m'en sors vivante.

Il hocha la tête et elle lui tourna le dos en soupirant. Il se colla doucement à elle, la tenant toujours contre lui et embrassa sa nuque en murmurant :

- Tu as besoin de dormir ?  
- Je me lève avant le soleil demain.  
- Il y a des couvertures pour les chevaux au rez de chaussée, je peux en chercher une.  
- Totalement nu ?  
- Je suis Roi, je fais ce que je veux.

Elle sourit et il se leva. Elle l'entendit marcher doucement, descendre les marches et quand il revint, elle soupira légèrement en le sentant la couvrir et se réinstaller contre elle. Il embrassa plusieurs fois son épaule avant de murmurer :

- Bonne nuit.  
- Toi aussi.

Il respira une dernière fois dans ses cheveux avant de caler sa tête contre la sienne et s'endormir rapidement.  
Dovah, quant à elle, passa plusieurs minutes à regarder en face d'elle mais finit par réaliser que non, elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'elle avait même beaucoup aimé, avant de s'endormir, afin de reprendre un maximum de force.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alviss** : Ah oui, mais c'est pas si important que ça, l'histoire du gosse :D Pour les fautes, je me suis relue rapidement mais bon, je ne suis pas infaillible, malheureusement :p Court, court .. Pas 50 mots non plus mais pas 6000 :p Je t'ai dit, le chapitre est un épilogue-chapitre. c'est pas vraiment un épilogue, mais c'est un chapitre de fin quoi. ouvert pour une possible suite mais elle est pas obligatoire ^^ je suis pas du tout claire :p

**angel-ofshadow** : Yay, un oreiller en ventre grassouillet, c'est super confortable :p La robe, j'ai imaginé une robe médiévale donc pas de corset à proprement parlé mais un "corsage" ^^ Merci pour les compliments, ça me fait super plaisir (surtout en voyant le peu de lecteurs qui suivent la fic :p)

* * *

À son réveil, elle était tournée vers Madara, blottie dans ses bras et avait presque chaud, le visage à moitié caché sous les couvertures. Elle embrassa Madara plusieurs fois dans le cou avant de bailler un peu et se lever en essayant de ne pas le réveiller.  
En silence, elle s'étira longuement avant de se rhabiller et il grogna :

- Reviens contre moi.  
- Je dois aller tuer un dragon.  
- Viens m'embrasser au moins.

Elle essaya de dire non mais sa mine fatiguée et sa moue boudeuse eut raison de sa volonté et elle alla s'agenouiller au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. Madara en profita pour la retenir contre lui et murmura :

- Reste le temps que je me réveille.  
- Et après, ça sera le temps que tu t'habilles, que tu manges, que tu fasses je ne sais quoi ?  
- C'est peut être la dernière fois que je te vois en vie, accorde moi au moins ça.

Elle allait répliquer mais sa remarque resta bloquée dans sa gorge alors elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et reposa sa tête contre son torse. Machinalement, il caressait doucement sa tête et elle se sentait frissonner.  
Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il baille et murmure :

- Tu as de la paille plein les cheveux.  
- Toi aussi.

Il sourit et elle se redressa lentement avant de secouer les cheveux pour enlever la paille. Il rit en se disant que ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment et il la fit se décaler pour s'asseoir, enroulé dans les couverture et lui enlever lui même les brins de paille de ses cheveux.  
Il la laissa ensuite faire de même et elle murmura :

- Je vais passer par une des fenêtres pour rejoindre ma chambre mais toi, tu n'as de comptes à rendre à personne alors tu peux passer où tu veux.

Il ne répondit pas alors elle tourna la tête vers lui et se retint de soupirer en le voyant détourner les yeux. Elle caressa doucement sa joue et murmura :

- J'ai été heureuse de te connaître.  
- Ne dis pas ça.  
- Mais je le pense, vraiment.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis les lèvres avant de se lever, aller ouvrir une des fenêtres donnant vers les jardin et en sauter, se réceptionnant à la manière d'un félin tandis que Madara sentait ses entrailles se serrer.

Il détestait les adieux.

Dovah rejoignit sa chambre sans se faire voir et se changea, afin de mettre sa tenue de combat mais pas son armure. Inutile contre un dragon de cette taille. Elle défit sa coiffure afin d'attacher fermement ses cheveux, et récupéra toutes ses armes, à savoir, son sabre, ses dagues longues qu'elle fixa dans son dos, sa hache ainsi que son arc et des flèches empoisonnées. Elle appela ensuite la petite Hinata qui la rejoignit avec un air un peu fatigué mais un sourire aux lèvres. Ensemble, elles déplacèrent deux caisses assez lourdes, ainsi que le bâts et l'équipement de Kyubi. Elle se permit ensuite d'avaler un petit quelque chose avant de sortir ses équidés de leur boxe.

Le cheval sentit depuis ce qui se passait et il semblait aussi excité que sa propriétaire. Il piétinait sur place et Dovah mit plusieurs minutes à le seller tellement il bougeait. Quant à la mule, elle semblait encore endormie et ne bougea pas quand Dovah la chargea, fixant les bagages de cordes solides en prenant soin d'équilibrer chaque côté. Elle récupéra ensuite sa petite pochette en cuir, de laquelle elle sortit un diamant taillé en pointe.  
Hinata en eut le souffle coupé mais Dovah lui sourit en disant :

- Ne t'emballes pas, il n'a aucune valeur.

La petite Hinata rougit et Dovah ouvrit une des caisses pour en sortir une flèche d'une taille démesurée, reflétant la moindre petite source de lumière pour y installer le diamant à la pointe, fixée là grâce à un écrin en argent très solide.  
Elle vérifia ensuite qu'elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait avant de soupirer longuement et dire à la servante :

- La mule devrait revenir la première, très rapidement et elle aura besoin de beaucoup d'eau. Quant à Kyubi, il ne reviendra que lorsque j'aurais commencé à combattre. Assurez vous qu'il soit réchauffé et qu'il ait de l'eau tiède ainsi que plusieurs couvertures sur le dos.  
- Bien madame.  
- Si je ne .. reviens pas en vie, je fais don de tout ce que je possède au roi Madara.  
- Ca sera fait. Bonne chance.

Dovah sourit en se mettant en selle et murmura :

- Il me faudra plus que de la chance, j'en ai bien peur. Madara a dit qu'il enverrait une équipe à ma recherche si je ne reviens pas, vous lui direz que Kyubi pourra le mener vers moi, mais pas avant qu'il fasse nuit, d'accord ?

Hinata acquiesça et Dovah caressa doucement l'encolure de son étalon pour le calmer un peu avant de partir au petit trot sur le chemin descendant du château, sous les premiers rayons du soleil, sans savoir qu'elle était observée.

Au premier étage du château, Madara la regardait de la fenêtre de la salle à manger, l'estomac noué en se rongeant les ongles. Sa femme avait été tellement blessée de sentir le parfum de la traqueuse sur lui qu'elle s'était enfermée dans une des chambres avec sa suivante, insultant tout le monde à son passage. Izuna, qui prenait son petit déjeuner avec son frère le regarda un court instant avant de le rejoindre, regarder la silhouette déjà lointaine de la jeune femme et murmurer :

- Tu lui as dit ?  
- De ?  
- Que tu es amoureux d'elle.  
- Non.

Izuna soupira en glissant un bras sur la taille de son frère pour le réconforter et murmura :

- Elle avait raison de dire que tu n'es pas un homme encore.  
- Ça n'a plus d'importance.  
- Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en elle ?

Madara serra les poings et murmura :

- De tout mon coeur mais elle m'a fait ses adieux, à sa façon.

Izuna soupira avant d'attirer son frère contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, tout en regardant la traqueuse entrer dans la forêt. Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, pensa-t-il, touché de voir son frère trembler de peur dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et pouvait presque sentir le coeur de celui ci se briser. Mais il gardait espoir. Pour elle, et pour lui.

Dovah entra dans la forêt, espérant que son instinct était juste. Elle ne devait pas foncer droit vers le nid et espérer attaquer le dragon à mains nues; mais il lui fallait quand même trouver un endroit où elle pourrait installer ses pièges.

L'endroit idéal, elle le trouva en s'enfonçant loin dans la forêt. Une petite vallée au pied d'une falaise et d'une cascade. Idéal pour tendre une embuscade en ayant sûrement des endroits où se cacher en cas de boules de feu.  
Elle descendit de cheval au milieu de la vallée avant de décharger sa mule et la renvoyer au château.

Dans la première caisse, elle sortit une chaine forgée par le meilleur artisan au monde, d'un alliage capable de résister aux flammes des dragons et à un poids assez important. Elle l'installa sur la selle de Kyubi pour qu'il l'aide à l'emporter en haut de la cascade et en attacher une extrémité au plus gros arbre qu'elle trouva. Elle disposa ensuite la chaine près du bord de la falaise et vérifia le système de fixation avant recouvrir la chaine de branches mortes et de neige.  
Elle retourna ensuite dans la vallée pour disposer plusieurs arbalètes, de sorte à ce qu'elles visent toutes le même endroit, à savoir là où le dragon devait être une fois attaché, les chargea et disposa les cordes permettant de les déclencher sous la neige jusqu'au bassin en bas de la cascade.

Quant à la dernière caisse, elle en sortit l'arme et creusa sous un buisson pour y installer un scorpion modifié, récupéré, ou plutôt volé, à l'armée du Pays de la Terre après un siège. Elle y chargea la flèche à pointe de diamants et comme pour les autres armes, relia le déclenchement de l'arme à une corde.  
Elle s'approcha ensuite du bassin pour récupérer de l'argile et l'étendre sur tout son corps pour un camouflage parfait et fit signe à Kyubi d'aller chercher le dragon pendant qu'elle cachait ses caisses de transport et qu'elle allait se préparer au sommet de la cascade, la chaine à la main.

Son cheval était intelligent et trouverait le dragon facilement. Elle l'avait entrainé à ça, pendant des heures. Et en entendant la bête rugir, non loin de là, elle frissonna de peur.

Son coeur accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites. La peur était là et régnait désormais en maitresse sur son corps entier. L'excitation était là aussi, mais pas autant que lors de leur premier face à face. Peut être parce que cette fois, elle avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait, au château.  
Son corps fut traversé par une vague d'adrénaline quand elle vit le dragon arriver, rasant le haut des arbres à la recherche de sa proie et elle attendit qu'il passe près d'elle pour sauter sur son dos et envoyer la chaine autour de son cou épais, l'attachant rapidement pour essayer d'immobiliser la bête qui la désarçonna au moment où le loquet se fermait. Dovah sauta à l'eau, évitant de justesse la queue puissante du monstre et remonta pour reprendre son souffle avant de s'y renfoncer en voyant le dragon cracher vers elle.

Retenant son souffle, elle regarda les flammes s'écraser contre la barrière de l'eau et Kyubi profita de cet instant pour fuir vers le château, ayant effectué sa part du combat avec brio.

Quand le dragon cessa de souffler, elle remonta à la surface juste à temps pour voir, avec horreur, le dragon réussir à briser la chaine et prendre de l'altitude d'un coup d'ailes. Elle se dépêcha de tirer sur plusieurs cordes d'arbalètes mais une seule flèche l'atteignit, sans pour autant le blesser alors elle passa sous la cascade pour entrer dans une petite grotte et souffla un bon coup.

Elle ressortit quelques instants plus tard, une flèche sur son arc et réussit à la planter dans le cou du dragon, entre deux écailles, qui grogna de douleur avant d'envoyer une boule de feu mais elle l'esquiva en sautant à nouveau à l'eau avant de nager jusque l'autre côté du bassin et se remettre sur la terre ferme pour sprinter jusque la forêt et profiter du couvert des arbres pour envoyer flèche à flèche, se déplaçant à chaque fois qu'il envoyait une boule de feu, activant au passage les arbalètes quand le dragon était en ligne de mire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en rade de flèches.

Là, le dragon se posa et elle le contourna rapidement, profitant de son ouïe médiocre pour ne pas faire attention aux bruits qu'elle faisant, jusqu'à arriver dans son dos, longer doucement son corps, son sabre à la main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à portée pour essayer de le blesser au ventre, à l'endroit où sa peau était beaucoup moins épaisse mais le dragon ne sembla pas souffrir et se retourna vivement vers elle pour la désarmer d'un coup de patte. Elle recula en récupérant ses dagues, passa sous un nouveau coup de patte et essaya de le blesser à nouveau mais le dragon, d'un coup d'ailes, reprit un peu de hauteur, juste assez pour essayer de l'écraser d'un coup de queue mais elle se jeta sur la droite pour l'éviter avant de s'y accrocher pour y grimper et se retrouver sur le dos du dragon. Il se tortilla plusieurs fois mais elle planta les dagues entre deux écailles afin de s'y accrocher et tint bon quand il prit à nouveau de l'altitude.

Elle regarda le sol s'éloigner rapidement et le dragon réussit à la désarçonner, se tortillant comme une anguille en dehors de l'eau.

Elle sentit ses entrailles se serrer en voyant qu'elle allait retomber sur le sol et non dans l'eau, mais la bête ne semblait pas du même avis parce qu'il redescendit en piquet et d'une patte, il l'attrapa pour la plaquer contre la falaise. Elle gémit en sentant son corps se briser sous l'impact mais pu quand même atteindre sa hache et l'enfoncer, de toutes ses forces près du coeur du dragon.

Celui ci hurla, sûrement de douleur et la lâcha pour prendre de l'altitude, voulant sûrement éviter un second coup qui pourrait lui être fatal.

Dovah atterrit lourdement dans l'eau et se débattit comme elle pu pour remonter à la surface, privée de ses jambes. Elle nagea jusqu'au bord et se traina à quelques mètres de la berge. Elle ne sentait plus rien en dessous de sa taille et sentait une boule monter dans sa gorge. Elle cracha un peu de sang et en regardant un peu autour, elle vit qu'elle saignait, beaucoup, sûrement ouverte dans le dos et en regardant la falaise, elle aperçut un rocher saillant ensanglanté, sur lequel le dragon l'avait bloquée.

Elle regarda le dragon voler en cercles au dessus d'elle, la laissant profiter de ses derniers instants avant qu'il ne l'achève, puis elle regarda autour d'elle et sentit des larmes glisser le long de ses joues en remarquant qu'elle était pile sur la corde permettant d'activer le scorpion.

Madara lui avait porté chance, c'était obligé.

Quand le dragon redescendit vers elle, elle tira sur la corde et ses lèvres tremblèrent quand elle vit la flèche foncer vers la bête, reflétant le soleil comme un miroir. Le dragon, aveuglé, eut un mouvement de recul mais c'était déjà trop tard et la flèche se planta là où elle lui avait ouvert le cuir à la hache. Il poussa un cri d'agonie avant de tomber près d'elle.

Son coeur avait juste été effleuré, mais ça suffisait à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever. Il essaya cependant de battre des ailes, plusieurs fois, avant de s'avouer vaincu et tourner le regard vers la jeune femme mourante près de lui.  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un petit bout de femme comme elle pourrait le mettre à terre.  
S'aidant de ses ailes, il s'approcha d'elle, assez pour pouvoir l'entendre et elle l'entendit murmurer, dans son esprit :

- Quel est ton nom, humaine ?

Surprise qu'il lui parle, elle ne dit rien au début, avant de sourire et murmurer :

- Dovah Khiin.  
- Comme Fusroh Khiin ?  
- C'était mon père.

Il le regarda un long moment avant de murmurer :

- Un homme honorable.

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme trembla légèrement, émue et elle demanda :

- Et toi, tu as un nom ?  
- Bien sûr que j'ai un nom. Je m'appelle Narhul.

Elle sourit et il demanda :

- Dovah Khiin, quel est ton vœux le plus cher ?  
- Il vient d'être exaucé. Je voulais mourir pendant un combat contre un dragon.

Étrangement, elle l'entendit rire légèrement et il murmura :

- Drôle de vœux.  
- Et vous ?  
- J'aurais aimé revoir mes terres.

Elle tendit le bras pour toucher doucement la mâchoire du dragon et murmura :

- Je suis allée dans vos montagnes sacrées, il y a quelques années. Et je n'ai jamais vu d'endroit aussi beau.  
- Tu aurais dû voir ça avant que les hommes n'arrivent, c'était ..  
- Plus aucun homme n'y vit. Ils ont abandonné l'exploitation des mines et des terres il y a des dizaines d'années. Tout ce qu'il y reste, ce sont des ruines de châteaux jamais terminés et même les animaux qu'ils y avaient implantés sont retournés à l'état sauvage.

Ils se jaugèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le dragon ferme les yeux en murmurant :

- Combien d'entre nous as-tu tué ?  
- Je vous retourne la question.

Il la regarda à nouveau et sembla sourire avant de murmurer :

- Je n'ai fait que défendre mon territoire.  
- Moi aussi. Si je suis ici, c'était pour protéger la cité, et je n'ai jamais attaqué de dragon sans qu'il ait au préalable attaqué un village.

Il allait répondre mais elle gémit en sentant son coeur s'emballer, manquant de sang à pomper et elle murmura :

- S-si vous survivez … Dites au Roi de la cité que je .. que je l …

Son corps se détendit et elle rendit son dernier souffle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Le dragon regarda son corps brisé avant de murmurer :

- Tu iras lui dire toi même.

Ignorant la douleur, il releva une de ses ailes et avec douceur, il fit pénétrer la griffe de son aile dans le torse de la jeune traqueuse jusqu'à atteindre son coeur. Il arracha ensuite cette griffe de ses dents et plaça son aile sur Dovah afin que son sang s'écoule directement dans le coeur de la jeune femme, résistant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ignorer la douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le coeur de la traqueuse se réchauffer et commencer à se soigner.

Il envoya ensuite un message aux siens, par leur réseau télépathique, avant de protéger le corps de la femme contre le froid en la couvrant totalement et se laisser mourir lentement.

Elle lui avait donné un combat rapide et intense mais il avait été touché par sa sensibilité.

Et après tout, il n'était pas un monstre.


	13. Chapter 13

Dernier chapitre ! Ah, ça fait plaisir (malgré le peu de visiteurs/reviews ;)) Merci à mes lecteurs fidèles, j'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^

**Alviss** : C'est une mule intelligente :p Un chapitre avec les impressions de Kyubi .. Ouais, on verra :D J'adore les chevaux, je les trouve intelligents etc mais je suis pas sûre qu'ils aient des impressions. enfin, je verrais ce que je peux faire ^^ Pour le sang de dragon, je t'ai expliqué sur msn, j'en parlerais dans un des chapitres annexe ^^

**angel-ofshadow** : Le combat, à la base, je voulais faire quelque chose de super long sur plusieurs chapitres mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait ennuyer les lecteurs de devoir attendre trois jours pour avoir la suite de l'action (ça m'ennuie moi quand j'attends les scans naruto T.T). du coup, j'ai fait un truc rapide, plutôt réaliste je pense et ça me plaisait assez comme ça ^^

* * *

Au château, Madara faisait les cent pas, attendant que le soleil se couche. Il avait sentit son coeur s'arrêter en voyant la mule, puis Kyubi revenir mais après qu'Hinata lui ait expliqué que c'était normal, il semblait s'être légèrement calmé, jusqu'à ce que les hurlements du dragon viennent résonner entre les murs du château. Il avait pu l'apercevoir, volant au dessus de la forêt, mais Izuna l'en avait détourné en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas regarder ça. Et il avait attendu. Il avait même fait venir Hashirama pour qu'il prépare une équipe de secours, et qu'ils soient prêts à partir au coucher du soleil.  
Hashirama avait accepté, bien entendu, sachant pertinemment ce que ça faisait que d'attendre le retour d'une personne qu'on aimait et avait écouté avec soin ce que la jeune servante lui avait dit à propos de Kyubi. Et quand le soleil toucha l'horizon, il se mit en route, l'étalon de la traqueuse en tête.

Celui ci les menèrent dans la forêt jusqu'à la vallée où le combat avait eu lieu. Les chevaux, à part Kyubi, refusèrent d'avancer à moins de trente mètres de l'animal et Hashirama, armé d'une de ses haches fut le seul à avoir le courage de s'approcher, le regard rivé sur le dragon qui avait tué son frère. Après s'être assuré que celui ci était mort, il vit signe aux autres hommes de s'approcher et ils se dispersèrent pour retrouver le corps de Dovah, mais ce fut Kyubi qui leur indiqua, en grattant du pied, qu'elle était sous l'aile de la bête.  
Hashirama courut vers elle, aidé de plusieurs hommes, il bougea l'aile du dragon et se pencha vers la jeune femme pour vérifier si elle respirait, malgré la quantité impressionnante de sang qui la recouvrait.  
Un souffle léger caressa la joue de l'homme et il murmura :

- E-elle respire … Elle respire encore !

Son cri résonna dans la vallée et tous les hommes présents acclamèrent, heureux qu'elle s'en soit sortie. Hashirama enleva sa cape pour y enrouler la jeune femme avant de la soulever et l'installer sur le dos de Kyubi, l'attacher avec soin pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et ils la ramenèrent au château.

Sans attendre, il l'emmena dans une des chambres où il alluma un bon feu et rapprocha le lit du feu avant de la couvrir afin de la réchauffer. Elle avait sûrement passé des heures dans la neige et son corps était trop froid. Il fit venir les soigneurs mais ils ne lui trouvèrent aucune blessure, à part une cicatrice très récente au niveau du coeur ainsi qu'au milieu du dos. Les médecins ne comprirent pas, mais pour Hashirama, c'était limpide, bien qu'il se promit de n'en parler à personne.  
Il alla ensuite annonce la nouvelle à son Roi et celui ci s'effondra sous l'émotion et perdit connaissance, dans les bras de son frère qui l'avait rattrapé à temps.  
Hashirama retourna ensuite chez lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Son frère était vengé.  
Izuna avec l'aide d'un garde, ramena Madara dans sa chambre, d'où il vira Karui et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne connaissance. Là, il sourit en caressant doucement le front de son ainé et murmura :

- Alors, petite nature ?  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Madara dit non de la tête, posant une main sur son front en sentant sa tête tourner et Izuna murmura :

- Hashirama est revenu et a ramené Dovah. Elle est vivante et les soigneurs s'occupent d'elle.

Madara sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine et il voulu se redresser mais Izuna l'en empêcha en disant :

- Elle est inconsciente pour l'instant mais Hashirama a dit que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Repose toi, tu iras la voir demain, d'accord ?  
- O-oui ..

Izuna sourit en voyant son frère détourner les yeux d'un air émue et il l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant :

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas perdre espoir.

Madara sourit en acquiesçant et Izuna le laissa, allant directement chercher le chef de la garde afin de placer des hommes devant et dans la chambre de Dovah pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.  
Madara resta un long moment allongé sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vivante et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui. Il ne se soucia même pas du moment où sa femme vient se coucher, rageuse et ne dormit pas de la nuit, mais au moment où il allait se lever, au petit matin, Karui murmura :

- Tu vas la voir ?  
- Oui.

Elle soupira et murmura :

- Quand est ce que tu arrêteras de rêver ?  
- Jamais.

Il allait se redresser mais elle attrapa son poignet pour le faire se recoucher et murmura :

- Réponds moi franchement, s'il te plait. Est ce que tu l'aimes ?  
- Oui.  
- Et est ce que c'est réciproque ?

Il acquiesça alors Karui demanda :

- Elle te l'a dit ?  
- Non mais ..  
- Oh.  
- Quoi ?  
- Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais c'est une femme franche, non ? Elle n'a jamais hésité à dire ce qu'elle pensait, alors si elle avait eu des sentiments pour toi, elle te l'aurait dit, non ?  
- .. Peut être qu'elle n'a juste pas eu le courage ..  
- Alors qu'elle a affronté un dragon ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle ne manque pas de courage.

Madara allait répondre, mais à vrai dire, ce que sa femme venait de lui dire avait allumé une sorte d'ampoule dans son esprit. Après tout, c'était la vérité. Dovah avait la langue bien pendue et n'avait jamais hésité avant de dire quoique ce soit.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser Madara, mais depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle a tout fait pour te détourner de ton devoir de prince.  
- Tu as essayé de la faire tuer !  
- C'est ce qu'elle a dit ?  
- Oui !  
- Et est ce qu'elle t'a fourni la moindre preuve de ça ? Avait-elle des blessures ?  
- Non mais …  
- Mais tu serais prêt à faire confiance à quelqu'un que tu connais depuis une semaine ?

A nouveau, Madara ne trouva pas quoi répondre alors il baissa la tête en soupirant et murmura :

- J-je suis amoureux d'elle et …  
- Et tu souffriras quand elle partira sans toi, parce que ça n'est pas réciproque. Fais moi confiance pour une fois Madara, ça fait dix ans qu'on se connait et je ne suis peut être pas la femme parfaite mais je ne t'ai jamais causé de tord.

Le futur roi soupira longuement avant de se lever et murmurer :

- Je dois aller organiser mon couronnement.

Il s'habilla rapidement, sans savoir que Karui, dans son dos, jubilait. Elle arrivait enfin à ses fins.  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'Izuna n'était jamais loin et en voyant son frère l'air résigné, il n'eut qu'à poser deux ou trois questions à la suivante de Karui pour connaître la totalité de la conversation.  
Il se rendit lui même dans la chambre de Dovah et fut surpris de la voir s'agiter dans son sommeil, convulser, crier, une expression d'intense douleur peinte sur son visage. Il s'approcha doucement du lit en interrogeant un des soigneurs du regard et celui ci dit :

- Le Senju a dit que c'était normal et qu'il ne fallait pas la forcer à se réveiller.  
- Normal ?  
- Il n'a pas donné de détails. Il m'a juste dit que je devais m'assurer qu'elle n'avale pas sa langue.

Izuna acquiesça avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Dovah. Il attrapa un linge humide posé sur la table de chevet afin d'éponger la sueur sur le front de la jeune femme et caresser doucement sa joue. Il put y sentir plusieurs larmes, encore humides et il soupira longuement en la voyant se calmer légèrement.  
Il resta à son chevet plusieurs heures avant d'ordonner au soigneur :

- Faites moi appeler si son état change.  
- Bien.

Izuna hocha doucement la tête pour se donner un peu de courage avant d'aller diner avec sa femme qui demanda :

- Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Ça n'est pas beau à voir.  
- Elle .. est blessée ?  
- Je ne crois pas. C'est plus subtil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle semble possédée.

Ayana soupira longuement avant de demander :

- Madara est-il allé la voir ?  
- Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Karui doit penser avoir gagné pour l'instant, mais je connais mon frère mieux que quiconque. Il changera d'avis.

Elle acquiesça avant de sourire à son mari et murmurer :

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irais le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de son erreur.  
- Je ne te savais pas aussi violente !  
- Ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher devant une bêtise pareille.

Izuna gloussa devant l'attitude de sa femme et sourit en disant :

- Si tu savais comme je peux t'adorer dans des situations pareilles.

Elle lui sourit, innocemment et il l'embrassa sur la tempe, heureux de l'avoir.

Le coma de Dovah dura deux jours de plus avant qu'elle se redresse violemment, les yeux grand ouverts, totalement recouverte de sueur. Sa respiration était chaotique, et elle mourrait de faim. Et surtout, elle s'entendait à tout sauf à se retrouver au château. Après tout, elle était morte, là bas.  
Le soigneur sursauta en la voyant réveillée et se pressa d'aller prévenir Izuna, même si c'était le milieu de la nuit et pendant ce temps, Dovah posa une main sur son coeur, pour essayer de le calmer et regarda sous sa tunique en sentant que sa peau n'était pas aussi lisse. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla quand elle vit la cicatrice circulaire sur son coeur, et sa peau semblant avoir été déchirée autour, jusqu'à se rappeler de son combat.  
Avec appréhension, elle posa les mains sur ses jambes et des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses jours quand elle sentit la douleur au moment où elle les pinça. Elle remua les orteils, pouffant de rire de façon nerveuse et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur Izuna.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir, pensant plutôt que Madara viendrait mais quand il monta sur le lit pour la serrer contre lui, soulagé, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lui rendre l'éteinte. Il caressa plusieurs fois son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure :

- J-je veux voir Madara … S-s'il te plait …  
- Tu vas devoir être forte, d'accord ?  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il va bien ?  
- Oui, il va bien, mais Karui le manipule beaucoup en ce moment. Ne cherche pas à lui parler, d'accord .. ?  
- M-mais je dois lui dire !  
- Je sais, mais là, il ne te croirait pas, alors repose toi, reprends des forces et tu t'occuperas de lui plus tard.

Elle acquiesça lentement mais resta blottie contre lui, ayant désespérément besoin de contact. Jusqu'à ce qu'Izuna demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- J-je suis morte.  
- Tu m'as l'air plutôt vivante pourtant.

Elle sourit et murmura :

- J'étais vraiment morte. Je veux dire, je me suis sentie mourir, j'étais paralysée et je n'existais plus. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais le dragon a dû faire quelque chose qui m'a remise en route, en quelque sorte. Et c'était affreusement douloureux.  
- Hashirama nous a dit que tu étais couverte de sang quand il t'a trouvée, mais tu n'avais pas de blessure apparente.  
- C-couverte de sang ?  
- Oui.

Alors, elle comprit ce que le dragon avait fait pour elle et sourit légèrement avant de poser la tête sur l'épaule du prince. Celui ci, nullement gêné par leur proximité, caressa doucement sa tête et murmura :

- Je vais te faire préparer un repas et tu pourras te reposer après.  
- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis endormie ?  
- Plus ou moins deux jours.  
- Et Madara n'est vraiment pas venu ?  
- Non.

Elle resserra les mains sur le dos d'Izuna et il soupira en la gardant contre elle, le temps qu'elle se remette de tout ça.  
Après plusieurs minutes, il envoya un garde chercher un diner et resta avec elle le temps qu'elle mange pour qu'elle se sente moins seule avant de la faire se coucher et l'embrasser sur le front en murmurant :

- Je te promets, Dovah, mon frère changera d'avis avant que tu partes.  
- Et s'il ne le fait pas ?  
- Alors je lui botterais le cul jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse.

Elle sourit légèrement et il lui lança un regard amusé avant de dire :

- Je passerais demain pour voir comment ça va, et tu pourras sûrement sortir si tu le souhaites. Repose toi bien.  
- Merci d'être venu.  
- C'est normal, tu as défendu la cité contre un dragon féroce.  
- Il … Il n'était pas si mauvais.  
- Il t'a tuée.  
- Crois moi, il a fait plus que ça.

Izuna sourit avant de se lever et sortir de la chambre, soulagé qu'elle aille bien. Il rejoignit sa femme, dormant paisiblement dans leur lit et s'endormit à son tour, le coeur léger.  
Dovah, quant à elle, passa plusieurs minutes à repenser à son combat avant de fermer les yeux et s'endormir, rêvant de voyages au bout du monde.  
Elle se réveilla en début d'après midi et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'Izuna était là et semblait attendre son réveil. Il se tenait debout, près de la fenêtre, à scruter le ciel et quand il remarqua qu'elle ne dormait plus, il dit :

- Viens, vite, tu dois voir ça.

Grognant légèrement, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il la fit passer devant lui pour qu'elle ait une meilleure vue et elle fut surprise de voir plusieurs dragons voler en direction du nord. Ses mains tremblèrent sur le carreaux et Izuna murmura :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- I-ils repartent.  
- Où ?  
- Sur leurs terres sacrées, au nord. Ils … Ils retournent chez eux.

Izuna sourit légèrement dans son dos en comprenant qu'elle y était sûrement pour quelque chose et posa une main douce dans son dos en disant :

- On dirait que tu vas devoir trouver une nouvelle activité.

Dovah sourit, la lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement et murmura :

- Ca ne me dérange pas.

Izuna sourit et la laissa regarder le spectacle un instant avant de dire :

- Ton repas devrait arriver et tes affaires ont été amenées ici. Tu pourras prendre un bain et tu vas être officiellement reçue par le roi pour qu'il te donne la récompense pour la mort du dragon.  
- Tu seras présent ?  
- Bien sûr. La reine aussi.

Dovah acquiesça alors le prince lui sourit avant de sortir de la chambre, et le repas promis arriva rapidement. La jeune femme mangea en regardant dehors avant que la petite Hinata vienne la chercher pour la mener dans une des salles de bain et l'aider à se laver. Elle retrouva du sang sur des endroits improbables de son corps. Elle s'habilla ensuite de vêtements de voyage propres et chauds avant d'être emmenée dans la salle du trône.  
C'était une grande pièce, décorée de simples étendards brodé des écussons des Uchiha.  
Au fond, Madara était installé sur un trône de pierre, sûrement pas très confortable, posé sur une petite estrade, Karui à ses côtés. Tous deux étaient vêtus d'habits larges, époustouflants et on ressentait parfaitement leur statut en les voyant. Plusieurs nobles étaient présents dans la salle, voulant sûrement assister à la récompense de Dovah. Izuna et Ayana, eux, étant installés près du trône.  
Dovah s'approcha lentement, dans un silence de plomb et fit une révérence devant Madara, afin de, pour une fois, l'honorer comme elle le devait. Elle se retint de lui faire une remarque en le voyant se lever et l'écouta avec attention :

- Dovah Khiin, pour avoir vaincu le dragon qui menaçait la cité de Konoha, je t'offre la récompense de deux mille cinq cent pièces d'or.

Un homme arriva pour poser le sac d'or devant elle et Madara ajouta :

- Et, comme mon père l'avait convenu, tu recevras le double d'or pour avoir gagné le tournoi en étant ma favorite.

Un sac fut ajouté et elle sourit avant de se baisser en disant :

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, mon Roi …

Elle ne récupéra qu'une pièce et dit :

- Je n'accepterai que cette pièce, en souvenir de ce combat et je promets de ne jamais la dépenser.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salles, les uns choqués par le refus de la récompense tandis que d'autres demandaient pourquoi elle faisait ça et Dovah sourit en disant :

- Une vie n'a pas de prix et je refuse d'obtenir de l'argent alors que j'en ai prise une.

Il allait répondre mais elle tourna les talons, faisant tourner la pièce entre ses doigts et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle sans un mot de plus.  
Madara voulut l'arrêter mais il se retint en repensant aux mots de sa femme.  
Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était à présent certain pour lui.  
Dovah passa le reste de la journée assise sur son lit à se remémorer ce combat, le dernier de sa vie. Il avait été rapide, tellement rapide, et elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter le présent que le dragon lui avait fait. Il lui avait redonné la vie mais qu'allait-elle faire maintenant que les dragons étaient partis ? Juste voyager à travers le monde ?  
Oui, peut être était-ce ce qu'elle avait envie de faire maintenant.  
Le soir arrivé, Izuna vint diner avec elle et une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, il dit :

- Le couronnement de Madara sera fait demain, vers dix heures.  
- Alors je partirais à cette heure là.  
- Il a été surpris de te voir refuser la récompense.  
- Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait de tout ça ?  
- Acheter des terres, une maison ..  
- Pas mon genre.  
- Alors tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Voyager, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, protéger ceux qui ne peuvent se défendre.  
- Très chevaleresque.

Elle sourit et il posa la main sur la sienne en disant :

- J'espère que tu reviendras nous voir, de temps en temps.

Elle sourit en acquiesçant avant de regarder ses affaires et dire :

- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je n'ai plus besoin.  
- Laisse ça ici. Je vais inscrire cette chambre comme la tienne, comme ça, tu sauras où dormir si tu repasses dans le coin.  
- V-vraiment ?  
- Bien sûr. On accrochera les dents de dragon sur un des murs, tes armes sur un autre, ça sera coquet !

Elle pouffa de rire et il sourit en disant :

- Allez, je vais rejoindre ma femme. Repose toi, et ne pars pas trop vite demain.  
- Il me manquera beaucoup s'il ne vient pas avec moi.  
- Et tu lui manqueras s'il reste ici.

Elle sourit légèrement et il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre.  
À la lumière des torches, elle tria ses affaires, pour déterminer ce qu'elle allait prendre ou non et mis ses trophées ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses armes dans un coin de la pièce, ne gardant que ses vêtements, des couvertures, la toile de tente ainsi que quelques indispensables comme ses gourdes, ses armes favorites et plusieurs fioles contenant un liquide rouge carmin.  
Elle alla ensuite dormir, tandis que de son côté, Madara n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil.

Il allait être couronné mais son cerveau refusait de le laisser en paix. Il revoyait Dovah s'éloigner de lui, sans un dernier regard et ça le tuait. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Le couronnement était prévu, les seigneurs étaient arrivés, toute la cérémonie était déjà prête. Il ne pouvait simplement pas arrêter tout ça maintenant.

À son réveil, Dovah se sentit en grande forme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi et après un petit déjeuner rapide, elle s'habilla chaudement pour affronter le froid de l'hiver avant de récupérer ses affaires, aidée d'Hinata et ramener tout ça dans la cour afin de préparer Kyubi ainsi que la mule à leur grand départ.

Pendant ce temps, de son côté, Madara entrait dans le temple sacré où le couronnement allait avoir lieu. Il marchait dans l'allée, habillé de noir et d'une cape bordée de fourrure blanche, sa femme à ses côtés. Celle ci souriait largement et ne semblait pas du tout stressé par le moment. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à l'autel, où étaient posées les couronnes et s'agenouillèrent.  
Le prêtre s'approcha et commença ses prières tandis que le futur roi se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sa gorge était serrée, ses entrailles semblaient avoir décidé de danser la salsa, sans parler de ses mains moites et sa respiration difficile.

Quand le prête attrapa sa couronne pour la positionner au dessus de sa tête, il ferma les yeux en essayant d'ignorer son état et le religieux dit :

- A présent, votre altesse, répétez après moi pour votre serment. Moi, Madara Uchiha …

Un sifflement résonna entre les murs du temple et Madara rouvrit les yeux.  
Elle partait. Sans lui. Il l'avait presque supplié de le laisser l'accompagner et maintenant, il était là, à genoux alors que depuis qu'il la connaissait, il voulait éviter ça. Et elle lui avait promis que si elle survivait, elle l'emmènerait.

Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa femme qui attendait, un sourire aux lèvres et il sentit toute sa haine envers elle refaire surface. Il tourna ensuite le regard vers Izuna, non loin et croisa son regard. Même son petit frère semblait avoir compris mieux que lui, sans parler d'Ayana qui lui sembla furieuse.  
Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle et le prêtre répéta :

- Moi, Madara Uchiha, …

- J-je …

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Madara se releva lentement en repoussant la couronne, enlevant sa cape et il dit :

- Je peux pas faire ça ..

Il tourna ensuite les talons et courut vers la sortie du temple, espérant de tout son coeur que ça n'était pas trop tard, mais surtout, ignorant les appels désespérés de sa femme.  
Il contourna le château et arriva dans la cour, le souffle court mais satisfait de voir que Dovah était toujours là, en train de se mettre à cheval. En le voyant arriver, elle détourna les yeux en ajustant sa cape sur le dos de son cheval pour ne pas qu'elle la gêne et il demanda :

- T-tu pars dans quelle direction ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Le sud, peut être ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle et murmura :

- Je refuse que tu partes sans moi.  
- Tu n'es pas censé te faire couronner aujourd'hui ?  
- J'y étais. Et .. Et j'ai refusé de prêter serment, et maintenant, je suis là devant toi, et je te demande humblement de m'accepter en tant que compagnon de voyage.  
- Alors tu es enfin devenu un homme ?

Il releva les yeux et sourit en la voyant sourire.  
Les invités de la cérémonie arrivèrent en cet instant et Izuna s'approcha mais Madara se tourna vers lui en disant :

- Tu feras un meilleur roi que moi.  
- Je sais.

Madara sourit et Izuna fit signe au maitre d'écurie qui sortit un cheval gris de l'écurie, sellé et prêt à partir. Mais avant de le laisser monter, Izuna attira son frère dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

- Je suis fier de toi.

Madara, touché par ses mots, posa la tête sur son épaule mais Izuna s'écarta rapidement de lui, lui fit mettre un manteau chaud avant de tendre une épée vers lui, qu'il avait spécialement faite forger pour son frère. L'ainé la regarda un moment et Izuna avoua :

- Je ne voulais pas te voir partir sans être armé.  
- Merci Izu.  
- Allez, arrête de la faire attendre.

Madara acquiesça, accrocha l'épée à sa taille avant de monter à cheval et Izuna sourit en demandant :

- Qu'est ce que je fais de ta femme ?  
- Renvoie la chez son père, ça ne devrait pas le déranger.  
- On se revoit quand ?

Madara interrogea Dovah du regard et elle sourit en disant :

- Deux ans ou trois ans, ça te convient ?  
- Parfait. Fais attention à lui, c'est un petit con des fois.  
- Je sais.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et mit son cheval au pas, sur le chemin descendant du château, la mule suivant docilement.  
Après un dernier regard vers sa demeure, Madara la rejoignit et quand il fut à côté d'elle, il se racla la gorge en demandant :

- Le sud alors ?  
- Ça ne te gêne pas de savoir que tu ne combattras jamais de dragon ?  
- Pas tant que je suis avec toi.

Elle rougit légèrement et dit :

- Il y a un village, sur la côte, où j'ai promis de revenir, il y a quelques temps. J'ai pensé que c'était le moment d'honorer ma promesse.  
- Quel genre de village ?  
- Le genre à n'héberger que des pirates.

Madara sourit et Dovah regarda le ciel un instant avant de dire :

- Tu sais, depuis que je suis morte contre Narhul, je dois me trouver un nouveau but dans la vie.  
- Narhul ?  
- Le dragon.  
- Oh .. Et ton but ?

Elle rougit légèrement et murmura :

- J'aimerais avouer mes sentiments à l'homme que j'aime.  
- Pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas directement ?  
- La première fois est toujours délicate.

Il sourit, le coeur léger et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue en murmurant :

- Le message est passé. Quoi d'autre maintenant ?  
- Je sais pas. Je verrais ce que le temps me réserve.

Il acquiesça et elle lui montra la grande porte, s'approchant peu à peu d'eux. Il la regarda d'un air fasciné au moment où il la passa et murmura :

- C'est la première fois que je la passe.  
- Alors, je vais faire en sorte que ça soit pour quelque chose de magique.

Il sourit en la regardant, heureux et ils prirent la direction du sud, afin de vivre de nouvelles aventures, sans dragons, cette fois, mais pleine de péripéties.

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà voilà, une belle petite fin ;)  
Alors, pour la suite des évènements ..  
1) Quand j'aurais un peu de temps, je vais écrire des one shot à propos de leur vie ensemble à travers le monde. La fiction s'intitulera "Les aventures de Dovah Khiin et Madara Uchiha". Certains chapitres seront longs, d'autres très courts et il y aura un peu de tout. de l'action, des moments romantiques, un peu de comique etc. ils ne seront pas postés à intervalles réguliers mais en fonction de mon imagination !  
2) Une vraie suite est prévue, qui débutera à leur retour au château, après quelques années à voyager. J'ai déjà la trame principale et je pense qu'elle sera aussi longue que les "Traqueurs du vol noir" mais pour l'instant, je n'ai rien écris ;)

En ce qui concerne mes prochaines publications, je pense publier un MadaraOC (encore un !) et le premier chapitre sera en ligne quand j'aurais découpé mon histoire et corrigé les possibles fautes. L'histoire est déjà terminée, c'est une romance plutôt mignonne avec un peu d'aventures, quelques retournements de situation mais rien de vraiment épique. juste une histoire à lire comme ça, je pense ^^

Au plaisir de vous voir sur mes autres fictions ;)


	14. Annonce

Hello !

Je voulais juste prévenir les intéressés que j'ai publié un premier OS sur la vie en plein air de Madara et Dovah sous le titre "Les aventures de Dovah Khiin et Madara Uchiha" ! Ce qu'i savoir est en en-tête de l'OS et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues.

Je le redis, au cas où, il n'y aura pas de rythme de publication, ça viendra quand ça viendra !

Sylencia


End file.
